Dead Is The New Alive
by Snowberryxoxo
Summary: Sequel to Salvaged By Death - Still caught in a love-triangle with a maker and his progeny, Sara is forced to make decisions that might eventually put herself in a great danger... Godric/OC/Eric
1. Memories

**A/N****: Hii, here's the sequel and I can promise you that I've got lots of more drama, secrets and hopefully yummy lime-ish scenes for you ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

**Dead Is The New Alive  
><strong>

Chapter 1:

"_Sara, who is it?_" Godric asked worriedly.

Russell winked teasingly at me and tried getting in, but couldn't since he hadn't been invited inside. I flinched a little and noticed that he was covered in cement, making me realize that this wasn't just a very bad nightmare.

Russell Edgington was back.

"Sara?" Godric was walking towards me, but as I blinked Russell suddenly disappeared.

"I…" I didn't know what to say and just looked at Godric with what must have been a scared expression, because he quickly went outside and looked to see if anyone was hiding out there. "Godric, get back."

My voice sounded weak and quiet, but he'd heard me and hurried back inside to me, locking the door behind him even though a door probably wouldn't stop Russell from getting inside if he was somehow invited inside by Godric.

"Sara, who was it?" he asked, hands placed on my shoulders.

"Russell." was all I could answer.

Godric's jaw tensed up and he looked like he was ready to rip someone's heart out – preferably Russell's heart. I sighed heavily and embraced him, wishing so badly that my brief meeting with Russell hadn't been real.

We'd just come home after stopping that witch and now a new and much bigger problem had reappeared. I felt like screaming out of frustration, but Godric somehow managed to soothe my rage by wrapping his arms around me as well.

"I won't let him get anywhere near you. I promise." he said.

I pulled away. "But we have to warn Eric. He killed Russell's progeny and now Russell probably wants revenge!" I said.

Godric nodded understandingly. "I'll call him. You go rest in the meantime. I don't want you to exhaust yourself."

I was too tired to argue with him, so I obeyed and went to bed while he made the call. I couldn't fall asleep at first, because I was too worried about Russell being back, but when Godric joined me in the bed I relaxed and fell asleep.

I still had nightmares, though, and this time it was one about Russell chasing me through the woods, wanting to kill me as payback for what Eric did. I also watched him as he killed Godric in the dream and when that happened, I woke up gasping and soaked in cold sweat.

"Bad dream?" Godric asked, putting a book he'd been reading away.

I nodded and looked at the clock. It was almost 4:00 AM, which meant that Godric was soon going to sleep too. I couldn't fall asleep again, though, so I tried tugged myself close to him and took a look at the book he'd been reading.

"I didn't know you liked _The Last Werewolf_… I mean, it doesn't strike me as a book someone like you would read, but then again – I don't even know what kind of music you like." I said.

Godric chuckled. "A friend of mine recommended it, actually, but I do enjoy reading it. The main character and I have a few things in common. But I don't know what music or books you enjoy either… what do you like reading?" he said.

"Mostly teen stuff like… _Hush, Hush _by Becca Fitzpatrick – gotta love _Patch_ and _Nora_ in it – and _Dark Visions_ by L.J. Smith, but I've read _The Last Werewolf_ too and a few other adult books."

Godric smiled weakly. "It is a shame that all of your belongings are still at your old home, but perhaps I could send someone to get them for you…"

"You would? Thank you! I miss my things and–"

I suddenly realized something. "Did you call my mom too? What if Russell knows about her? Godric, I can't let him–"

"Calm down, Sara. Yes, I did call and warn your mother. Xavier said he would protect her and make sure no one will hurt her."

I sighed in relief and relaxed, but I was still worried about everyone's safety. "I understand your concern about Russell, but I don't want you to worry about anything right now. Wasn't that why you wanted to come here?"

"It was, but…"

"No, _buts_. I'm grounding you."

I raised an eyebrow. "You can't _ground_ me! You're not my father and even my real father can't ground me without getting a fight in return!"

"Will you listen to me if I give you something?"

I became curious at that. "That depends… what is it?"

He smirked. "Close your eyes and count to 10."

I shook my head of him, but closed my eyes and began counting to 10, wondering what on earth he had for me. As I reached 10 and opened my eyes again, I gasped at the sight of what was in front of me. I couldn't believe that he'd really bought me an…

Engagement ring.

It was a three-stoned silver diamond ring with a beautiful floret design on its sides that made it look like it was made in the Victorian age. I was so speechless that I didn't say anything for what felt like hours and just stared at the small box's content.

"I'm hoping you like it," Godric said, breaking the silence. "If not then I will find–"

I shook my head and took the box, finally moving my gaze up to his eyes. "I love it, Godric. It's just… I never expected you to buy me an actual engagement ring."

Godric smiled and took the ring out, placing it on the proper finger. It fit perfectly, but it looked so weird to see such an expensive-looking ring on my hand.

"I need to call my mom! She'll faint when she hears this!" I said, smiling brightly.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I'd already left the bedroom and gone to call my mom. I mentally reminded myself to reward him later, which I was sure he would be thrilled about.

It took a little time for my mom to answer, but when she did she answered with a yawn. "Well, good morning to you too, mom!" I said teasingly.

"_Sara? Why are you calling this early? You're not pregnant, are you?_" she asked.

I frowned and sighed. "No, mom. I'm not pregnant. I don't think that's even possible when I'm dating a vampire. But I promise you that this is worth it. Godric asked me to marry him and I said yes plus he gave me the most beautiful ring I've ever seen!"

"_Godric asked you to marry him? But weren't you with Eric?_"

Oh yeah… I'd completely forgotten to tell her about what had happened in the last couple of weeks. "I did, but I realized that I loved Godric the most and we've moved in together in his home in Dallas, which means that I'll be closer to you too."

"_That's nice to hear, but you should've called me way earlier! I want to know what's going on in my daughter's love life. But congratulations with the engagement! I wish that Godric would've asked me first since he can't exactly ask your father, but I trust Godric and know that he's a good young man._"

I smiled. "I know and I'm sorry. I promise I'll visit you soon and then you can see my ring. I'll let you sleep now, but I just wanted to let you know."

"_It's okay, sweetie. Stay out of trouble and… you know what? Just go back to your fiancé and spend some time with him. I know you're unable to stay out of trouble._"

I blushed a little, but hung up and went back to Godric, who'd gone back to reading his book. I took his book and placed it on his nightstand, then crawled up on his lap. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him and that I was grateful of the gift, but I had a feeling that he already knew that, so I kissed him passionately instead and showed him how I felt.

My clothes came off quicker than I expected, but so did Godric's and I felt his lips exploring every inch of my body, sending shivers of pleasure through it.

I hated that whenever I made love with Godric, then he was able to make me lose control of my inhibitions, but this was what I needed and what I wanted.

Even as my Nix teeth were aching to come out he didn't stop me, but let me bite him as he'd bit me and I drank straight from his strong life force. It tasted so good that I nearly couldn't let go of him and in the end Godric had to pull me away, but he didn't seem to mind it.

"Remind me to buy you jewelries more often…" he said as we lay next to each other, me feeling way more exhausted than Godric probably was right now.

"Ha-ha, very funny! Don't get used to this sort of treatment," I said. "But about us getting married and all that… do I become a vampire or what?"

Godric sighed. I guessed that he'd dreaded that question for a long time, but even though the thought of becoming a vampire sounded cool, then I didn't know if I wanted to live forever, being forced to sleep during the day and never being able to have children of my own.

Most importantly: would my Nix side affect the vampire side?

"I don't want to turn you, because I think you should enjoy your humanity for as long as you can, but the thought of watching you die…"

"Let's wait to after the wedding before we make a decision like that. It's freaky enough that I'm actually marrying a vampire. How are we even going to do that? We can't exactly have a normal wedding and I'm sure my father will have something to say in the matter."

Godric smiled. "We'll find a way to make it work and when the night comes I promise that it will be a night you will never forget."

I giggled. "I wonder why that is…"

He chuckled and shook his head of me. "I think you have had too much of my life force…"

"No! No way! You can never have enough life force."

He raised an eyebrow. "Now I definitely know that you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk! God, you're a really annoying fiancé."

Godric laughed and as much as I loved hearing him laugh, then he was being pretty annoying right now (just kidding – I still love him!).

"Perhaps it is time for both of us to go to bed, yes?"

I nodded. "And if you make me breakfast later, then I may forgive you for that comment. Night!"

He kissed me on my forehead and pulled me close to him, making it impossible for me to act like I was mad at him when I wasn't.

But as I fell asleep I began dreaming something unusual that didn't feel like a dream at first, but more like a memory of sorts. It wasn't any of my memories, so I guessed it belonged to Godric.

_Godric looked around in the destroyed house, just looking at the remains of what used to be humans and vampires. A few feet away he spotted Eric lying on the floor and a moment of realization hit him._

_He almost died._

_His _progeny_ almost died._

_And now three vampires and two human companions were dead._

_As the other remaining vampires left the house and left him alone with Eric. I felt myself walking towards him, but when he looked up it was as if he was looking right through me._

_I took a look around the house as well and saw how badly the bombing had been – the bombing that eventually made him lose his position and his wish to live. _

_No wonder he had felt so guilty about it. There was so much blood everywhere and body parts lying all over the floor…_

"_Godric." I said, trying to get his attention. _

_He finally looked at me and it pained me to see so much sadness and remorse in his eyes. I sighed and looked at Eric, who was covered in blood and felt my heart skip a beat at the sight of him. _

_How was he still able to make me feel that way?_

_I was engaged to Godric – not Eric – and loved him. _

"_Why are you thinking about him?" Godric asked. "You said you love me."_

"_I do, Godric! I–"_

"_Then why can't you stop thinking about me?" Eric asked._

_I didn't know what to say, but when I opened my mouth to speak I suddenly saw Russell appear in the dream. He grabbed the broken leg of a chair and staked Godric before I could stop him, making me wake up gasping from the dream…_

"Godric!" I called out, looking around, but Godric was nowhere to be seen.

I was completely alone in the house.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	2. Nora

**A/N: Hii, thanks for all the lovely reviews, favs and alerts, and sorry about the late update! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 2:

I searched the entire house three times, called Godric five times and searched the outside two times, but my immortal fiancé had disappeared.

I didn't need to ask to know what had happened to him.

Godric had been kidnapped by Russell Edgington.

I didn't know what was worst: the fact that he had somehow managed to take someone as old and strong as Godric or the fact that he might kill Godric as revenge for what Eric did.

"Eric!" I called as loudly as I could, hoping that he would come.

If Godric died I was never going to be able to forgive myself for letting whoever took him get in. It couldn't have been Russell since he hadn't been invited inside… unless Russell of course had secretly bought the house or made someone else sneak inside – like werewolves.

"_Sara?_" It was Eric.

I sighed in relief and opened the front door, hugging him immediately. I didn't know what I would do if I didn't have him to help me and hopefully he could sense where his maker was.

"When did it happen?" Eric asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I woke up about an hour ago and saw that I was completely alone. I've tried calling him too, but he's not answering his phone. I think Russell took him." I said.

Eric's eyes widened. "Russell Edgington? But we buried him in cement…"

"I know, but I swear I saw him. He came to our home sometime after we'd arrived and then disappeared again before Godric saw him."

He let out a feral growl and turned around to leave, but I ran after him and stopped him. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To get Godric back and kill Russell. Go stay with your mother in the meantime."

I groaned. "I'm not staying here, while you go to Russell! The man wants you dead, Eric. You need my help. Please just let me help!"

Eric thought about it for a moment and reluctantly signed for me to follow him. I quickly grabbed my jacket and followed him to Godric's car. We got inside and he sped off before I could even get my seatbelt on, making me nearly fly into him.

I didn't complain, though, because right now I was only focused on getting Godric back and preferably as fast as possible. The thought of losing Godric made my heart break and if it wasn't because Eric was sitting in the car with me then I would have broken down crying.

"Where do you think he is? In Jackson?" I asked worriedly.

"No, his mansion was sold after we buried him. I don't understand how he was able to take him. Didn't you hear anything?" Eric answered.

I shook my head. "I only remember that I was having a nightmare just before I woke up. It was really strange… it was like a mixture of a dream and a memory."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Of what?"

I sighed heavily. "Of that time Godric's nest was bombed. I saw both of you and… and Russell staked him. It was so… _horrific_."

Eric said nothing and just placed his hand on mine, giving it a light squeeze. I might not be able to sense how he felt, but I could tell that he was anxious and that he dreaded that Godric would die too if we didn't find him in time.

"He finally bought you a ring?" he asked after a while.

I looked down at the diamond ring and blushed. "Yeah, he… well, he did propose to me." I answered.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "He did?"

I'd completely forgotten to tell him, but now he knew. "Yes. It was when Bill held me imprisoned."

Eric tried to smile, but I could tell that it was a forced smile. "Congrats. When is the wedding?"

I shrugged. "We didn't get that far, but right now I just need to get him back or else there won't be a wedding at all."

"Of course. But you sure you even want to get married? You'll have to become a vampire and can't have any children later."

I sighed. "I don't know and I don't want to make that decision yet."

Eric nodded understandingly. "I apologize. I didn't mean to–"

"I know and it's ok."

None of us said anything for the rest of the trip, but I noticed that we were leaving Texas and wondered where exactly we were going.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"To Los Angeles." Eric answered nonchalantly.

I frowned. "Los Angeles…?"

Eric nodded. "We're going to see my sister."

Now I really became confused. "You have a… sister? A living one?"

"Not by blood, no. But she is Godric's second progeny. Her name is Nora."

I was shocked to hear this because I had no idea that Godric had another progeny, but I was excited about meeting her since she was a part of Eric and Godric's "family".

"What is she like?"

Eric looked at me, smiling weakly. "She's… well, _her_. She is very intelligent, kind of intimidating, can handle high pressure and is a damn good liar. She works for the Vampire Authority too."

Nora sounded really awesome and hearing this about her made me more excited to meet her. I was about to ask about when she was turned when my cell phone suddenly started ringing. I gasped when I looked at the caller ID and immediately answered it.

"Godric! Where are you? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"_So far, yes, but he won't be for much longer if his little progeny doesn't come soon,_" Russell answered smugly. "_How've you've been, Sara? I hear that you've discovered some more abilities…_"

I groaned internally. "Russell, I know you want revenge for what happened to Talbot, but don't kill Godric. If you want to kill anyone, then kill me."

I didn't want to die, but I had to make sure that Godric stayed alive until we could save him. Of course Russell might expect me to say that, so I had to be careful.

"_Kill you?_" Russell laughed haughtily. "_Why would I kill you when you're such a rare little gem? How about this? I set Godric free if you contact your father and make him agree to have an alliance of sorts with me?_"

An alliance with my father?

Why would he want that?

I looked worriedly at Eric, who had heard everything and sighed. "Fine, I'll contact him, but I won't tell him about the alliance before I know for a fact that Godric is alive and that you actually will set him free. I'm not letting you of all people double-cross me."

Eric could sense that I was getting all worked up, so he grabbed the phone from me and took over. "Russell, if you hurt Godric, then I will come and kill you personally!" he hissed.

Lovely, Eric. Very lovely – just piss the enemy off (!)

"_Oh, I have other plans with you Eric and they involve driving a stake through your heart for taking away the love of my life! If you do anything stupid I'll kill Godric and then I'm sure Sara will kill you. He is her fiancé after all…_"

Russell hung up and Eric became so pissed off that he broke my phone. I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze towards the sky. It was almost dawn, so we had to find a motel where Eric could spend the day unless he wanted to look like burned toast.

"I'll buy you a new phone." he mumbled angrily.

God, this was so frustrating… I wanted to call my mom and ask her for help, but I couldn't do that before we got to a payphone.

"We should find a motel. The sun rises in an hour." I said without looking at him.

Eric kept driving for a little while, but he eventually pulled in at a scabby-looking motel for humans as well as vampires.

I wanted a room for myself even though we were friends, because right now I was really annoyed with him and I needed some time alone.

Of course Eric was very much against that and thought that it was safer if we shared a room, so I ended up sharing a small room with him that only had one big bed. It was a room for humans, but we only had to cover the window with a blanket to make it vampire-friendly.

"I'm going to find a payphone while you rest." I said as Eric sat down on the bed.

"Don't go far." he said.

I nodded and left the room, walking out to the nearest payphone across the street. It was very early in the morning, but I had rested enough and I couldn't even fall asleep if I wanted to when I had so many thoughts going through my head right now.

So I called my mom and hoped that she or Xavier could somehow help me with this. I didn't want to call Sookie after everything she'd been through and especially not when Russell probably wanted her for her blood too.

"Hi, Mom! I'm sorry to wake you up again, but I need your help." I said as she answered.

"_Help? What happened? Did someone hurt you?_" she asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine, but Godric is in trouble. A very psychotic vampire named Russell Edgington kidnapped him. Eric and I are at a motel now somewhere near Albuquerque, but we're hoping to get to Los Angeles as soon as possible, so we can talk to Godric's other progeny." I answered.

"_Oh… Is there anything I can do to help you? Anything at all?_"

Not it was going to get tricky. "Yes, I… I know you really, really dislike the idea, but I need you to contact Dad and tell him to meet me in Los Angeles… if you can."

My mother sighed heavily like I expected. "_I'll try, but it's a long time since I last talked with him. He might not want to talk with me._"

"Just give it a go and if not, then I'll try contacting him. I just need to focus on finding Godric and making sure that Eric doesn't do anything stupid."

"_Good luck with that! But seriously Sara, be careful. I don't want to lose the only daughter I have, so try controlling that temper of yours._"

I smiled weakly. "Okay, Mom. I love you."

"_I love you too, honey._"

I hung up and turned around, gasping as I nearly walked right into my adoptive mother Sue. I hadn't seen her for what felt like ages, but I recognized her immediately.

Her dark hair was a bit longer and messy, her eyes looked tired and I noticed that she had several scars on her arms as if she'd been fighting a lot lately.

"Hi, sweetie. Who were you talking with? That whore of a mother of yours?" Sue asked, smiling darkly.

"That's none of your god damn business, _bitch_. Move away before I smack you like you used to smack me around!" I hissed.

Sue growled like a wolf, so I instinctively kicked her as hard as I could on her shin and pushed her out of my way, running quickly away from the payphone.

I couldn't let her know that Eric was in the motel right now and asleep, so I ran in the opposite direction of the motel and tried losing her.

Sue was a fast runner and just like Zachary she didn't give up that easily. She chased me down the streets and whistled loudly, which was a signal for more werewolves to come out from their hiding spot and help her out.

I couldn't keep running in my normal speed, but as long as I was out in public I couldn't just transform into an animal.

Therefore, I used my remaining strength to run as fast as I could towards an alley and in that alley I transformed into a crow, flying off for the first time with my wings.

It was a little difficult at first, but after a while I got the hang of it and just kept flying, hiding myself in a flock of more crows that sat on the roof of a shop.

I sat up on the roof and watched as Sue and her gang or more like _pack_ ran around searching for me, hoping that the sun would soon go down, so Eric could help me...

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	3. Complicated

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the awesome reviews, favs and alerts! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 3:

"_Keep looking! I can smell she's nearby!_" Sue ordered.

Damn it!

I decided to fly away yet again and as I landed on a tree in the park, I transformed into a squirrel, hoping that they wouldn't be able to sniff me out again.

They'd been searching me for what felt like hours and it had in fact been hours since I left the motel to call my mom. I was getting tired of transforming so much and didn't know if I could hold on for much longer time.

Soon I would transform back and then it would be very awkward since I would be butt-naked.

I used my remaining strength to transform into a cat as I noticed that they were busy looking elsewhere then ran as fast as I could to an alley only to be caught in a net by some man from an animal shelter.

"Gotcha! Don't worry. We'll find you an owner once you've been neutered and cleaned." the man said, putting me inside a box.

What did he just say? He was going to _neuter_ me?

I hissed at him and tried getting out of the box, but he'd put a lock on it. This was seriously not my day! I couldn't transform to another animal, because I didn't have enough strength to do it and in a few hours I would turn back to my human form out of exhaustion.

Where was Eric when I needed him?

Oh yeah, right. He was forced to stay inside the motel until the sun went down. I groaned, but it came out like a growl of sorts. I decided to give up and let him take me to the shelter, but only because I didn't want to exhaust myself too much.

We eventually arrived at the animal shelter and he placed me in a cage where two other homeless cats were, but unfortunately for me these two cats were males and looked pretty horny.

I hissed at them and scratched one of them in the face, making it let out a whimper and leaving me alone. I tried holding on to my cat form for as long as I could, but I eventually had to transform back and ended up lying naked on the floor much to the two cats' confusion.

"Lovely! Can this day get any worse?" I muttered.

I tried covering my body as much as I could since I knew the man would return for me, but when I heard the sound of footsteps nearing the cage, I didn't see the man.

I saw Sue and her gang of werewolves.

"Now that you've stopped running, then maybe we could get on with our plans?" Sue said, smiling darkly. "Open the cage, guys."

The werewolves near enough ripped the door open and of course the two cats fled without me (bastards!), while I remained stuck in here.

"Why are you here? Are you working for Russell too like that piss-poor excuse of a husband you had?" I asked.

Sue slapped me hard across my face so quickly that I didn't have time to move away. Anger flared up inside me and I went to attack her, but the other werewolves grabbed me.

"Don't you talk bad about Zachary! I loved him and _you_ killed him, you little bitch!" Sue snarled.

She ordered the werewolves to take me out to the van and as they did I saw that they had killed the workers at the animal shelter. I was forced outside and thrown inside the van, but none of them ever got to close the door before I suddenly saw Eric attacking them.

Sue and a few of the others managed to get away, but the rest had gotten their heart ripped out, which they definitely deserved for chasing me all day.

"Sara, are you okay?" Eric asked, helping me out of the van.

"I'm exhausted, naked and freezing my ass off plus I almost got neutered, so no, I'm not okay!" I grumbled.

Eric groaned and took his leather jacket off, handing it to me. It wasn't comfortable, but it was big enough to cover the main parts of my body that I didn't want to show and kept me warm.

"We should go before they return with more werewolves." he said.

"I'm fine with that, but we're stopping at a clothing store on the way!" I said.

He rolled his eyes, picked me up into his arms and flew off with me. I didn't know that vampires could fly, but it was very practical right now. We got to the car and sped off faster than allowed, continuing our trip to Los Angeles where Nora hopefully still lived.

We did make a stop to a clothing store that was open at nighttime too, but Eric forced me to stay in the car while he bought some clothes for me, which worried since the man probably wasn't used to buying clothes to 18-year-old girls.

When he returned he had at least five bags of clothes and looked a little annoyed, but it couldn't be because of me. He dumped the bags in my lap and I crawled into the back where I had more space to change into the new clothes.

"Why did you buy this much?" I asked as I looked through the many shirts that were in one of the bags.

"A shopping assistant came… she was very persuasive." Eric answered monotonously.

I raised an eyebrow. "Aha… well, thanks. Now keep your eyes on the road while I change."

I pulled a red shirt and a pair of black shorts on along with some cute ballerina flats that the shopping assistant clearly picked out for me.

When I was done getting dressed, I moved back to the front and took a look at the road signs. We were still hours away from Los Angeles, but at least we were far away from Sue.

"Thank you for saving me by the way… even if you were very late," I said, breaking the awkward silence between us. "So… are you still with Sookie?"

"No, she… broke up with me and with Bill." Eric said.

I suddenly felt so much more awkward. Why did I even bring up the subject?

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Eric looked at me for moment, but didn't say a word. I wished that he would, because I couldn't stand him and I being mad at each other.

"Are you coming to the wedding?"

I knew that he probably didn't want to talk about it, but I wanted to and I wanted to know if he was going to continue hating me for choosing Godric.

"I… don't know."

I sighed heavily and looked out of the window for a moment. It was dark, but the stars were shining beautifully in the sky. I sat staring at the sky for a while, until my eyelids became so heavy that I eventually fell asleep.

By the time we finally arrived in Los Angeles it was close to dawn again, so we drove to a motel for solely vampires and decided to spend the day there.

I was still sore after transforming so much and didn't want to spend the entire day doing almost nothing, so I decided to rest too and slept lay in the bed beside Eric.

We both lay awake at first and didn't say or do anything even though we both knew what the problem was.

"I'm taking the couch." I said, stepping out of the bed.

"Why? It's got a huge blood stain on it and only God knows what else…" Eric said casually. "Do you mind grabbing my cell phone now you're at it?"

I rolled my eyes, but walked over to his leather jacket that hung on a chair and searched its pockets. "It's not in your jacket…"

"Maybe it fell down on the floor."

I went down on all fours and looked under the table, looking around on the floor, but then I suddenly heard him purr and realized what he was doing.

The son of a bitch was checking out my ass!

"Hey, Eric! I think I found something that belongs to you." I said, grabbing an old sock that looked like it had been there for way too long.

"Oh, and what's that?" he asked curiously.

I hid the sock behind me and walked up to him, letting him enjoy the sight of me only in my underwear, until I finally was close enough to throw it in his face.

"You filthy pervert! Eat this!" I said.

He coughed of the horrific smell and jumped out of the bed, pushing me against the wall and placing his arms at the sides of my head to lock me in. I laughed at first, but then I saw how he looked at me and my laughter died down.

"Eric, I–"

He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against mine, confirming the fear I'd had about going on this trip with him. I couldn't do this to Godric when he was being held captive by Russell and waiting for me, so I pushed Eric away and slapped him hard across his face.

"Stop trying, Eric! I love Godric and I'll always love him the most!" I hissed.

"No, you don't. I can feel that you still love me. You miss me and you want to be with me, because you're scared that marrying Godric might be the wrong choice!" Eric said.

I sighed heavily and looked away, but he cupped my face with his hands and made me look into his eyes again.

"I love you, Sara. I know I shouldn't love you and let you marry Godric, but I can't. I can't be unselfish when you're one of the best things that have ever happened to me."

I closed my eyes and wished that I would vanish to another place far away from Eric. I hated that I couldn't stop thinking and dreaming about him, because it wasn't fair to Godric when I knew how much he loved me too.

"Go to bed before we both make a mistake we're going to regret." I said, opening my eyes again.

Eric hesitated, but pulled away and walked back to the bed. I waited until he'd fallen asleep before I finally lied down beside him and tried getting some sleep.

If only love wasn't so complicated…

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;)**


	4. Ménage À Trois

**A/N: Hii, thanks for all the lovely reviews! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 4:

That day I dreamt about Godric.

He was lying on the floor in what looked like a dungeon, his hands and legs were chained to the wall with silver chains and for a moment I thought that he was dead, because he wasn't moving at all, but I reminded myself of that he was a vampire and probably just unconscious.

In the dream I'd tried to wake Godric up and when he opened his eyes, he looked at me with a shocked expression on his face, but he also looked worried.

"_You shouldn't be here_," he said hoarsely, his voice sounding as if he had swallowed acid. "_He wants you. You have to stay away from here. Don't come for me._"

And then the dream had ended and I woke up lying on top of Eric with his arm wrapped securely around my waist. I looked at him for a long moment and watched him sleep, wondering how he was always able to surprise me.

No, this wasn't right

Right now Godric was trapped somewhere and needed my help. I didn't know if he was even still alive, but I had a feeling that that dream I had wasn't an ordinary dream.

Could I have been using my ability to enter his dreams without knowing it?

The sound of my stomach growling woke Eric up and he instinctively removed his arm, allowing me to crawl off him. I stepped out of the bed without saying anything and went in to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth while he dressed.

Once I went back in to the bedroom I found Eric slamming a young man against the door, asking him about whom he was working for and why he was asking for us.

"Eric! Let go of him! He's just a teenager for Christ's sake!" I yelled, pulling Eric away.

He reluctantly let go of the man and after coughing a bit from being nearly strangled, he stood up and took out a small business card of sorts that he handed to Eric.

"Nora sent you?" he asked.

"Yes. She heard that you were here and sent me to take you to her home." he answered.

Eric looked at me and then at the young man again before nodding and pulling on his jacket. I quickly grabbed the bags with my clothes and followed them out to a black limousine.

I squealed in joy when I saw the limousine and pushed Eric out of the way to get in first, making him rolling his eyes of my childish behavior.

Oh well, I still was 18 and I'd never sat in a limousine before, so I was allowed to be happy.

We were taken to the part of Los Angeles where the rich vampires lived in their own gated community. Nora lived in a beautiful mansion that was about the same size as Russell's, but this mansion looked like it was centuries old.

"Does she have a pool?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Probably, yes," Eric answered. "And a Jacuzzi too."

I smiled brightly and as soon as the car door was opened, I jumped out and ended up running right into a beautiful young woman, who looked about 25 years old.

"Sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to–"

"It's ok," she said and I saw her gaze wandering down to the ring on my finger. "You must without a doubt be Godric's fiancée Sara. My name is Nora."

I shook her hand shyly, but in the middle of our greeting Eric just came and pushed me aside so hard that I fell down on the ground.

"Dick!" I growled.

"Ignore her," Eric said with a smirk. "It's nice to see you again, Nora."

"You too, brother. I'm just wondering how you could allow Russell Edgington to take Godric. Where were you when it happened?" Nora asked angrily.

Eric groaned. "No one could've known that Russell would break free and let alone go after Godric, but I promise I will find him and gladly drive a stake through Russell's heart." he answered.

"I had a dream about Godric today," I said, getting up from the ground. "He told me not to come and said something about Russell wanting me. I think it wasn't just a dream, but more…"

"Dream-walking," Nora finished and nodded. "It is a common gift among Nixes, but I'm surprised you were able to use it at such a young age and with you still being part human."

"And how do you know about Nixes?" Eric asked suspiciously.

Nora grinned. "I know a lot about mystical creatures, Eric. That's a part of my job, remember? Now let's go inside and feed this Nix before she starts draining our life force."

I blushed of that comment, but followed Nora inside and she made her cook make me a sandwich, while she and Eric had a bottle of warmed up Tru Blood. While I attacked my sandwich I noticed that Nora was watching me eat with a curious look on her face.

"I miss being able to eat normal food," she said when she noticed I'd caught her staring. "Blood tastes good and all, but… I miss being able to eat crème brûlée, risotto and oh! And truffles! I simply loved those when I was still human."

"So I wouldn't be able to enjoy that if I became a vampire?"

Nora shook her head. "We can eat it, yes, but it doesn't satisfy us the same way blood does. Isn't that right, Eric?"

I looked at Eric and noticed that he was purposely not looking at me. Maybe he was thinking about how I rejected him less than 24 hours ago or about the kiss we shared.

Nora suddenly looked back and forth between Eric and I and something dawned to her. She took a sip of her drink and then stood up.

"I promise we will find Godric in no time. I have sent my best vampires and humans to find Russell's location. Until they find him, you can stay here in my home." she said.

"Thank you so much. I know that it will be a suicide mission for both of us to just waltz right up to him when he's 3000 years old and probably extremely pissed off." I said.

"I don't care how old he is. I'm not sitting here and letting some incompetent vampire look for Russell. Russell is smart and knows that he's not getting away with this alive. That's why he asked Sara to contact her father. He wants someone to help him overthrow the Authority." Eric said.

"Oh my… and your father? What does he think of this?"

I shrugged. "I haven't talked with him yet, but my mom promised to contact him for me."

"Just don't let him inside here. I have an open mind, but the last time I met a Nix he tried to drain my life force. Not a pleasant feeling at all."

I instinctively looked at Eric. He was the first person I ever drained and also still the man I lost my virginity to.

Lovely (!) I lost my virginity to a 1000 years old Swedish Viking.

I bet Lola would laugh her ass off if she heard this or else she would start asking me to share all the dirty details.

"Eric, I want to find Godric as quickly as possible too, but you've both travelled a long way and are probably tired. We'll wait to tomorrow before we continue the search." Nora said calmly.

Wow, she truly was cool under pressure, but I knew that Nora didn't want us to use our strength on a pointless search for Godric in an area where he might not even be, unless…

"I have an idea," I blurted. "I could try dream-walking again and see if I can find Godric's location. I noticed that he was kept in an old dungeon the last time I saw him."

"But you don't even know how to control that power yet," Eric said. "It'll be like taking an aim at someone in the dark. You should more be focusing on getting in contact with your father and tell him what's going on."

I rolled my eyes and really felt like slapping Eric. He was only being mean to me, because he was pissed off about being rejected.

But I wasn't going to let Eric be the boss of me, so I left the dinner table and went upstairs where I could be alone. I hid myself for a moment to make sure that they weren't following me and then found myself a bedroom where I could sleep.

I locked and blocked the door with the dresser and once I was sure that they couldn't get in, I lay down on the beautiful Victorian styled bed and tried falling asleep.

I thought the same thoughts I'd had the previous time and after lying awake for nearly an hour or so I finally drifted off to sleep.

At first it was very dark all around me, but little after little I saw a picture form in my mind of Godric trying to break free from the chains.

He looked much paler than the last time and even though his bare chest was smooth as always, then it was smeared in blood from the times Russell probably had tortured him.

"_Godric,_" I said, catching his attention. He spotted me and I saw that look of fear in his eyes again return. "_I know that I shouldn't be here, but I need you to tell me where you are so we can save you. What happened when you were taken?_"

Godric sighed, but he knew that I wasn't going anywhere. "_I heard a sound,_" he said. "_I thought that Russell might be back, so I went to take a look in the house and saw a werewolf. They all attacked me and a woman tried getting to you, but I forced her and the others outside… and that's when Russell's minions came and lured me into a trap._"

I wanted to reach out and touch Godric, but I couldn't move myself from where I stood. My limbs felt like they were made of stone and too heavy for me to lift.

"_What happened then? Did you see where he took you?_"

Godric shook his head. "_I woke up in here and Russell has been trying to find you ever since. He wants you for some reason and it's not only because of your powers. That's why you have to stay away. Do you understand, Sara? Don't come!_"

I wanted to object, but I suddenly felt myself waking up again by the feeling of Eric shaking me, until I opened my eyes and kicked him away.

"You fool! Why would you do that?" I snarled.

"You weren't breathing, Sara! You could've died if you stayed for longer time!" Eric snarled, flashing his fangs at me.

I didn't care and threw a lamp at him that of course missed. I grabbed a vase from the beauty table and threw that at him too, but he quickly ducked and then ran up to me, pushing me against the table, so I couldn't throw another thing at him. I was pissed off at him for stopping me when I was _so_ _close_ to finding out where Godric was.

"I almost found out where he is! You have to let me try again! I might be able to–"

"No, Sara! You're only putting yourself in more danger than you already are!" Eric snarled.

"I don't care if I'm in danger! I just want to find Godric and have a fucking normal life! Is that too much to ask for?"

Eric growled and was about to say something, but he stopped himself and sighed. "You don't get how much it frustrates me that you don't care about whether you live or not… You think any of us want to see you die?"

By 'us' I knew that he meant him and Godric, but he knew as well as I did that I would die for both of them if I had to.

"Förstår du inte att jag älskar dig?" he asked.

I might not have any idea of what he said, but I knew from the way he said it that he was afraid of losing me and that was why he was being so bossy.

"I won't do it again," I said reluctantly. "I promise."

Eric sighed of relief and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. I knew it was wrong, but I missed the feeling of his lips on my skin. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them again, Eric was gone and I was alone in the room.

"_You don't have to feel guilty about loving both of them._" Nora said, standing in the doorway.

I flinched at the sound of her voice and looked up at her. I didn't know how to reply to that, because of course I had to feel guilty about it… right?

"They're both too stubborn to give you up, so why don't you just… let them share you?"

My eyes widened. "Let them share me? I don't want to have a ménage à trois with a maker and his progeny! That's just… really awkward and weird." I said.

Nora shrugged. "I'm just suggesting it. But right now I see a girl, who's too selfish to give her love to both of the men who loves her and who's too selfish to let one of them go."

She left the room and left me baffled, but I had a bad feeling inside of that she was right.

Maybe I was being too selfish?

I had tried to let one of them go, but that didn't work that well, so maybe… maybe I should just let them share me. The idea sounded crazy in my ears and amoral, but I _was_ dealing with two vampires – not humans. And as Nora said – they were both too stubborn to give me up.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;)**


	5. Roman

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! ;) **

**Keep them coming if you want me to update faster!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 5:

While Eric and Nora were resting inside I sat outside in Nora's beautiful garden and enjoyed feeling the sun on my face. I thought about how the sun would burn me if I decided to become a vampire and how I could never walk in the daylight again.

The thought honestly saddened me.

Being a vampire wasn't all fun and without consequences, but neither was being a human with Nix traits. I was only 18 and shouldn't have to make a decision like this one right now and still I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it.

Nor could I stop thinking about two particular vampires I'd fought to protect and keep alive.

Two nights had passed by without anything new about Godric's current whereabouts and the more time that went the more restless I became.

I had tried sneaking out and going to find Godric on my own, but both times Eric had caught me on my way out and asked where I was going. Not to mention the many times Nora reminded me that I couldn't do anything about it when I was just a human.

That had really annoyed me, but for once I would let Eric and Nora do their thing instead of getting in their way and getting myself in trouble like I always did.

"_Sara._" a familiar voice suddenly said.

The voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked confusedly around in the quiet garden, my eyes widening as I saw a _squirrel _standing right before me. The squirrel looked familiar, though, and even in his disguise I could see that it was my dad.

"_Go to the pond. The sun is weakening me._"

I looked around to make sure that no one was watching me and then followed the squirrel to a nearby pond where Nora had all sorts of beautiful fishes.

The squirrel jumped into the 3.5 feet deep pond and transformed into my father. The water went to just above his…ehm… private parts, so he wasn't completely exposed.

"I'm guessing mom got in touch with you then," I said quietly so I wouldn't draw too much attention. "What did she tell you?"

"Only that your fiancé had been kidnapped by Russell Edgington and that you needed my help. I almost decided not to come, because I don't think that you should marry a vampire. A vampire cannot live in our home with us. He is our enemy." he said.

I sighed. "I know that, but I love him and I don't just need your help to get him back. I need your help to kill Russell too. He wants me for some reason and he wants to have an alliance with you, so that he can overpower the Authority. He wants to rule over all the humans and be the supreme leader of them. Isn't that at least in any of your interest?"

He looked furious, which meant that it _was_ something he was interested in. "I will never collaborate with a vampire. Never! Not me or the other tribes that are below mine."

"Then will you help me? Russell won't give me Godric back if you don't agree to work with him, so maybe if you pretend wanting to work with him long enough for me to get him out, then–"

"You are not going anywhere near that vampire."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine! I won't go. But you _have_ to help Eric and Nora or else I will never talk to you again."

He smirked. "You sound so like your mother right now. She threatened me too and said she would hunt me down if I didn't help you out."

I smirked too, but I couldn't gloat over it yet. "We have a deal then? You'll help me kill Russell Edgington and save Godric?"

My father nodded and shook my hand. "You have my word, but wait here until I say it is time to go. I have a lot of things I need to sort out first."

He transformed into a bird and flew away, leaving me standing alone at the pond. I sighed and hoped that this plan was going to work, because if it didn't then I had to improvise a little.

Or _a lot_.

I walked back to the terrace and sat down, continuing enjoying the feeling of the sun my face. It was starting to get warmer than before, so I decided to go for a swim in Nora's 50 feet long pool after spending another hour in the sun.

I borrowed one of Nora's bikinis (she'd offered me one of her many closets with clothes) and jumped into the cool water in the most childish way, accidentally splashing water on one of the female guards that held an eye on me in there.

"Sorry!" I muttered, my cheeks turning rosy.

I swam a couple of lapses and was in the middle of swimming my 6th lap when I heard footsteps just outside the pool room.

I ducked under the water in case it was Eric, because I really didn't want to talk with him now, but despite being able to breathe under water, then I knew that I had been spotted by someone who was standing at the edge of the pool.

I swam back up to the surface and let out a small gasp when I saw that it wasn't Eric, but someone entirely else – a tall man who looked about 40 years old or so.

He was dressed in a suit and had an air about him that made me believe that he was the boss or leader of something or someone and I could tell just by noticing the way he looked at me that he was much older than anyone would expect.

"Three minutes under water – impressive for a human," he said, smiling weakly. "But I'm sure that as a Nix you can do it for much longer time. Am I right?"

I shrugged and wondered why he was staring so intently at me. It wasn't in a pervy way, but it still freaked me out a little.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Clearly not someone you know or else you would have talked nicely to me. I am Roman, the leader of the Vampire Authority." he answered.

I snorted. "Is that supposed to scare me?"

He smiled darkly and bent down in his knees, so we were almost at same level. "It usually scares vampires _and_ humans, but perhaps the same doesn't go for Nixes? I wouldn't know as I have never met one of your kinds before now."

I reached my hand out and he shook it as I said: "Nice to meet you then, Roman. I'm Sara. I'm guessing you're here about Godric's kidnapping and that psycho Russell."

Roman stood up and nodded. "Russell has proven himself a danger to our and the humans' society and Godric… is an old friend of mine. I have also heard that he wishes to overthrow the Authority."

"That's true, yes. He wants to start an alliance with my father, but I have talked with him and he refuses to ally with a vampire, so we have nothing to fear."

"Your father? Who is he precisely?"

"I don't know his name, but he's the leader of the tribe in Louisiana."

Roman's eyebrow lifted at that. "Ah, that Nix! I know him. I have heard that his tribe is one of the strongest and dominating in the entire country."

My eyes widened, but it did make sense. My father wouldn't be so intent on making me take over his tribe if it wasn't because it was very important that I did it.

"I see… well now I know why Russell wants to have an alliance with him."

Roman's eyebrow lifted again. "He wants an alliance?"

I nodded and decided to jump out of the water, going to grab a towel when Eric and Nora suddenly entered the pool room. I noticed that Eric's eyes fell on me briefly before he quickly looked away and quickly wrapped the towel around myself, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Roman! Thank you for coming so soon," Nora said and turned her gaze to Eric. "This is my brother Eric and I see you've already met Sara."

"Yes, Sara is… a very intriguing young Nix. She notified me that Mr. Edgington wishes to have an alliance with the Nix king. Thankfully he does not wish to work with him, so perhaps we can use that to our benefit. I say that Sara and her father infiltrate Russell's home together. Russell is not stupid and knows that we will attack him eventually, so we wait to his guards are down."

Eric wanted to object to the part about me and my dad going to Russell's home, but he couldn't when the orders were given by none other than the leader himself.

As much as I wanted to object to it too, then I was actually pleased with Roman's plan and wanted to go as fast as possible.

"My father told me to wait for him until he has told his tribe about the plan," I said, earning a weird look from Eric who obviously didn't know I'd talked with my dad today. "Once he returns I will tell him about what we're going to do."

Roman and Nora nodded in agreement, while Eric remained annoyed about the plan. He said nothing as I left the room and walked up to my bedroom, but once I was inside it I found him standing in my bedroom, looking more than just pissed off.

"You can't be serious! Are you really going to go to Russell's hiding place when Godric _warned_ you about going there?" he said.

"Yes, it's Roman's orders." I said smugly.

Eric snorted. "Since when have you ever followed someone's orders?"

"_Eric,_ I'm going and there's nothing youcan do about it. I promise I will be careful, but right now my main priority is to save Godric."

"I get that, but don't you find it a little suspicious that Russell wants you? I _killed_ Talbot and he knows that Godric and I love you, so either he's going to kill you or do something worse to you!"

"Not if I stop him first!"

Eric looked frustrated, but he wasn't the only one who was frustrated right now. I hated that every time we talked we always ended up having an argument.

"Stop worrying so much about me, Eric. It's not your job to do that and I don't want you to use your strength worrying about me. You should be worrying about your maker." I said calmly.

"I know and I do, but I also know that Godric would do the same if I was the one being held hostage by Russell right now."

I could only agree with him.

"It's dinner time." I said, knowing that it wasn't good for us to be alone together.

"Of course." Eric muttered and left.

I locked the door behind him just in case and then took a quick shower before getting dressed. I let my hair remain wet and merely braided it since I didn't have time to dry it properly, then went downstairs to find them all seated at the dinner table.

I was of course the only one who had normal food, while they drank Tru Blood or food with animal blood in it.

"What is it I hear about Godric proposing to you?" Roman asked as we ate.

I nearly choked on a piece of chicken and looked up at him with wide eyes. Did _everyone_ know about our engagement?

"I told him, Sara." Nora said.

"Oh… for a moment I thought it was nationwide vampire gossip. But yes, it's true that we're engaged. That's why I'm so eager to get him back alive." I said.

"Normally vampires who choose to marry a human also turns their companion into a vampire, but I am not quite sure if this should be allowed in your case. You are part Nix and we don't know the consequences of it."

"Agreed," Eric said. "Turning a Nix could put us all in danger and will stir up a lot of trouble between the Nix and vampire community."

I rolled my eyes. He was only saying that because he was currently annoyed with me, but a part of me did agree with them.

It could be dangerous to me to become a vampire.

"Why exactly do Nixes hate vampires so much?" I asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious? They both hunt humans and are spread all over the country. Their hatred to each other is about territory and supremacy." Roman answered.

"What else do you know about Nixes?"

"I have mostly heard tales about their powers, how they were created and of course efficient ways to kill them, but I haven't had any of the tales confirmed. So tell me Sara… Is it true that you are capable of shifting into humans and animals?"

I nodded and took one look at Eric, then slowly but surely transformed into him. I always felt most comfortable at transforming into him and I often wondered if it was because of our blood link.

"Brilliant. You just gave me another idea to how we can stop Russell..."

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	6. Revenge

**A/N: Hi, I'm_ so, so, so sorry_ about the late update, but my muse has been gone for a while and I've been kind of depressed and stressed lately (not a good combination!), but thank you so much for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 6:

"You sure you're ready for this?" my father asked as we stood outside a werewolf bar Sue was currently in along with her annoying friends.

"Completely," I answered. "Let's catch a werewolf, shall we?"

He nodded and I watched as he transformed into one of the werewolves we'd knocked unconscious so that we could steal their ID. When my father was fully transformed I did the same thing and we calmly approached the bar as if it we were regulars.

We got in and quickly found Sue seated at the bar, acting like a total whore and getting drunk as usual… god, did she really use to be my mom?

"Stay calm," Dad said, noticing my rage. "We are here to have fun and relax."

Right… have fun and relax, then jump on Sue and 'fail' at kidnapping her, so that she would take both of us without becoming suspicious.

I decided to walk up to the bar and ordered a drink, standing right next to Sue. She didn't seem to recognize me as I was disguised as a female werewolf named Lucy, but she did look at me with a curious look at first.

"Long time, no see, Lu," Sue said, smirking mischievously. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, you know. It's the same," I lied and took a sip of my beer. "There's something I need to tell you. It's about that girl you're looking for. Can we go somewhere more private?"

Sue raised an eyebrow, but nodded and signed for me to follow her. I quickly signed for my dad to follow me too and Sue led me out to the back of the bar where I knew my dad would soon be.

But once we were outside Sue suddenly grabbed my neck and slammed me against the wall, then whistled loudly, which made a group of werewolves hurry outside.

"I have to admit that you're getting better at shifting, but you're not good enough to get past me, you little bitch!" she snarled.

I transformed back since she already knew it was me and quickly punched her in the face, then ducked and tried running past her, but someone grabbed me and pinned me against the ground, holding me down with his weight.

My dad quickly attacked one of them, though, and I watched in surprise as he knocked them down one after another, stabbing them in their heart with a knife like a professional.

He tried getting to me, but Sue grabbed a jerrycan and suddenly started emptying its content all over me while the man kept holding me down. It was first when she lit a match and held it over me that I realized what she was doing and so did my dad.

"_Don't_ move, werewolf!" he snarled.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Sorry, but if I as much as drop this match on your girl, then she'll die a very slowly and agonizing death, so _you_ better not move, _Nix_!" Sue snapped.

I shuddered and even though I knew that Sue wouldn't kill me when Russell needed me, then I still feared that she would drop the match by accident and set me on fire.

My dad stood still and transformed back to his human form, making Sue relax and blow the match out. I sighed of relief, but was suddenly yanked up from the ground by the brawny werewolf.

"Good, now take this and go back to your people and wait for Russell to contact you," Sue said, throwing a phone to him. I briefly wondered if he even knew how to use one. "Say goodbye to your daddy, Sara. You won't be seeing him for a long while."

"This was not what we arranged. I refuse to work with Russell if not I go with her!" Dad said angrily.

Sue laughed darkly. "That's where you're wrong. Russell never agreed to any of that, but if you behave and do as he says, then he'll give your daughter back in one piece."

She dragged me away from my father, but although he was losing his only daughter, then he didn't seem worried or scared about it, so I stayed calm and just hoped that he had a plan that could help us save his plan of ours that was going pretty bad so far.

"Oh, I nearly forgot…" Sue said as we reached her car. "This is for punching me, you little brat!"

Sue knocked me in my face with her elbow so hard that I broke my lip and was knocked unconscious; making it probably easier for her to bring me to Russell's new hiding spot.

I first woke up when we were at the old mansion Russell had taken over and filled with his annoying werewolf minions, but I was being held in both arms by a werewolf, so I couldn't run.

I didn't want to run either, because now that I'd found Russell's home, then I could get to Godric and save him. I made sure to take a good look around and noticed that the security wasn't the only thing that had improved since the last time.

Russell on the other hand looked like himself.

"Ah, there she is… and smelling of gasoline?" Russell said, raising an eyebrow.

"She did it!" I said childishly, pointing at Sue.

Sue rolled her eyes and pushed me towards Russell. I landed at his feet and he knelt down, cupping my slightly swollen face with his hands.

"Look at that bruise… that's gotta hurt."

I pushed him away from me and got up, taking another look around for Godric. I suddenly heard the sound of chains sliding against the floor and when I saw no other than a beaten up Godric, I ran as fast as I could towards him, yanking him out of the two werewolves' grip and holding him tightly.

"Oh, Godric! Thank God you're alive!" I said, feeling tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" he said hoarsely. "You–"

"I know I shouldn't have come and I know that I'm getting myself in danger, but you're my fiancé and I can't let anyone hurt you on my watch. Especially not Russell."

I glared at Russell, who just rolled his eyes and signed for the werewolves to unchain Godric, which they thankfully did.

I took another look at Godric's slowly healing body and face and pressed my lips softly against his, feeling that same wonderful feeling of happiness I always did when we were together.

"You don't understand, Sara," Godric said quietly, looking right into my eyes. He looked tired and like he'd been tortured for days, which he probably had been as payback for what Eric did. "He wants to–"

"That's enough. Escort young Godric back to his progeny before I change my mind about letting him live." Russell interrupted.

The werewolves grabbed Godric, but I refused to let go of him just yet. I couldn't stand the thought of being away from him again after everything we'd both been through.

"For fucks sake!" Russell walked up to us and pulled me away easily from Godric. "It was lovely to meet you again, Godric. I just wished you were as frightening as the day we first met."

"Don't you dare touching her, Russell! I will kill you with my bare hands if you make her spill one drop of blood!" Godric snarled, flashing his fangs.

I'd never seen Godric as feral and dangerous as he looked tonight, but I wanted to kill Russell as badly as he did for what he'd done to Godric.

"I'm starting to lose my patience. Get that damn vampire out of my home or I'll rip your heads off!" Russell snarled at the werewolves.

They panicked and quickly left the mansion with Godric, dragging him out of the room after injecting what looked like silver into his neck to weaken him.

"Oh god… you bastard! You're going to pay for all the pain you've caused Godric!" I snarled, going to jump on Russell and sink my Nix teeth into him, but I was tackled to the floor by Sue.

"Thank you, Sue. Now clean her up and find some clothes to her. I want her to look decent when it happens."

I frowned. "When what happens?"

He grinned. "I'll let you know later, sweetie."

I didn't like the sound of that.

At all.

Sue forced me upstairs and into one of the bedrooms where I was stripped down, cleaned and dressed in a (surprise, surprise!) blood red dress. It wasn't the one I'd worn the last time, but a shorter and sexier one, making me feel so much more uncomfortable about being here.

Once I was dressed I was taken downstairs to Russell and he pulled me into his arms, spinning me around as if we were a couple out dancing.

"It's been a while since I've last seen Godric so… wild and untamed," he said. "Did you know that he used to kill humans for fun back in the 1st century?" Russell asked, smirking smugly.

"I do, so don't even bother trying to use that against me in any way!" I snapped.

He chuckled. "You sure haven't changed since we last met. Is Eric still madly in love with you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fuck you, Russell! I don't need anyone to help me kill you!"

I flashed my Nix teeth at him again, but he just chuckled and slammed me against the wall, holding the side of his arm against my throat to keep my head still.

"Go ahead. Try little Nix. But just remember that I've way longer than your dear Godric. I could kill you right now and here if I wanted to and trust me; I do want to kill you – especially if it'll hurt Eric as much as it hurt me when he killed Talbot."

I gulped and stayed quiet, which made him remove his arm from my throat and let go of my body too. Being killed by Russell was the last thing I wanted, so perhaps it was best if I didn't piss him off until I at least knew what he wanted me for.

"I'm guessing there's a reason why Godric didn't even want me to come…" I said calmly.

Russell raised an eyebrow. "Ah, yes… that… well, let's not drag it out anymore. Why try slowing down what is bound to happen to you?"

I frowned and felt my heart beginning to beat faster. I dreaded the worst and wanted to scream, but it wouldn't make much of a difference.

Russell was right.

He could kill me if he wanted to and the look of hatred he had in his eyes made me realize that that was exactly what he was going to do.

He wanted revenge.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**

**IMPORTANT: I'm going to Dublin on this Sunday and won't be back until March 24, so there won't be an update next week :'( **


	7. A Changed Man

**A/N: Hii, I'm back from Dublin! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 7:

Everything happened so fast that I nearly missed it, but I knew exactly who had come to rescue me when Russell had suddenly sunk his fangs into my neck.

Eric.

The Swedish Viking had stormed inside _alone_ and tackled Russell to the floor so hard that I was sure I heard someone's bone break. Russell easily tossed Eric off himself and threw him into a glass cabinet that instantly shattered all over the floor as soon as he smashed into it.

I instinctively went to help him, but felt Sue sling an arm around my waist and pull me into another room, trying to force me out while the two vampires continued to fight with their bare fists.

We reached the backyard before Sue suddenly let out an agonizing scream and dropped to the ground, behind her stood now Godric with her bloody heart in his hand.

Godric still looked weak and hurt, but he seemed to be able to use some strength to help me and swept me up into his arms before I could protest.

"What about Eric? He'll kill him!" I said as Godric ran as fast as he could towards the nearby forest.

"Roman ensured me that help is on the way, but until then I will fight with every bit of power I have left." Godric said, putting me down.

"But–!" He interrupted me with a quick, but passionate kiss that left me speechless and gave him enough time to leave without being stopped.

I groaned and looked around in the dark forest, feeling the hair rise in the back of my neck. I was completely alone and I didn't like it one bit.

"Dad?" I called out carefully. "Are you here?"

I got no reply, but only an eerie silence.

The forest seemed darker as the glowing moon was covered by thick, dark gray clouds and the temperature seemed to drop several degrees.

I took one step and that was when I suddenly sensed someone's presence behind me, making me quickly turning around and stand face to face with Russell himself. He was smeared in blood and I dreaded that the blood belonged to either Godric or Eric.

"Hello, sweetheart. Looking for me?" he asked, taking a step towards me.

I instinctively took a step back and felt my heart pounding hard and fast inside my chest. He flashed me a dark smirk and took another step towards me, playing with me as if I was a rabbit trapped in a corner.

"You know, I'm very curious of knowing what happens if I… say turn you into a vampire. What do you say, sweetheart? Wanna be a vamp Nix?"

My eyes widened in horror. "Don't touch me! I'm not giving up without a fight!" I snarled.

Russell grinned and suddenly leaped towards me, jumping on me like an wolf on its prey and pinning me to the cold ground beneath us, letting his fangs shoot out before sinking them into my exposed neck.

I let out an agonizing scream that was quickly muffled by Russell as he bit harder into me and drank my blood faster. I quickly lost focus of what was going on and tried so hard to push him off me, but it was impossible.

Russell was going to make me his new progeny.

"_Fuck off!_" someone snarled and the next thing I saw was Russell and someone else smashing into a tree before they began fighting.

I'd lost too much blood to see who it was who'd come to rescue me, but I could see another figure moving towards me quickly and this figure was so tall and pale that it was impossible not to recognize him.

Eric kneeled by me and bit his wrist open, going to give me his blood when he was suddenly attacked by a large lion.

The lion transformed into my father's human form and from what I could hear, then my father was furious because he was growling warningly at Eric and flashing his sharp teeth.

"Stay away from her, vampire! She doesn't need your filthy blood!" he snarled.

Eric looked pissed off, but it was too late for him to get close to me again. "Sara, I need you to drink my life force, ok? Or else you will not survive."

I tried to nod, but my neck hurt so badly that I ended up crying instead. He moved his bare wrist down to my mouth nevertheless and I bit as into it, tasting a familiar but still different taste of life force that was unlike the life force I'd taken from Eric.

My father let me keep biting until my wound had healed and I was able to sit up without help, but there was no need to hurry towards Godric, because he returned to us – limping, but whole.

"Sara, are you okay?" he asked, walking as fast as he could towards me despite the pain he felt.

I carefully stood up and just hugged him, hearing him groan because his broken bones obviously hadn't healed yet. I apologized and quickly let go of him again.

"Where's Russell? Did you kill him?" I asked, panting slightly.

Godric shook his head and sighed. "He fled the forest, but Roman is trying to track him down." he answered.

I sighed of relief and was about to say something to my father, but he'd already left. Eric too was gone, which really worried me as he did hate Russell the most.

"Don't worry about Eric. He's not going after Russell – not yet anyway," Godric said, noticing my fear. "Come, let's go home. You need to rest after losing so much blood."

He started to go, but I remained still, making him frown and look at me. "I'm sorry, Godric. I know it was stupid of me to come, but… I had to try _something_."

He didn't say anything, but just took my hand into his and escorted me to a car that was parked about a block away from the old place I'd been taken to.

Once we were back in Nora's home I finally found Eric and he was in the middle of a heated argument with Nora about something.

It was first when we walked inside the living room that I realized he was pissed off about Roman's plan to send me to Russell when Russell wanted to turn me.

"Go upstairs. I'll be with you in a moment." Godric said calmly.

"But–"

"Don't make me glamour you into doing it." he teased.

I grinned, placed a quick kiss on his cheek and went upstairs, feeling so happy and grateful to have Godric back in my life.

The past few days with Eric had been pretty… intense. I didn't know if we still had unfinished business, but I did know that I wanted to marry Godric and loved him very much.

Eric…

Well, he was very confusing sometimes and perhaps I needed some time away from him to figure out how I truly felt about him.

Maybe then all this drama could stop and I wouldn't have to worry so much about my love life anymore along with why Russell wanted to turn me.

I started by going upstairs and went to take a long shower I badly needed after getting all muddy and bloody. I stepped inside the shower cabin and turned the hot water on, enjoying the relaxing sensation it gave me as it hit by bare body.

For a brief moment I thought I saw Eric watching me from the doorway, but I was still a bit dizzy from losing so much blood that I just shrugged and continued showering.

"_Sara? Is it ok if I come in?_" Godric asked all of a sudden.

I flinched, but took a peek from behind the curtains, trying hard not to stare at his muscular chest that was uncovered like my body.

"You can join me in the shower if you want to. I don't mind." I said teasingly.

Godric chuckled and actually took off the rest of his clothes, walking into the cabin to join me. He didn't eye me up and down, but kept his gaze fixated on my eyes.

I had to admit – that was truly impressive!

Any boy might have felt tempted to look down just a little bit, while Godric was a perfect gentleman.

I'd truly missed Godric, so I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around his neck and kissed him softly, feeling his arm slide around my back.

"Thank you for saving me." he said softly, cupping my face with his hands.

I smiled and pressed my lips against his again, feeling him push me closer to his muscular chest. It wasn't a secret that I wanted him badly, so I didn't hesitate to let him know by kissing him passionately and pushing him against the wall.

Godric chuckled and kissed me back with the same amount of passion, burying his fingers in my hair and moving his kisses down along the side of my neck and shoulder.

Damn, that vampire knew how to turn a girl on!

I smirked mischievously and felt my Nix teeth come out, but he stopped me from biting me and whispered "not yet" into my ear, then pulled me out of the shower and pushed me down on the bed.

"Perhaps we should lock the door." I said teasingly when he went to kiss me.

Godric chuckled again. "Good idea." He swiftly closed the door and locked it, then returned to me and kissed me again.

I raised an eyebrow, pulling away a little. "You seem like a changed man tonight…"

He groaned. "I know, but Russell made me remember that we're both at risk of dying at any moment, so I want to enjoy my time with you."

He wasn't the only one who felt that way. If my father hadn't healed me and Godric hadn't lured Russell away from me, then I would be a vampire now and probably a danger to everyone.

"You're right." I smiled weakly and looked into his soft eyes, my fingers running gently over the tattoo around his neck. "I love you, Godric."

He smiled back and stroked my cheek gently. "I love you too, Sara."

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	8. Back To Bon Temps

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews as always! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 8:

"Checkmate." Godric said smugly, folding his arms and looking at me.

"Nuh-uh! I refuse to believe that you just won over me. I bet you cheated." I said.

Godric chuckled and shook his head. "Just admit that you can't play chess, Sara."

"Never!" I knocked the table upside down just like they did in movies when someone got mad. "I've always wanted to do that."

Godric grinned. "You're such a bad loser."

"I am not! And I'm your fiancée. You're supposed to let me win."

"But before we began you told me that you didn't want me to go easy on you…"

I opened my mouth to say something good, but I had nothing that could top that. Lucky for me Eric had just walked into the room, so I quickly turned my gaze to him.

"Eric, I'm sure you agree with me on that Godric cheated. Right?" I said.

Eric looked at the fallen chessboard and chess pieces on the floor and smirked.

"Of course Godric didn't cheat. He always plays fairly."

I gasped and pretended to be annoyed, then stormed out of the room and went outside to the beautiful garden outside Godric's home that we had returned to.

After the whole incident with Russell, Roman had been very determined to catch him and had Russell's plans had also been discussed within the Authority.

They were all abhorred by the idea of him turning Nixes into vampires and still wanted him dead for the other things he'd done.

Until they'd caught Russell I was to stay under Godric's and Eric's protection, which wasn't exactly what I wanted but it was better than being kept locked up in a house all day.

As for my father then he'd returned to his home and was too trying to find a way to catch and kill Russell for kidnapping me.

He was very furious about the whole deal and I had a bad feeling of that he wasn't just furious at Russell, but at all vampires.

"_I'm guessing the wedding is still on now that Godric is back._"

My heart skipped a beat, but I didn't flinch and just turned around calmly, meeting Eric's emotionless eyes and feeling a need to apologize to him for something.

"Of course it is… why wouldn't it?" I said.

He sighed. "Forget it."

I groaned and pulled him with me to the other side of the garden where we could talk alone. I knew why he was being the way he was, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

"Don't, Sara. I already know what you're going to say to me. You're going to try convincing me that you love Godric and that you want to marry him and I'm not going to believe it anyway and you know why?"

I shrugged. "Why?"

"Because you're only 18 and not ready to get married and with everything that's going on, then getting married isn't something you should think of right now."

I snorted. "Of course you would say that."

He groaned. "I'm not saying it to break you two up. I'm saying it, because I'm trying to stop you from ruining your relationship with Godric by rushing into a wedding you might not be ready for. Do you even know how it's like to be married? Do you want to grow old, not have any children and then die while Godric continues to live on forever?"

I hated Eric for bringing this up again, but it was what I needed to hear. It was the honest and brutal truth about what I was getting myself into.

"I'm not saying you should become a vampire for his sake or that you shouldn't marry him, but I want you think about what _you_ want. You're still young and inexperienced in so many ways."

"Then what do I do, Eric?"

"You tell me. What do you want to do right now?"

I had no idea to be honest. My life had been so chaotic ever since the day I was born that I hadn't been able to live a normal life.

But I knew how I could get a somewhat normal life.

"I want to go back to Bon Temps," I said. "I… I think I want to be close to my family for a while."

Eric nodded understandingly. "Then do that. Godric will understand."

Despite all the drama and unfinished business I'd had with Eric, then he still truly was my friend and in a sense he was still like a brother to me by protecting and guiding me.

"Eric let me know that you want to go back to Bon Temps…" Godric said, walking up to me.

"Yes, I… need to be surrounded with friends and family right now and I don't think Russell will dare attacking me there." I said.

Godric nodded in agreement and placed a kiss on my cheek, making me smile a bit. "Are you okay?"

"Define 'okay'."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his body. "Is something bothering you?"

Not something, but more like someone.

"No, Godric. I'm fine."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in, kissing him softly for a moment and trying to make him forget what we were talking about, so he wouldn't worry so much about me.

"We better go now if we want to be in Bon Temps before sunrise…" he said as he broke the kiss.

I giggled. "Oh yeah, that's right. My fiancé is still sensitive to sunlight." I laughed, making him shake his head of me and ruffle my hair a bit.

"Let's go, you fool."

He took my hand in his and we went back inside, packing only the most necessary stuff before we decided to leave Dallas and flew to Louisiana.

Eric also needed to get back to Shreveport and make sure that everything was going fine in Fangtasia, so it was a good thing that I decided to go back – especially since I needed Sookie's advice on what to do.

I was asleep throughout the entire flight and didn't even notice that we'd landed or that I'd been placed in a car before the car stopped outside a house that was for sale.

"The house is in your name, so only you can invite a vampire inside." Godric said.

"Ohh, nice! So I can basically invite you inside or throw you out whenever I want to?" I asked teasingly.

Godric face palmed himself. "Don't even think about it, Sara. Or else I will buy the house and then I can go in whenever I want to."

I pouted, but stepped out of the car with him and carried the things inside, then invited Godric inside and took a look around.

The house had a second floor and looked like a typical house an ordinary family would live in and it wasn't so far from Sookie's home, so I could visit her whenever I wanted.

"Like it?" Godric asked, carrying my luggage to the upstairs bedroom.

"Well, I don't love it, but I guess it's ok. I still like your home better, though." I answered.

Godric laughed and went back downstairs to me, grabbing his luggage and turning his gaze towards the basement.

"I'll be just downstairs if you need me."

"So you're not sleeping with me tonight? We can always cover the window with something if you're worried about the sunlight."

"Even the bedroom will be dark in the middle of the day?"

I nodded. "As long as you don't accidentally break my bed in some way, then I'm fine with you being there too."

Godric smiled and pulled me in for a long and passionate kiss that made my entire body tingle of excitement before he ran upstairs faster than I could blink and began covering the window.

I didn't have much to do this early in the morning and I had a feeling that Sookie wouldn't be so happy about me showing up at her house at 4:00 AM, so I quietly unpacked all of my things while Godric lay sleeping in the king size bed.

I hadn't noticed it before but Godric always looked so… peaceful when he slept and it made me wonder what exactly he was dreaming.

As tempting as it was to visit his dreams, then I preferred watching him sleep and thought about what Eric had told me.

He actually wanted me to stay with Godric.

Had he given up or…?

No, Eric Northman would never just give up when it came to women. It didn't seem to be in his nature, but maybe I was wrong.

"_Sara…_" I frowned and immediately looked at Godric, but he was still sleeping peacefully.

The voice definitely sounded like a man, but… it couldn't have been Godric's or Eric's voice.

I quietly walked downstairs and looked around in the still dark house, noticing that the front door was open.

I was pretty sure that I'd locked it after I invited Eric inside, which meant that either someone was in here or my memory was really bad.

"Hello? Are there anyone in here?" I asked, grabbing a fire poker from the fireplace.

I took another look around and suddenly felt a cold and wet hand on my shoulder, making me quickly turn around and attack whoever it was, but the person yanked the fire poker out of my hand and when I met his eyes I didn't know what to say.

The intruder was someone I'd seen before.

Someone from my old life.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	9. Pray To God

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews as usual and since I'm in a writing mood today, then I will update again if I get tonight/tomorrow morning if I get 5 reviews ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 9:

"_Who are you and what are you doing here?_" Godric asked, taking my attention away from the familiar young man who stood before me.

Of all the people from my old life it just had to be _him_, who managed to track me down and decided to show up.

"Damien…" I said, thinking back on the last time we saw each other.

He was 16 back then while I was 15 and I was watching him leave town, which ultimately broke my heart since he knew that I had a crush on him.

"It's nice to see you again, Sara," he said, looking into my eyes with his own dark green ones. "I apologize for scaring you, but I was sent to find you."

I frowned and looked at Godric, who looked like he was on the verge of throwing Damien out of our home.

"Um, Godric this is Damien Navarro. He's… an old friend of mine," I said. "Damien, this is Godric – my fiancé."

Damien raised an eyebrow and turned his attention towards Godric, eying him up and down as if Godric was his rival.

He ran his fingers through his dark, wet hair and turned his gaze back to me. It was first then I noticed that his body was slightly damp as if he'd just taken a shower and then put on his clothes without drying himself properly.

Like when my dad first kidnapped me a year ago.

"You're a Nix, aren't you?" I asked.

That caught Godric's attention and he instinctively moved towards me, grabbing my hand and pulling me close to him in case Damien was going to try anything bad.

Damien groaned. "It's true, yes. I am a Nix and I have a message from your father regarding your future and this entire ordeal with Russell Edgington."

I sighed. "Oh… what about it?"

"Your father has given you a choice. Either you marry me and come live with me where you truly belong or you let me protect you at all times."

Of course! My father just couldn't leave me alone and let Godric protect me!

I might have had feelings for Damien once, but I wasn't going to marry him and live with him in that weird place just to get protection.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you and I don't need your protection either. Godric–"

"No, wait. We need his help, Sara. We need _all_ the help we can get." Godric said.

I groaned. "But I don't want to be protected like I'm just a weak little girl. I can protect myself and the fact that you and Eric are both protecting me already is annoying enough as it is."

"I know you don't like it, but do you want to be taken by Russell again? He's 3000 years old and not exactly known for being predictable."

I looked at Damien and felt a little awkward about arguing with Godric in front of him, so I took Godric's hand and led him into the downstairs bathroom, closing the door behind us.

"Godric, there's something I need to tell you about Damien… I–"

"Used to have feelings for him. I know. I can tell by the way you looked at him, but I trust you and know that you love me more than you loved him."

I sighed, but it was true. "It feels awkward letting him protect me when we used to be good friends and especially since I told him that I was in love with him the day he left my hometown."

"I know, but since neither Eric nor I can protect you during the day then he has to do it."

"It still feels weird and awkward, but I'm guessing you're not going to budge, so I'll try living with it. Just please get Russell as fast as possible, ok?"

Godric nodded and kissed me softly before we went back into the living room where Damien still waited where we left him.

"We… or more like Godric… have decided that I want your protection," I said grumpily. "But if I find out that you have hidden agendas or try taking me to my father's home, then I will slap you silly, okay?"

Damien flashed that charming smirk of his and transformed into a vicious looking German shepherd with sharp teeth.

"Well, that's another way to protect someone…" I said, scratching my head a bit. "I think I'm going outside for a walk. You should go back to bed."

Godric looked outside at the sun that was about to rise and shrugged.

"Okay, but be careful and don't go far." he said.

I nodded and gave him a quick kiss before leaving the house with Damien and walked with him down the street.

"_You've grown a lot since I last saw you,_" Damien said, walking calmly beside me. "_You've become more beautiful too._"

I snorted. "Save it, Damien. I'm still pissed off at you for leaving like that. Why did you leave anyway, huh?" I asked grumpily.

Damien growled. "_I had to. My father wanted me to come back to my tribe and help him out,_" he answered. "_You didn't know that you were a Nix back then and I didn't want you to know, because I know how much it sucks to be one._"

I groaned and looked around to make sure that we were alone. "You still broke my heart, you know."

"_I know and I'm sorry. But I hear that you're getting married?_"

I nodded. "I think I am. I'm not sure. I want to be with Godric, but… I don't know if I'm ready to marry him."

"_You're too young for marriage. But your father is the Nix King, so if you don't marry Godric he'll expect you to marry either me or another Nix of high status._"

I rolled my eyes. "He's not the boss of me!"

"_Actually he is. He's the king of this country and could have you dead within seconds if he wanted to. He can also send all Nixes after you and force you to live with him forever._"

I sighed heavily and stopped walking. "Damn it, Damien! You're supposed to cheer me up!"

Damien flashed his dog teeth in what was supposed to be a smile. "_Sorry, but it's the truth._"

"Yeah, well it's an annoying truth!" I sighed. "I need a nice long bath and then I want to relax. I think I deserve to relax after having such a horrific week."

We walked back to the house and I took a nice long bath, while Damien stayed downstairs and guarded the house like a… well, dog.

I did think about paying Sookie a visit, but there was something I needed to talk with Eric about, so just before the sun went down I snuck out of house and drove to Shreveport.

The sun had gone down when I arrived, which meant that the bar was open, but when I walked up to the doorman I was stopped for some reason.

"I need to see some ID first." he said.

"What? But I'm allowed to go inside! I'm Eric's friend." I said.

He raised an eyebrow and looked skeptically at me. "I am! If you don't believe me then ask him or Pam. I'm sure they'll confirm it."

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Northman has requested that no minors are allowed to be let inside – especially not humans."

I groaned. "Well, I'm not even human, so you have to let me in."

He shook his head and tried pushing me away, but I quickly moved under his arm and tried running inside.

"Eric! Get out here, you damn Viking!" I yelled before being pulled away again.

"_Sara? Carl, let her go. She can get in._" Pam said, appearing at the door.

The doorman let go of me and I went inside, feeling a little pissed off about getting that treatment, but I didn't have time to complain about it.

"Thank you Pam. Now where is Eric? I need to speak with him." I said.

"In the dungeon, but I wouldn't go down there right now. He's… occupied." Pam said.

I frowned and ran towards Eric's office anyway, then ran down into the dark dungeon and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Eric standing butt-naked and in the middle of fucking a young woman with dark hair and big breasts (clearly a stripper), who was chained to the ceiling.

"Sweet mother of god!" I said, quickly covering my eyes.

The moaning and panting stopped and I heard Eric growling before walking up to me, still butt-naked and smoking hot as always.

"Why are you covering your eyes? You've seen me naked before." Eric said, sounding amused.

"Because you just scarred my innocent mind, that's why! You should've left a sock on the door, so people like me walk in on you doing… well, what you did." I said.

Eric sighed and removed my hands from my eyes, forcing me to look at him. "Why are you here?"

"I… wanted to speak with you, but if you're busy then–"

"I'm not. What do you want to speak with me about?"

I hesitated and wanted to say what was on my mind, but I didn't know how to tell it. How was I supposed to ask for an objective advice of him when he was friends with both Godric and I?

"Can we speak somewhere else? It feels weird talking with you when you're naked and that woman over there looks like she's freezing a bit." I said.

Eric looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Fine. Meet me upstairs in 10 minutes and then we'll talk… oh, and don't even think about trying to order any alcohol."

I groaned, but nodded and went upstairs and waited at the bar with all of the other humans and vampires, who were partying and hitting on each other as usual.

Horny weirdoes…

Unfortunately, I wasn't the only Nix here, because not so far from where I sat I spotted Damien and he looked far from pleased about me disappearing.

I left my seat and was on my way to the other side of the bar when my cell phone started ringing.

It was Godric.

"For fucks sake…" I muttered and decided to go outside where I could talk in private with him. "Godric, I'm sorry I just left, but I'm just at Fangtasia. I–"

I suddenly felt something hard hit my head from behind and fell to the ground, dropping my cell phone.

I growled and rolled over to my back, trying to reach for it, but someone stepped so hard on it that it broke and it was then I saw who my attacker was.

Russell Edgington.

"You!" I growled, quickly getting up.

"_Get back inside, Sara. Let me take care of this!_" Damien said, running outside to me in his lion form.

He growled of Russell and flashed his sharp teeth, but Russell didn't look the slightest scared. He just laughed and suddenly kicked Damien so hard that he flew several feet away from us.

"You bastard!" I snarled, going to transform too, but Russell suddenly jumped on me quicker than I could blink.

He sunk his fangs into my neck hard, hurting me so much that I passed out. I could still feel the blood being drained from me, though, and for every second that passed I was getting weaker and weaker.

When I woke up I felt so weak and tired that I could barely keep my eyes open, but I could see that I was no longer outside the bar.

I was deep inside the woods somewhere unknown.

"I do want to apologize for this very impulsive act, but you've left me with no choice, Sara. I want to turn you and turn you I will." Russell said before sinking his fangs into me again.

He continued to drink until I lost consciousness again and this time I wasn't able to feel anything but a strange numbness.

I felt like I was dead.

Whatever had happened then I knew that it wasn't anything good.

I could only pray to God that I would survive this.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	10. Follow Me

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 10:

Something had changed.

I didn't know what it was, but I could feel it deep inside me.

I had changed.

As I opened my eyes and looked up at the face of the man who once killed Eric's entire family and kidnapped me, I felt a strange sensation that was unlike anything I had ever felt before.

It was like… hunger, but not quite like it.

The feeling was so intense and everything around me was so overwhelmingly different that I just closed my eyes again and tried ignoring all of it.

"Congratulations, Sara," Russell said. "You are now part vampire."

That caught my attention and I opened my eyes, realizing that I was lying in a grave of sorts and covered in dirt from head to toe.

I quickly sat up and as I did, Russell offered me his hand to take, which I took reluctantly. I didn't know why I didn't feel angry anymore, but I knew that I was feeling something else.

I felt like… Russell was a family member and not just my archenemy.

"You turned me," I said, my voice sounding hoarse and weak. "You–"

"Improved you. Made you into something much better." Russell said.

I shook my head and looked at my body, noticing that my skin had turned pale and my gum hurt for some reason.

The intense hunger had returned too and it was stronger than ever. I looked hungrily around and caught a sweet and alluring scent in the air that made my mouth become wet with hunger.

"So… hungry… I…"

"Need to feed. I know. Follow me, love."

I followed Russell eagerly and as we walked deeper into the woods, the sweet and alluring scent became stronger.

I didn't wait to hear what Russell said when I saw the source of the scent – five human campers – and immediately attacked them, sinking my fang shaped teeth into their necks and draining all of them of their blood and ripping them apart.

It felt so right even though I knew it was wrong and I couldn't make myself stop, because all I could think about at that moment was to kill them.

"Bravo! Bravo, Sara! Excellent first kill!" Russell said cheerfully, clapping as I let go of the last dead man's torn off leg.

I was covered in blood too now, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to kill and it wasn't just humans I wanted to kill.

I turned my gaze to Russell and when he saw me licking my lips and looking at him as if he was food, he stopped clapping and laughing and turned serious.

"I am your maker and as your maker I command you to not hurt me!" he ordered.

I was unable to move, but I still growled and flashed my teeth at him, wanting so badly to sink them into his neck and rip him apart.

"Now that I know a Nix _can_ in fact be turned into a vampire, then we have a lot to do. Follow me, love. We have to go before anyone finds us."

I followed Russell once again and this time he led me to an old cabin in the outskirts of Bon Temps that was guarded by werewolves (of course).

The cabin was big enough for five people to live in it, so even when Russell was on the run it seemed that he couldn't live in a small place.

"I don't know if the sun can harm you, but in case it does then you need to stay inside during the day. Do you understand?" he asked firmly.

"Yes, Master…" I answered mockingly and looked around at the werewolves, feeling hungry again. "Can I kill one of them?"

Russell grinned. "Sure. Go ahead."

I smirked darkly and jumped on one of the werewolves, attacking him viciously like a werewolf would on a harmless prey.

I was still hungry even after I'd killed the man, but since I couldn't take a bite of Russell, then I decided to sneak away from the area and ran as fast as I could with my vampire speed to the nearest civilization which ended up being Shreveport.

"_Oh look at what we have here… a frightened and very bloody girl,_" someone said behind me.

I hid my teeth and turned around, facing a hungry-looking vampire who eyed me like I was food. I smirked and flashed my teeth at him, making him even paler than he already was.

"What the hell? You're not a–"

His voice was cut off as I jumped on him and sunk my teeth into his neck, draining not his blood but his sweet life force. He tasted so heavenly and so intoxicating that I couldn't let go of him until he'd been sucked dry and looked like a mummy.

The hunger deep inside me had been satisfied for now, but I still hungered for more of that sweet life force and I knew that I had to find more vampires if I wanted more of it.

I inhaled the fresh air and could smell that there were a couple of more vampires nearby, so I ran towards them and ran towards them, attacking them before they saw me coming.

I was in the middle of draining the second vampire's blood when I heard someone familiar call my name and his scent made me let go of the nearly dead vampire.

"Sara…" he said softly, looking so startled and worried.

"Hello, Eric." I said, smirking darkly.

I walked up to him and felt something else inside me that was just as intense as my hunger.

It was lust.

"What happened to you?"

I wiped the blood off my lips with the back of my hand and looked up at him, wondering what he was thinking right now.

"What's wrong, Eric? Aren't you happy to see me?"

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to me and he looked briefly at my lips like he wanted to kiss me.

I smirked again. "Do it. Kiss me."

He frowned and held my face in his hands, caressing my bloody cheeks for a moment before starting to lean down towards me.

His lips almost touched mine when he suddenly pulled away and turned his gaze towards Godric, who had just arrived.

Godric stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me and then stormed towards me, embracing me tightly and whispering something in his native language that I didn't understand.

I didn't hug him back.

"He turned her, Godric. She's his progeny now." Eric said.

Godric fell silent and pulled away to look at me, looking so heartbroken.

My gaze moved from his face to his neck and I licked my lips, wanting once again to bite him but I suddenly heard someone else call my name and this time I couldn't ignore it.

I ran away without saying a word and returned to my maker, who stood outside the cabin and was waiting for me with a malevolent look in his eyes.

"Are you done now?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes, Master." I answered mockingly and walked inside, going into one of the bedrooms and slamming the door shut behind me.

The room didn't have any windows so I was safe from the sun in case I had become vulnerable to it, but I was too high on blood and life force to go to sleep, so instead I showered and changed into some new clothes the werewolves brought to me.

After the shower I dressed and finally went to see how much I had changed and I was more than just shocked of what I saw in the mirror.

Besides my teeth's form then I had come very pale and my green eyes looked more luminous than before when I showed my Nix features.

My complexion and eyes weren't the only thing that had changed, because also my hair had gotten an auburn shade to it and looked more beautiful than before.

I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed heavily, resting my forehead against the mirror. I'd turned into a monster; a feral, malevolent and impulsive monster.

I would be 18 forever and could most likely never have any kids if I wanted to, which also meant that I wouldn't be able to give my father an heir either.

But despite dying and turning into a hybrid of sorts, then I felt more alive than I had in all of my 18 years.

"_Samara!_" The sound of my father's voice made me pull away and I looked confusedly around, wondering if it was something I had imagined.

I shook my head and decided that it was something I'd imagined, then walked over to my bed and lay down on it, looking up at the ceiling absentmindedly.

So this was how it was like to be a vampire.

You constantly craved for blood and your senses were so enhanced that you could hear a fly flying around in another room.

Wonderful (!)

I shook my head and tried getting some sleep even though I knew that I wasn't going to get any today or tomorrow.

I ended up lying awaken most of the day, but when it was past noon I decided to get up and tried testing if I could walk in the daylight.

I opened the door and stepped outside into the warm sunlight feeling… nothing.

I wasn't sure if it was because I was still high on vampire life force or if my Nix side allowed me to go outside, but I was definitely able to stand in the daylight – although I did feel weakened and the more time I spent out there the weaker I became.

So I went back inside and waited.

Russell woke up about half an hour before the sun had gone completely down and found me sitting on the porch, enjoying the beautiful sunset and being able to sit in the daylight.

"I see your Nix side is more dominant than I thought," he said, staying inside in the darkness. "Are you still able to transform?"

I nodded.

One of the things I'd spent my day with doing was to transform into various people and animals, which I was luckily still able to do, but when I did it I felt so… aggressive and feral inside.

"Brilliant. We're leaving when the sun goes down and as your maker I command you to not leave my sight again."

I groaned, making him chuckle. "I hate being your progeny. And I don't understand how Talbot could handle living with you for so many years."

The smile on Russell's lips disappeared when I mentioned Talbot and he walked away, leaving me alone out on the porch.

It was nice to know that he was still mourning over Talbot's death, because then I could use it to hurt him whenever I wanted to.

"_Sara!_" someone suddenly called.

I looked confusedly around again and this time I spotted a bird sitting on a nearby tree that seemed a little different from most birds.

"Damien?" I said quietly.

The bird shrieked a "yes" and flew closer to me. "_You have to run. Your father heard about what happened to you and has declared a war against all vampires. He's furious and wants to see Russell dead._"

Oh… God.

This wasn't happening.

"I can't leave even if I wanted to, Damien. But warn Godric and Eric – my cousin Sookie too." I whispered.

Damien nodded and that was the last I saw of him that day.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	11. Burning Lust

**A/N: I'm really starting to miss True Blood T_T**

**Anyway! Thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 11:

When the sun went down I left the woods with Russell and he led me to a beautiful mansion in a nearby town where a follower of his lived. We both cleaned ourselves, was given new and clean clothes and a proper meal that consisted of human blood (of course).

"I thank you again for helping me out, Elizabeth," Russell said as we ate. "I promise that you will be rewarded for your loyalty."

The 839-year-old British vampire smirked darkly and turned her piercing blue eyes towards me, watching me as I absentmindedly poked my dinner with my fork.

"And what about her? Is she truly part Nix?" she asked curiously.

"No, I'm part chicken," I answered sarcastically. "Of course I am and don't speak about me like I'm not here!"

I didn't know why I became so easily pissed off, but I guessed that it was because of my transformation and the fact that my emotions had been enhanced a lot.

"Sara, as your maker I command you to apologize and sit on the floor until I say you can leave." Russell said, smirking smugly – obviously loving that he could control me.

I rolled my eyes, but apologized to Elizabeth and sat down behind my chair on the floor. I had to sit and listen to their entire conversation until Russell finally let me go upstairs.

Once I was in my new bedroom I sat down on my bed and looked around, feeling so utterly lost and alone.

Would I ever come home?

Did I want any of them to see me like this again?

I sighed and closed my eyes, half-wishing that I'd died that night instead of turning into this strange and dangerous creature that only wanted to kill whatever it came across.

"I miss both of you…" I said quietly, wondering what Godric and Eric were up to right now.

Now that my blood connection with them was gone I was able to see more clearly what I wanted or… rather _who_ I wanted.

"_Sara, come here my child!_" Russell yelled from downstairs.

"No fucking way!" I yelled back.

Russell cursed and yelled at me again, but this time he did it in another way that made me go downstairs even though I didn't want to.

Downstairs I saw him standing beside a werewolf I remembered seeing before, but I couldn't remember what his name was.

I just knew that I wanted to kill him.

"Calm down, Sara. He is the leader of the pack that's helping us," Russell said. "I need you to go with Callum to Bon Temps and bring me that cousin of yours. I still have unfinished business with her and her faerie ancestry."

"And what if I refuse? You'll command me to do it?" I asked grumpily.

Russell nodded and smirked. "Now go or I'll command you to kill your fiancé too."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the mansion with Callum, who then drove us to Bon Temps. We arrived about three hours before dawn, so we had plenty of time to kidnap Sookie, but I had no intention of going anywhere near Sookie's home.

Once we stopped on the road about 100 feet away from Sookie's home, I jumped on the werewolf and sunk my teeth into his neck, making him let out a scream that I quickly muffled with my hand.

Russell never said anything about me not being allowed to kill him and he certainly didn't command me to kidnap my cousin.

"_I figured you would return eventually…_" a familiar voice said calmly.

I let go of the now dead werewolf and licked my lips clean before turning around to face the tall Viking I once loved.

"Hello, Eric," I said calmly and felt that same uncontrollable lust inside me again. "Don't say anything. You're on the catch-sweet-Sara-before-she-kills-more team, aren't you?"

He placed his hand on my cheek and stroked it gently, while his other arm slowly slipped around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I felt the desire to press my lips against his and feel his bare skin, but when I began moving my hands under his shirt, I suddenly felt something pointy at my back.

A wooden stake.

"You're going to kill me?" I asked softly, feeling terrified.

"That's what they ordered me to do, yes," he answered. "Godric too. You're a danger to everyone, Sara."

I could see the pain in his eyes and knew that he didn't want to kill me, but perhaps a part of him felt like he had to do it.

"Just do it. I know I'm a monster." I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, half-wishing that he actually would kill me.

I had killed so many since I was turned and I knew that I was going to kill more people if someone didn't stop me.

But the pain never came and when I opened my eyes I saw that I was now in Eric's arms, moving fast towards Fangtasia.

He first put me down when we were inside and immediately ordered Pam to not let anyone in unless he knew who it was first.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I asked confusedly.

"Getting myself in a lot of trouble," he said, more or less forcing me downstairs to his dungeon. "I know it's dark, cold and creepy, but you have to stay here until it's safe for you to come out. You can rest in one of the coffins if you want to."

I frowned and looked around; spotting a pair of coffins that without a doubt belonged to Eric and Pam. I'd never really noticed them, but then again – the dungeon was really dark for humans.

"Wait, why are you saving me? Won't the Authority get pissed off?"

"Yes, but killing you won't stop Russell and… I know Godric would've done the same thing had he been the one to find you tonight."

I did miss Godric and wished that I could talk with him for a moment, but I didn't want him to see me like this. I was everything he'd tried to avoid becoming again and was no better than Russell or any of the other crazy vampires.

"Eric, there's one more thing I need to say before you go," I said, making him stop dead in his tracks. "I… _want_ you."

He turned around slowly and looked at me, frowning a little. "What?"

I felt blood rush to my cheeks and looked shyly away, hoping that he wouldn't notice it. "I've been thinking about what you said – about how I should do whatever _I_ felt like doing and… right now I don't want to get married. I want you."

Eric stood staring at me for a long while without saying a word. I sighed and walked up to him, taking his hands in my own.

"I know it's wrong of me to say this, but I'm just not ready to the kind of love Godric feels for me. I'm just a teenager and don't know what love really is yet. And… now I'll stay 18 forever. I can never have a normal life."

"You'll break Godric's heart."

I nodded. "I know and he's going to hate me, but Godric deserves someone better than me. He'll never truly accept what I've become."

I felt tears brimming in my eyes, but when they trickled down my cheeks they weren't normal tears, but blood like a vampire's tears were.

Eric wiped the tears away with his thumbs and as he did, he leaned down to me, pressing his lips against mine.

He kissed me softly at first and as the minutes passed the kisses became more passionate and rough, igniting the burning lust inside me even more.

He soon pressed me against a wall, his hand pinning both of mine above my head while his free hand roamed my body, ripping my shirt open in only one swift movement.

"_Sara?_" I suddenly heard someone else say.

I froze on the spot when I heard Godric's voice and so did Eric. I didn't bother pushing Eric away from me, though, because I knew that Godric had seen and probably also heard everything from the way he looked at me.

But Eric eventually stepped aside and tried to say something, but I quickly walked up to Godric and pulled my engagement ring off in front of him.

"So you meant it then? You don't want to marry me?" he asked, looking so hurt and heartbroken.

I shook my head feeling the bloody tears brimming in my eyes again. "It was never going to work out between us, Godric. We both want different things and I… I can never be the girl you fell in love with again. That girl died."

"No, Sara. You're still the same and just know that I don't hate you for what you've done. However, I can't look past it or the fact that you still feel something for Eric, so I will wait for you until you're ready to marry me."

He slipped the ring back on my finger and placed a soft kiss on my cheek before he left the dungeon, leaving Eric and I alone together again.

I was too stunned by what had just happened to say or do anything and just stood crying tears of blood at the bottom of the staircase.

Despite everything Godric had witnessed and heard then he still loved me and would wait for me to return to him.

I couldn't grasp how he could be so understanding and forgiving when his fiancée had practically cheated on him and gone back to his progeny for the second time.

I really did know very little when it came to love while Godric… _he_ understood what love was.

"You should rest," Eric said, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I enjoyed the coldness of his skin against my own and turned around, my cheeks still red from crying. "Just rest, ok? And if you hear anyone coming then hide. Godric and Pam won't tell where you are, but someone else might have seen you tonight."

I nodded and he pressed his lips softly against my forehead before going upstairs as well. I was too emotionally and physically tired to spend the rest of the night thinking about Godric, so I crawled up into Eric's coffin and went to bed.

An hour later or so Eric joined me in the large coffin and let me use him as a blanket/pillow/mattress even though none of those things mattered to me anymore.

It did help me fall asleep and once I slept I didn't feel so scared or confused anymore, because I knew that as long as I was in Eric's arms then I would be safe.

I still had to get used to sleeping throughout the entire day instead of night, but it was starting to feel natural to me and I knew that it was thanked to Eric.

But nightfall eventually came again and it had been almost 24 hours ago since Russell had ordered me to bring Sookie to him, so I had to warn her in case he sent someone else to get her.

"Eric," I said softly, shaking him gently. His eyes immediately fluttered open and he smiled weakly to me, then pressed his lips against mine, making me smile too. "Morning/evening to you too (!) But… there's something I need to tell you. It's about Russell."

Eric frowned, but opened the coffin so we could both sit up properly and we saw that Pam too had just woken up, looking beautiful as always.

"Really? You slept in the same coffin? How about a little warning next time?" she asked as she crawled out of hers.

I tried hard not to laugh while Eric chuckled softly. "I apologize, Pam," he said and waited until Pam had left the dungeon before turning his attention back to me. "What about Russell?"

"He sent me to kidnap her and bring her to him. I think he's planning to do something to her race as well. We have to warn her."

Eric near enough jumped out of the coffin and was on his way to the stairs when he suddenly realized something and stopped dead in his tracks.

"He didn't command you to get her, did he?"

I shook my head. "He did threaten to do it, but… he never actually did it."

Eric frowned. "I don't think he just sent you here to get Sookie, Sara. Russell isn't stupid. He knew that you'd kill that werewolf and that one of us would then find you."

I groaned. "For fucks sake! Well, if he doesn't want Sookie then what does he want?"

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	12. No Longer Myself

**A/N: Helloo, sorry about the late update. I think Eric kidnapped my muse again -_-'**

**Anyway, HERE'S A LIME SCENE :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 12:

Whenever Eric spent his time trying to "find me" and figuring out what Russell wanted, I was supposed to hide in his dungeon and I was getting tired of it pretty quickly.

The only thing I could do was drinking blood, sleeping and listen to the conversations and music from upstairs.

Every now and then Pam would go downstairs to me, but it was only to see how I was doing since she had a lot to take care of in the bar.

After spending almost a week in the dungeon I finally decided to go upstairs and felt the hunger return the minute I laid my eyes on all the humans and vampires in the bar.

_Remember what Eric said,_ I thought. _You can't draw too much attention to yourself._

I took a deep breath and felt my sharp teeth retracting, but the hunger wouldn't disappear completely. I walked out to the mass of people and noticed that Eric was sat on his throne as usual, looking intently at the stripper who danced before him.

I rolled my eyes, pushed the stripper down from the pole and couldn't stop myself from starting to dance for him.

My wild side wanted to come out and play and it wanted to play with Eric. His eyes widened when he saw me dancing seductively around the pole, but a part of him seemed to enjoy it.

But the more I danced around the pole and tried seducing him, the more control I began losing over myself and I soon felt my sharp teeth extend themselves again.

Eric must've noticed it, because he suddenly stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me down from the pole and into his office, closing the door behind him.

I knew that I had to calm down before I lost all control over myself again, but the lust for blood and Eric was too strong and made me jump up on, locking my legs around his waist.

"Sara…" he said warningly, his fangs extending as well. "This is too–"

"Dangerous? And here I thought you liked danger…" I said, feeling confused of why I would say that.

It was as if I was no longer myself.

Eric growled, but placed me on his desk, pushing all his things aside to make room for me. He ripped my bra and panties off and I ripped all his clothes off before our lips crashed against each other in a passionate kiss.

He buried his fingers in my hair and I slid my tongue inside his mouth, feeling him harden against me as we continued kissing passionately.

It was so much more intense than the time we first slept together and the temptation was simply too great to resist now.

I let him take me on the desk and enjoyed every thrust, every kiss and every bite he did, letting all my inhibitions go and finally satisfying all my needs.

As I straddled his legs and rode him I felt my sharp teeth aching to bite into his flesh and I felt myself leaning down to his neck, inhaling his sweet scent before I sunk my teeth into his skin, drinking of his life force and feeling my hunger being satisfied.

Eric stopped me after a few minutes, though, and rolled us both down on the floor, pinning my arms above my head as he continued thrusting into me.

I wanted to taste more of his delicious life force and tried overpowering him, but he sunk his fangs into my neck and drank my blood to weaken me.

But my desire to be with him didn't die along the hunger and we ended up spending the rest of the night on the floor of his office, probably scaring Pam away with all the loud noises.

My desire to be with him had been satisfied, but I still felt like I was missing something and craved for something more, something that I knew he might not be able to give me.

However, Eric refused to let me leave his embrace and pulled me close to him as we lay together on the floor, relaxing from the passionate moment we'd had together.

"I'm worried about you, Sara…" he said, his fingers moving gently down the side of my bare body. "I like this wild side of yours, but you really have to be careful. You can't let it take control of you."

"I'm fine, Eric," I said, giggling a bit. "You worry too much."

Eric sighed and stroked my cheek gently, looking deep into my eyes. "I'm serious. If you lose control and start killing people again I'll have to kill you or the Authority will do it for me."

I rolled my eyes and sat up. "I _can_ control it, Eric. I just need some more time adjusting to being a walking freakshow."

He groaned and sat up too, kissing me softly and cupping my face with his hands. "You're not a freakshow. You're freaky, yes, but you're still the same Sara I know. You just have to let me help you control those urges, so the Authority doesn't get more excuses to kill you."

"But killing me would ignite a war between the Nixes and the vampires… My father is already furious at them as it is."

"I know and if you come freely then I think they'll turn the blind eye to what you did if you just help them find and kill Russell."

I snorted. "I'm not going to turn myself in! They might not kill me, but they _will_ hurt me. I'm screwed, Eric."

"Not if you trust me and listen to what I say. I have been around for much longer time than you have and know how to get out of trouble."

I sighed heavily and rather wanted to take matters into my own hands, but doing that would probably just get me in more trouble, so I decided to trust him.

"Ok, I'll try but can I please stay somewhere else? Your dungeon stinks of dirt, blood and sex and not in a good way."

Eric chuckled and kissed me again, but this time he didn't pull away immediately and tugged on my lower lip playfully.

"I have an idea. If you can control yourself, then I'll ask Sookie if you can stay at her home. She already knows that you're in Shreveport, but not that you're here with me."

"I'm not sure. I don't want to put Sookie in the middle of this. She's been through a lot too and deserves to get a somewhat normal life with Bill.

"She's a faerie and her boyfriend is a vampire. Her life is never going to be normal. I'll go talk with her right now and you–" He pointed towards the dungeon. "Hide until I get back."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'll go back to your smelly sex dungeon."

He grinned and kissed me again before grabbing his pants and a new shirt from his desk and pulling them on. I had to borrow some of Pam's clothes since Eric had destroyed all of mine, but I didn't mind it because I was starting to love her taste in fashion.

While Eric was gone I decided to rest a little in his coffin and felt my wild side completely disappear, but I still dreaded that it would return soon.

Becoming a vampire was without a doubt the worst mistake ever and if I could change it I would.

My good side was struggling against the bad and if I wasn't careful then I might end up turning into an evil bitch with no conscious or sense of remorse that killed innocent people without hesitating.

It took about 1½ hour before Eric returned, but he came with good news and after sneaking me out of his bar and into his car, he finally drove me to Sookie's home.

"What did she say about me staying with her?" I asked curiously, still lying on the backseats of his car.

"She was worried, but she's more worried about your safety and wants to help you, because she knows that you didn't become a vampire willingly." Eric answered.

I sighed of relief and sat up, leaning against the car door. "What about Bill? Does he know about where I am?"

Eric shook his head. "I don't trust Bill enough to tell him that, but Godric has promised to keep him distracted in the meantime."

I sighed again, but this time it was because I still felt guilty about kissing Eric in front of him and basically breaking up with him – again.

But even though he didn't seem to hate me, then I knew deep inside that Godric wished that I'd never become a vampire and believed that I couldn't be saved.

I wasn't his good-hearted, kind and _human_ fiancée anymore.

"And Godric? How is he?"

"It's hard to tell, but he told me that right now his priority was to keep you alive. Not start another fight with me."

"Oh…" Um… awkward much?

I shook my head and lied back down, trying to clear my mind of my worries as he drove me to Sookie's.

We arrived about two hours before sunrise and Sookie was already waiting at the door, so I quickly got in and was immediately hugged tightly by her.

"Jesus Christ, are you okay? How are you feeling? Do you need blood or–"

"Relax, Sookie! I'm… ok," I interrupted and sighed. "Thank you for letting me staying here. I don't want to put you in danger again, but with the Authority being after me and Russell being on the run, then I don't have much choice."

"It's ok and I'm glad you came to me, because I've been worried sick for you. Have you told your mother about what happened to you yet?"

I shook my head. "I can't tell her. She'll freak out and-and probably hate me for the things I've done."

"Oh no, that's not true! You should call her soon or else I'll do it. She has to know. But until then you can rest in the cubby during the day."

I nodded and hugged her, accidentally squeezing her too hard and having to let go of her again after a few seconds.

"Sorry. I'm still getting used to my strength."

I awkwardly scratched my head and looked around. "So… what now? I rest? I watch TV?"

"Yes, and you stay _inside_ this time. I don't want you to go out – not even right outside the house." Eric said strictly.

I rolled my eyes and mock saluted him. "Ay ay, Captain!"

Sookie laughed and Eric shook his head of me, but just as I was about to walk to the cubby and as Sookie went into the kitchen, he suddenly pulled me to him and gave me a passionate kiss.

"Mm… what was that for?" I asked as he pulled away.

"Me hoping that you will listen to me for once and not get yourself in trouble as you always do," he answered, smiling weakly. "Be careful, Sara. I mean it."

I sighed and pulled him down for another, but soft kiss. "I will, I promise. I know that this is serious and that we can't afford to make even one mistake."

He nodded and placed a kiss on my forehead, whispering "I love you" before he left. I didn't say it back, because right now I wasn't sure about anything.

"_Since you're here then we might as well start with choosing what blood type you like the most,_" Sookie said, stepping out from the kitchen with a bunch of different Tru Blood bottles. "I know it might not taste like blood, but you have to get your hunger under control."

I groaned but I knew that she was right and therefore I sat down with her in the living room, going through every bottle to see which one I least disliked.

I understood why Eric hated drinking the stuff, because it didn't really taste like blood but more of water with a lot of blood-like ingredients.

"Do I really have to pick one? They're all disgusting!" I said grumpily.

"I know it's not easy to go from human or vampire or even werewolf blood to this, but you have to try. Just imagine that it's real blood when you drink it." Sookie said.

I sighed and tasted the fifth bottle, imagining that it was the sweet and delicious life force I'd drunk from Eric earlier this night.

It didn't exactly work, but I didn't find this particular blood type as bad as the others.

"I think I'm gonna go with the AB-negative one. It doesn't taste as horrible as the others do." I said.

"Ok, good. I'll get some more for you and in the meantime you just have to think of something else when you crave for blood." she said.

"Like?"

"Like… puppies! Cute and adorable small puppies."

Before I would probably fall for it, but right now I didn't find anything cute or adorable – not even puppies.

"God, this is going to be so hard…"

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	13. Straight To Hell

**A/N: Hellooo, thanks for the awesome reviews and I hope that you're all still interested in this sequel :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 13:

I couldn't sleep the first day I spent in Sookie's home or more precisely in Eric's old cubby where I now resided.

It was annoying to lie alone in the darkness with the only light coming from lamps, but it was too dangerous for me to go outside and especially when Sookie wasn't home.

Like right now.

She'd gone to steal some of Bill's Tru Blood bottles and would hopefully return soon, because I was so hungry that I could literally eat a horse… or perhaps a werewolf or two.

But I soon had company as I heard the sound of a car drive up to the house and it wasn't Sookie's old car, but another and newer one.

I instinctively sat up in the bed and listened carefully as someone walked around the house, trying to find an open window or door they could get through.

Whoever it was, then it was someone who were looking for something or more like someone. I crawled up the ladder and quietly opened one of the doors, spotting an unfamiliar man in the living room, who was wearing a ring I did recognize.

It was a ring that all male members of the Fellowship of the Sun bore, which meant that they were sent to find and probably also kill me.

But if they knew that I was here, then it wouldn't be long before the Authority knew it too and then… then I would definitely be killed.

I waited until the two men had gone upstairs before I snuck out of the cubby. When I was finally outside in the bright daylight I transformed into a dog, running as fast as I could to Merlotte's where I could get help from Sookie's friends.

_If_ they wanted to help me.

I was halfway at the restaurant when I suddenly sensed that someone was following me and decided to hide in the woods, transforming into a fox instead and trying to blend in with the other animals.

However, that wasn't enough to shake my follower away and as I hid behind a bush I was suddenly tackled by another fox that looked strangely familiar to me.

"_Father?_" I said, looking confusedly at him.

"_Samara, you do not have to hide with the faerie. Come with me and I will protect you. I will make the vampires pay for what they did to you and against our race._" he said.

"_But I can't let you kill every vampire in this country! If you must kill someone then kill Russell!_"

My father growled and shook his head. "_I have hated the vampires for a very long time and I have had enough of them taking over our territory. Soon they will all fall and you will return at once where you rightfully belong!_"

I shook my head and transformed back into a dog, leaving him in the woods and hurrying to Merlotte's even faster than before.

This time I arrived without being followed by my father and snuck in through the back, sneaking past Lafayette in the kitchen and into the dining area where Sam was.

He seemed to recognize me immediately as he signed for me to follow him into his office and placed his coat over me before I transformed back to my nude form.

"Sara, where have you been? Everyone is looking for you and has been asking questions about your disappearance. Are you really part vampire now?" he asked worriedly.

I felt tempted to bite him and drink his blood, but I reminded myself that he was a friend and therefore I forced myself to leave him alone.

"I am, but I don't have much time, Sam. You have to warn Sookie and tell her that someone was at her house today – two men from the Fellowship of the Sun. She should stay with Bill for a while until it's safe for her to go home." I answered.

He frowned. "And what about you? Where will you go?"

I shrugged. "I might have to leave Louisiana. All I do is cause trouble to my friends and the people who care about me."

"You shouldn't leave on your own. You're only 18, Sara. You need our help."

I shook my head. "Please just let her know. I have to go before the Authority finds me here."

Transforming back into a dog I left Merlotte's and disappeared from his sight, leaving Bon Temps in my dog form and searching for another town to live in – one where the Authority, Russell and my father wouldn't look for me in.

I was tempted to go to my mother's home, but I didn't want to bring trouble with me, so I went to Dallas and hoped that I could hide among the many humans and vampires without getting spotted.

I would have to stay at a motel since someone would probably recognize me at Carmilla Hotel. I also made sure to disguise myself when I finally arrived at a motel and pretended to be an ordinary teenage boy until I got inside the room.

I was so tired and exhausted from using my powers all day that I just collapsed on the floor and lay panting, wishing that I didn't have to push myself that hard lately.

But after spending the entire day out in the sun and with an empty stomach it was starting to become more difficult for me to control my hunger and especially when I knew there was a vampire nearby, who sounded like he was busy having sex with a hooker… at least it sounded like they were having sex, but you never really knew with vampires.

I decided to pay them a little visit and more or less barged into the room as the vampire was – not having sex with the woman – but more raping her against her will.

"Well hello, beautiful! Care to join us?" he asked, smirking as his gaze fell on my half-nude body.

"Sure, but just know that I like to play dirty." I answered, jumping on him before he could escape and sinking my sharp teeth into his neck.

The woman fled the room while I continued to drain him for his life force and blood. It felt so good that I wasn't able to stop before he was completely drained and looked like a mummy.

When I finally let go of him I removed his clothes and put them on, then transformed into a man and went into my own room again, feeling more energized than before.

But I didn't get to rest for long before someone suddenly knocked on my door and I immediately dreaded that someone had seen me murder the vampire.

I was about to transform into a mouse, but the door flew open and I saw none other than the leader of the Fellowship – Steve Newlin.

I'd never met him in person, but I knew that he was behind Godric's kidnapping and wanted to sacrifice him.

"Hello, sweetheart! Where do you think you're going?" he asked in a way too kind tone.

I transformed back to my normal form and saw him smirk, obviously because he really was looking for me and had succeeded.

"Let me guess. You're working for Russell, aren't you?" I asked.

"Russell? Oh God no, I would never work for that demon," he answered. "But I hear that you are his progeny and have created lots of trouble lately. Trouble that you must now be punished for."

I snorted. "Go ahead. Try taking me. I'll kill every one of you."

He laughed and made a signal to someone and before I could stop it from happening, I suddenly felt silver being injected into my neck from behind and was temporarily immobilized.

I was still awake when they dragged me out of the room and out to the parking lot, placing me in the trunk of a pickup truck and then taking me somewhere unknown.

It took some time before they finally stopped and moved me to a big church-like building and in that church I saw a couple of other members of the Fellowship, but they weren't humans like the ones I'd seen in Sookie's home.

"Take her to the cross and tie her to it," Steve ordered. "Oh and make sure to tie her up good. I don't want her to escape when she meets the sun."

I was still weak from the silver, but I laughed of Steve anyway, which earned me a weird look from him and his minions.

"What's so amusing, you little leech?" he asked, grabbing me by my throat hard.

"I'm part Nix, you moron! The sun can't burn me to death." I answered, smirking darkly.

I wanted so badly to rip his head off, but until I'd gotten the silver out of my system there was nothing painful I could do right now.

"That might be, but even so then we'll just drive a stake through your heart – _that_ will definitely kill you and then Russell won't have a secret weapon anymore, but first I want you to tell me where Russell Edgington is."

I opened my mouth to say it, but remembered that Russell had ordered me not to tell anyone where he was and was forced to stay quiet.

"Nothing? Well then we'll just have to torture you a bit. Bring in the whip!"

My eyes widened and I tried getting out of their grip, but they took me to a cross at the end of the church and a pair of humans tied me to it tightly with silver chains.

To make sure that I couldn't flee at all they also hammered wooden nails into my hands and feet, but I tried to endure the pain and not show him how much it really hurt.

Steve Newlin was given a six-tailed whip with silver-tipped ends, so that when the tails struck my body I would get severely burned by the tips.

They ripped nearly all my clothes off except for the part that covered my breast and lower body and Steve began playing around with the whip to scare me.

It worked but I tried not to show it.

"Tell me where your damn maker is or I promise you that you will suffer greatly."

"Fuck you, Newlin!"

He growled and whipped me as hard as he could to make me let out a scream of agony that echoed throughout the entire church.

My body slowly healed up where he had struck me, though, so he whipped me two more times before he stopped.

It felt like my body had been stung by a huge bee or lion's mane jellyfish and because of the silver in my system I couldn't heal properly, so my blood dripped down on the floor.

"Confess child and the almighty Lord might spare you from eternal suffering in Hell!" he said.

"If God was so almighty and good as you say, then why do vampires like us exist? You are a vampire like me so therefore you will suffer in Hell too!" I snarled.

"No, child… you see I was turned against my will and the Lord knows that I only wish to get rid of creatures like you. You are not a child of God, but a child of Satan."

I rolled my eyes. "Try saying that to my father. I'm sure he'll spare your life then when he finds out what you've done to me!"

"Silence!" He struck me five more times with the whip and this time I cried tears of blood that I was unable to hold in.

But I could hear Russell calling my name and he told me that he would come rescue me, so I ignored the pain and just tried holding on until he came.

Whatever Russell had wanted me to do indirectly do for him in Bon Temps, then his plans had been ruined by Steve Newlin and I knew that he definitely wasn't going to let Steve get away with this.

"Confess or I will have to send you straight to Hell where you rightfully belong!" he shouted.

"Then do it! Then you'll never know where my maker is!" I snarled daringly.

Of course he didn't do it, but instead he grabbed a rifle from one of his minions and shot me right in my stomach with a wooden bullet, making me scream loud and deafeningly again.

"I will only ask one more time before I make this really painful to you… where is Russell hiding?" he asked firmly.

"I _can't_ tell you where he is because he ordered me not to! But right now I don't fucking care about what he did to me. I really want to kill you and everyone else in this church!" I snarled.

He scoffed. "Very well."

Steve grabbed the whip again and started whipping me repeatedly, ignoring all my screams and cries for mercy and whenever I passed out of exhaustion one of his men would burn me on my forehead with a cross made of silver to wake me up.

Hours seemed to pass by and Steve never stopped torturing me in new ways until morning came and he was forced to rest.

In that time I tried getting some rest too, but the strong sunlight that shone on me was keeping me awake and slowly burned my skin.

It was almost time for the sun to go down again when I sensed that someone released me from the cross, but I was too weak and exhausted to make out who it was.

All I knew was that this man was my savior.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	14. Collateral Damage

**A/N: Helloo, thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! **

**I won't be updating this story next week, because my exams are coming up, but I've been thinking about writing a different version of Salvaged By Death that's strictly Godric/OC, so if you're interested in that then let me know in the review ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 14:

"_My sweet, sweet Samara… I will make them pay for what they have done to you,_" a familiar voice said. "_Wake up, my little princess._"

I carefully opened my eyes and found myself staring into a pair of blue-greenish eyes that I immediately recognized.

"Dad?" I said, sitting up and groaning as my sore limbs ached.

My body had healed up, but the pain still lingered on my body and in my mind. I looked around and couldn't see anything but a thick white fog, so I changed to my Nix eyes and saw what all Nixes were able to see when they went to their real home.

A beautiful and magnificent world where the walls gleamed beautifully in all sorts of colors, the floor was the natural earth and the scent of the forest was everywhere.

"I'm home," I stated more than asked. "You saved me."

My father nodded and caressed my cheek gently, looking at me with those luminous eyes and revealing his true face.

I looked at my own body and noticed that I too had transformed back to my Nix form, but you could still see that I was part vampire as well.

God, how I wished that I was just a human again.

I truly missed the time before I was involved in all this – the time when I'd just met Godric and acted like a teenager should act.

It felt like I'd lost something and was forced to grow up too fast.

"How long have I been here?" I asked worriedly.

"In your time it would be a week," he answered. "But you don't have to worry about those vampires anymore. My armies are preparing to go to war."

My eyes widened. "You-you-you can't do that! Dad, do you understand how big a war that would be? How many human lives that would get between the two species?"

He nodded. "The humans are just collateral damage. I care not about them, but only about my race. For too long we have been suppressed by those blood suckers!"

"No, no, no, no! You can't do this to us! If you want to kill anyone then kill Russell!"

"Oh I will kill him as the first thing, but he is not the only one who has done you wrong. Stay here and rest and let me take care of everything. I do not want you to get in more danger and will lock you up if it becomes necessary to keep you safe."

He left the room and two Nix guards stood at the door, guarding it and keeping me from leaving it if I decided to flee.

I groaned and looked around for another way out, but there was only one exit and it was being blocked by two big Nixes.

Hmm… maybe it was time for me to play hide and seek again.

While they were talking with someone outside the room I discreetly transformed into a mouse and hid under a table, so when they turned around to check up on me they found the room empty.

"What? Is she already gone? But how?" one of them asked the other in their native language.

They went into the room and so did Damien, who'd come to visit me, but as they searched the room I quickly ran out and began searching for a way out.

I somewhat remembered how I'd managed to get out the last time and tried following the scent of the lake and the woods without being noticed by the many Nixes that lived here.

It took some time to get past some of the other guards, but I eventually got out of the palace-like place I was in and got out to the village where all the other Nixes lived.

It was truly an amazing sight, but I didn't have time to stand there and take pictures, and continued running, following the scent that helped me get out the last time.

But once I found the scent I was unable to stay in my mouse form and as soon as the Nixes saw me they let _everyone_ know, so I had to hurry if I wanted to get away.

Some of them tried stopping me as I ran, but thanked to my enhanced strength I was able to overpower them and eventually reached the portal that led to my freedom.

It was in the middle of the afternoon when I came back to the humans' world, so the sun was shining brightly and stung my skin.

I quickly swam to the shore and hid in the shadows, gasping and aching from all the running and fighting against those Nixes.

Once again I was naked, cold, alone and vulnerable, but I refused to give up that easily. I stood up and tried walking through the woods, until I suddenly heard Russell call my name and sensed his presence nearby.

With everything I'd left of energy and strength I went to my maker, who was waiting for me about two miles away and I could tell from the look on his face that he _had_ been worried about me.

Mostly because I was his only weapon to destroy the Authority.

"Finally. The Authority has breathing in my neck for the last two weeks. As your maker I command you to let yourself get caught and when you get the chance you will kill Roman, understand?"

I nodded without hesitating and covered myself with my arms even though I knew that he didn't care about me being naked.

"And what about my father? He is preparing to start a war against all vampires and he'll come after you as the first thing."

"That's what I'm counting on. Once the war breaks out the humans will eventually die one way or the other and then there will only be the supreme race left."

Jesus Christ! Russell and my father were equally crazy right now!

"You know I'm really fucking tired of being your bitch and because of you I'm practically being chased by everyone, so give me one reason to why I shouldn't just kill you now!" I snarled.

"I can give you three reasons – 1. I'm over 3000 years old. 2. I can make you kill yourself or everyone you care about. 3. As I see it right now, then you need me to survive. The Authority will never let you live in peace because they know that you're above them in the food chain."

Of course he was right, but I didn't want to admit that.

All I wanted was to go back to how I lived before.

"For fucks sake… Fine. Do I just stand here and wait or what?" I asked grumpily.

"Yes. An anonymous tip might have told them that you'd be here." Russell answered, smirking devilishly.

He disappeared into the darkness of the woods and I stood in the shadow of a tall oak tree, waiting and trying to hear when the Authority arrived.

I could hear a car stopping on the nearby road and a group of the Authority's personal SWAT men rushed to the part of the woods where I was.

I was too tired and exhausted to even pretend to fight them and the warmth was making me so lightheaded that I just let myself fall to the ground and lay unconscious when they arrived.

They could have let me wake up on my own, but instead cold water was thrown in my face and once my eyes fluttered open I saw too that they'd chained me to a chair with silver chains.

They'd only had the decency to dress me in what looked like a prison suit of sorts and even that was now soaked.

"Rise and shine, Miss Harnett!" an unfamiliar voice said. "You've been very difficult to find, you know."

Smoke was blown in my face and I coughed a bit, but as the smoke disappeared my eyes widened when I saw who stood before me. It wasn't anyone I knew, but I was more than a little confused when I saw a young boy, who looked no older than eight with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Ehm… aren't you a bit too young to smoke?" I blurted.

He scoffed. "Watch your tongue, girl! I'm a member of the Authority and could have your head cut off just like that," he said, snapping his fingers. "And the name is Alexander Drew."

"No one ask–"

"Silence! Do not speak unless I tell you to answer!"

I rolled my eyes and looked around, noticing that I was in a sort of isolation room with nothing but the chair for me to sit on – not that I actually had the choice to sit anywhere else…

"Tell me where Russell Edgington is and I might not hurt you." he said.

It was really hard to take that sweet and angelic looking boy seriously, so I just sat with a raised eyebrow and tried hard not to laugh.

He growled and flashed his sharp fangs, but doing that only made me burst out laughing.

I was being threatened by a vampire kid!

That seemed to piss him off and he decided to burn my cheek with his cigarette, making me growl and flash my own Nix teeth.

My cheek did heal up, but it healed slowly because of the silver chains and the searing pain still lingered on my skin even after I'd healed up.

"_Drew, that is no way to treat our guest,_" a familiar woman's voice said. "_Besides, I don't think Godric will appreciate that you're harming his love._"

Alexander's face paled a bit at the mention of Godric's name and he turned around to face Nora as she entered the room with her hands neatly placed behind her.

He decided to leave the room and she walked up to me, gently brushing away the ash on my cheek that had been left from his cigarette.

"I apologize for the way they are keeping you, but they are very concerned about Russell's intentions and your… self-control." Nora said.

"So basically they're scared of me?" I said.

Nora smiled a little but nodded. "But you don't have to worry about your life. You will be trialed tomorrow night and meet the leaders of the Authority – including me – where you will have to defense yourself and plea for your life. Our main concern is to stop Russell, so just tell us everything you know and they will lower your sentence."

"Will I at least get a lawyer?"

She pondered over that. "I will ask Roman, but it should be possible and especially since you're in such a… ah, special situation."

I sighed of relief and looked down at the chains that still burned my body. "Will these be taken off soon? It's not particularly comfortable to sit like this."

"I'm afraid they are to stay until the trial to make sure that you don't try to flee, but they will be removed when the sun rises so you can rest properly."

I groaned and half-wished that they'd just take me to the damn trial now instead of keeping me waiting for so long.

It felt like the day before an examination and I was so scared that I would fail the exam.

"Is it possible that they might actually… kill me?" I asked worriedly.

"I won't lie to you, Sara. It is possible that they will choose it, because you are a hybrid and thus a danger to society." Nora answered.

"Yay me (!)" I sighed heavily.

"I hope that they won't sentence you to die, but even if they kill you then they still have to deal with your father and his rising army. They've even called in the European Vampire League to find out what to do in a situation like this."

That was just… perfect (!)

"Do Godric and Eric know that I'm here?"

She nodded, sighing weakly. "We know that you were kidnapped and tortured by Reverend Steve Newlin, but what happened after that?"

"My… father saved me. But then he kept me imprisoned too and I decided to flee."

"And then you ended up in the woods?"

I was tempted to say that I'd met Russell before then, but I couldn't reveal that he wanted me to kill Roman, because then they'd definitely kill me.

"Yes."

Nora took out her phone and called someone as she left the room. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, feeling so sleepy and exhausted.

I'd felt like that a lot lately and it was mainly because I was never sure of when I could get some blood or life force and was always on the run.

So I just slept and dreamed about the time when my life used to be so simple and I was just silly human 16-year-old girl with a crush on a charming 2000 years old vampire.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	15. The Councilors

**A/N: Hello, I am SO SO SORRY about the late update! I wrote the chapter and then forgot all about uploading it, because I've been so focused on my exams last week and this week too**

**But thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 15:

The courtroom I was taken to was more of a meeting room, but I still had to lay my hand on a bible and promise to God that I wouldn't lie during this trial or do anything to mislead the Vampire Authority as liars would be punished.

To make sure that I didn't do anything bad my hands were chained together with silver chains and the other end of the chain was locked firmly to the floor, so all I could do was stand still on my spot and face the five council members.

The members all sat at a long gray table and when I'd been escorted into the room I had seen a big flat screen on the wall behind me, which meant that this room was normally a sort of conference room.

As for the jury that had to judge me, then the jury consisted of (unfortunately) Alexander Drew, (thankfully) Nora, a seductive looking woman named Salome, a dark skinned man named Kibwe, an elder woman named Rosalyn and at last a man named Dieter.

The judge was of course Roman.

The sight of him made me react immediately and I tried breaking free from the chains to kill him, but I was still too weak so I decided to wait.

But as all the members were gathered and seated before me in their throne-like office chairs, I couldn't stop myself from wondering if either Godric or Eric would show up too.

I was allowed to have a lawyer, right?

"Sara Marie Harnett," Roman said, breaking the silence. "You are charged of treachery, murder of fellow vampires, humans and werewolves, and for working with the former king of Mississippi Korun or Russell Edgington as he is also known as. Do you declare yourself guilty of these heinous crimes?"

I couldn't resist the urge to giggle when he said 'heinous', which caused him to raise a brow and earned me a couple of weird looks from the others.

I knew it was silly to giggle over something so childish, but I still was 18 and stuff like that still did amuse me.

"Do you declare yourself guilty of these crimes, Miss Harnett?" he asked again firmly.

"Don't I get a lawyer before I answer that?" I answered.

Alexander rolled his eyes. "Just answer the damn question, you traitor." he grumbled.

"We have talked about whether or not to allow you to have a lawyer, Miss Harnett," Kibwe said with a charming African accent. "We reached the conclusion of that you will not be allowed to have one due to your situation. You will have to defend yourself."

My eyes widened. "What? Well if that's the case, then I'm not answering any of your questions."

Alexander scoffed, turning his head to Roman. "Just sentence her already and let me teach her how to show some manners."

Roman shook his head and held up his hand briefly. "Miss Harnett, please answer the question or there will be consequences." he said.

"Do I get a lawyer later then?" I asked.

"Let her have a lawyer," Salome said, smirking a bit. "I like her. She's either very courageous or incredibly foolish."

I was opting for the first, but I had been told many times that I was incredibly foolish for not being able to watch my mouth when I spoke to authorities.

"Very well. I will allow her to bring in someone to defend her case, but I highly doubt that anyone will do it. However, we are the Authority and therefore you must treat us with respect, do you understand Miss Harnett?" Roman said.

I nodded and thanked him, but I still had to answer that damn question. "To answer your previous question, then yes. I do declare myself guilty of those crimes, however–"

"Thank you, Miss Harnett. That is all we needed to hear." Roman scribbled something down in his notebook and then turned his gaze back to me. "Who do you request to defend your case?"

That was a good question.

If I requested Eric he might get in trouble for keeping me hidden from them and the same went with Godric.

I didn't want to put them in any unnecessary trouble with the Authority, so I tried thinking of someone else who would plead my case.

"Miss Harnett, do you have someone who can defend you?" Rosalyn asked kindly with a Texan accent.

"I… I do, but… I don't–"

"_Sara! Wait! I'm here,_" Godric said as he burst into the room. A couple of guards walked right behind him, obviously trying to stop him but too afraid to do it since he was much older than them. "I am here to defend Sara."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Godric? Are you certain that you want to defend her? You may risk losing your position as sheriff of Area 9."

I instinctively growled and tried getting free, but as long as they refused to feed me I was still too weak to break free.

All it took, however, was Godric or someone else to get close enough to me, so I could take their life force and restore my strength.

"I'm certain, Roman. I will defend Sara even if I lose my position in the process," Godric said determinedly and looked at me with those gentle blue eyes. "If Sara will be punished for her crimes what punishment, have you then reached for her?"

Roman sent a meaningful look to the jury and they all nodded to his unspoken question, which made me wonder if they'd already been discussing my punishment before the trial.

"Since her death would only cause a larger rift between the vampires and the Nixes, she will instead be sentenced to be chained with silver chains inside a coffin for 50 years straight."

I gaped and was speechless, while Godric remained composed and merely nodded as if Roman had just said that I would only be pinched in the arm.

"I see. Please carry on with your questions for her then."

"Wait, don't I–"

"Miss Harnett! Do only speak when you are spoken to, please?" Roman said firmly.

I stayed quiet and turned my gaze to Godric instead, but he seemed more focus on the jury and in particular on Nora.

"Thank you. Each one of us will ask you a question, so answer honestly and with respect."

It took everything in me to not roll my eyes of him and to make things worse then Alexander Drew was the first to ask me a question.

"Miss Harnett, are you keeping any secrets from us about Russell Edgington whereabouts and/or plans regarding the Authority?" he asked.

I was so tempted to tell them where Russell was and about what he had ordered me to do, but they'd probably get pissed off if I said that I had to kill Roman when I got the chance.

"Russell has ordered her to stay quiet, so she can't answer to that." Godric said.

"Or perhaps she is working for him freely and doesn't want to tell us anything." Alexander said.

"I'm not working for Russell because I want to!" I snapped.

That I could say and I was grateful of that, because it shut Alexander's damn mouth.

"My question for Miss Harnett is…" said Kibwe. "Do you feel remorse of what you have done since you became a vampire?"

"Yes. More than you can possibly imagine." I said honestly.

I had loved the feeling of killing people, but the more I killed the more I was losing myself and there didn't go one minute where I didn't miss being human again _without_ having my Nix powers.

"Are you still romantically or sexually involved with Godric or Eric?" Salome asked, smirking darkly.

I wasn't prepared for that question at all and neither was Godric, but he quickly came up with an answer for me.

"How is that relevant to the case?" he answered.

She giggled and brushed a lock of her dark hair behind her ear seductively as she continued looking solely at Godric.

"It's not. I just want to know if you're single."

OH. HELL. NO!

"Hey! Try getting control of your _whore_mones!" I snapped.

Salome's eyes widened and she glared venomously at her, but the look went both ways. "Roman, could we hurry this up before I might actually kill that little bitch?"

Roman rolled his eyes and waved at Nora, signaling her to ask her question. "Sara, what happened to you before we found you in the woods? Where had you been?"

I managed to turn my gaze away from Salome and calmed down. "I was kidnapped by Reverend Newlin, taken to his church, nailed to a cross and then tortured for hours, because he too wanted me to tell him where Russell was. Then my father saved me and held me captive in his kingdom for two weeks and… well I escaped, obviously."

Godric cringed at the mention of me being tortured for hours – perhaps because something similar had happened to him and he knew how it felt to be completely defenseless.

"Did you meet Mr. Edgington at any point?" Dieter asked suspiciously.

I hesitated. "I… yes, I did," I answered and looked at Godric. "Can I please discuss something with Godric before I continue?"

Roman nodded and Godric was allowed to get closer to me, but he kept his distance anyway so it was impossible for me to grab him.

"Russell ordered me to kill… the big guy," I said very quietly, hoping that the others didn't hear it.

Godric frowned at first, but then realized who I meant and sighed. "Did he order you to do something else beside that?" he asked.

I shook my head. "But will they make my punishment worse if I tell them?"

"I…" He looked at the jury as they were discussing something too and sighed. "I think you should tell them. If not then there won't be anyone to stop you from doing it."

I sighed too. "That's what I feared."

We turned our attention back to the jury and Godric went back to his spot. "Was there anything else you wanted to tell us?" Dieter asked.

"Yes…" I gulped nervously and wetted my dry lips. "Russell ordered me to kill Roman when I got the chance."

Every member of the Authority – including Roman – gasped and started talking with each other, but although Roman had been shocked then he soon returned to being calm.

Perhaps he expected Russell do something like this.

"Did he order you to do anything else?" Rosalyn asked.

"No, just that. For now." I answered.

Roman ordered the councilors to be quiet and was silent too for a couple of minutes before he finally broke the silence.

"I thank you for being honest to us, but you have to understand that this raises a lot of issues and changes the original sentence that was placed upon you." he said.

"Pardon me, but you cannot punish Sara for half of the things she has done. Who of us have not killed an innocent human before in the past?" Godric asked. "And don't forget that she was turned into a vampire against her will. We can't expect her to have the kind of control vampires have after years of training."

"That is true, but we have to do something before Russell gets what he wants. What do _you_ suggest we do?" Kibwe asked.

"I suggest that we plan a way to fool Russell into thinking that he has the upper hand in this game," Godric answered. "Lure him out by making him believe that he won."

Roman raised an eyebrow at that and smiled weakly, nodding. "Very well. Sara Marie Harnett, I temporarily release you from your imprisonment and judge you as not guilty for now."

I sighed of relief, but my joy was short as he wasn't done yet.

"However, due to the fact that you were ordered to kill me, the chains will stay on you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yay me (!)"

**A/N2: It seems like everyone forgot to read or answer my question in the last chap, so I'm gonna write it again: ** I've been thinking about writing a different version of Salvaged By Death that's strictly Godric/OC, so if you're interested in that then let me know in the review :)****

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	16. Something To Fight For

**A/N: Heyy, sorry about the late update. I've been busy finishing school, but my summer vacation starts tm, so the updates will probably come quicker now :)**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 16:

"_Sara, wake up,_" a familiar voice said. "Wake up or I will start doing naughty things to you."

My eyes fluttered open immediately and I instinctively grinned at the sight of Eric hovering above me, looking into my eyes with his blue ones.

"Eric! I–" I tried sitting up and wrapping my arms around his neck, but the chains stopped me a few inches from him and made the wounds on my wrists sear of pain.

Eric growled lowly and looked like he wanted to remove the chains himself, but they would burn him too if the dared touching them.

"They haven't hurt you, have they? I know Drew can be rather… volatile at times." he said, caressing my cheek gently.

"I'm fine, Eric. But I do wish that they would remove the chains from me soon." I said.

He pressed his lips softly against mine and kissed me so tenderly that I almost didn't think that this was Eric I was kissing, because Eric was usually all about passion and desire.

"I will get you out soon and then we will take Russell down together. Roman has informed me about the plan."

"I'm scared, Eric. What if something goes wrong? Or what if I mess it all up?"

"Just keep your head cool and focus on what you're supposed to do. I will be right nearby if you need my help."

"And if Russell hurts you?"

"Then Godric will be there to save me." He chuckled, trying to make me smile but it didn't work.

Eric sighed and kissed me again, then stepped aside as the guards came in to remove the chains from me.

I was then taken back to the courtroom where my trial had been and on the way to the room I saw Roman at the other side of the hallway, triggering a feral side of me that I had fought to suppress yesterday.

One of the guards was unable to keep his hand wrapped securely around my arm, allowing me to break free and run towards Roman, Nix teeth bared and my eyes glowing brightly in the dim light..

He saw me coming before I broke free from their grip and when I jumped on him to sink my teeth into his neck, he swiftly grabbed me and slammed me into a wall as easy as nothing.

I growled loudly and scratched his face, but he didn't budge and held me pinned firmly against the wall, his own fangs now bared.

However, there was suddenly the sound of an explosion somewhere in the building and in that brief moment Roman was distracted, I kicked him as hard as I could in his face, jumping on him as he staggered back and sunk my teeth into his neck hard.

Eric was quick to try pulling me away and threw me across the room, shouting at the bleeding Roman to run while he kept me occupied.

Roman fled and I instinctively tried running after him, but Eric expected this and tackled me to the floor, looking around for the guards but they'd all gone to the source of the explosion.

Whatever it was that was going on, then it was something serious and I had a bad feeling of that this attack was just the beginning of my father's war against the vampires.

I could sense his presence and he was furious to say the least.

"Sara, stop! You have to fight it!" Eric snarled as he struggled to hold me down.

I tried fighting the urge to kill Roman and to block out the sound of Russell calling me to him, but he was so strong and the more I fought it the more it hurt my mind.

So Eric did the only thing he knew would distract me and bit down into my neck, shifting my focus from the mental pain to the physical pain and pleasure that rushed through me.

He dared letting go of one of my arm and slowly moved his hand down to my breast, cupping it in his hand and creating more pleasure.

I instinctively pulled his face to mine with my free hand and crashed my lips against his, wanting so desperately to feel more of that pleasure and passion that overwhelmed Russell's control of me.

Eric growled hungrily against my lips and I could see from the look in his eyes that he wanted to rip my clothes off right now if it wasn't because the Authority's headquarter was being attacked right now.

"_SARA!_" a familiar voice shouted so loudly that it was impossible for everyone to not hear it.

I jolted away from Eric as I recognized the voice instantly and quickly rose from the floor, looking around for my vengeful father.

One of the doors leading to another room suddenly burst open and one of the biggest bears I'd ever seen crashed into the room, scaring me so badly that I actually hid behind Eric.

"_Sara! Leave that bloodsucker and come with me! You don't belong here with them!_" he shouted with venom in his voice.

"I'm guessing that's your father?" Eric said casually, wrapping a protective arm around me.

"Oh-huh…" I muttered, too speechless to say anything.

"Why are you attacking us when Russell is the one who turned your daughter?" Eric asked, still keeping me safely behind him.

The bear roared loudly and suddenly started running towards him, so Eric prepared himself to fight it and stood ready just as Godric grabbed the bear by its fur and threw it across the hallway.

He then grabbed both Eric and I and fled into one of the rooms with us, closing the door behind him and blocking it with whatever furniture he could get his hands on.

"That is not going to keep him in…" I said, holding on to Eric's hand tightly.

"I know, but it'll buy us some time to find another way out." Godric said, taking a few steps backwards as my father tried breaking the door in.

Eric looked around in the room we were in and ushered us towards another hallway. We ran out into the hallway, down to the other end of it and headed east, ducking whenever a Nix or guard tried stopping us and incapacitating them.

But once we reached the hall of the great building my gaze landed on Roman as he was on his was fighting bravely against the Nixes.

This time there was no one to stop me and he was so distracted by two transformed Nixes that he never saw me coming from behind him, jumping on his back and biting down so hard that he let out a growl of agony.

I drank his life force greedily and felt him growing weaker for each second that passed.

I knew somewhere in my mind that what I was doing was wrong and that I had to stop, but the bond I had with Russell combined with my untamed hunger was too strong for me to resist.

Roman eventually passed out as I was drinking the very last of his life force and as he fell down to the floor, I felt someone grab me from behind and run swiftly out of the building.

It all happened so fast that I could barely concentrate on fighting back.

Roman's savior suddenly stopped abruptly after a couple of minutes, though and I saw that I was no longer anywhere near the Authority's headquarter, but at the roof of Hotel Carmilla.

I felt furious and relieved at the same time because there was a tiny possibility of that Roman would survive and if not… well then I would be punished with death.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked accusingly, looking around for any hidden SWAT men.

"I had to… you're turning into a savage monster and as long as Russell lives you will be forced to kill… I can't watch that happening to you." Godric answered.

I snorted. "Don't you see? I already am a monster, Godric! I deserve to die for what I've done."

"So do I and I have done much worse than you have in my lifetime… At first I killed because I had so much hatred inside me that my maker had created inside me, but then I killed for fun and I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss being so carefree and savage."

I knew that it took a lot of power to admit that and that he still felt guilty for all the things he had done in his life, but I had no choice.

Godric was lucky and managed to kill his maker.

If I even dared doing that to Russell he would make my life miserable and then there was still the fact that he'd ordered me to not hurt him.

"You can't change me, Godric… I'm a lost cause. I don't even know why I keep fighting him when it's impossible. Russell is going to win and–"

Godric suddenly pinned me against a wall, his fangs bared and his blue eyes looked so pale in the dim light of the half-moon that I felt my undead heart beating faster.

"Don't you dare say that!" he growled. "After everything we've been through you do not get to just give up. Neither I or Eric will allow it."

"I'm just being realistic, Godric! What exactly can we do against Russell? He is five steps ahead of us and if he finds out that I'm plotting to kill him he'll kill you or Eric or – God forbid it – my mom." I hissed.

Godric groaned and pulled away, but I stayed leaning against the wall and turned my head towards the sky.

In a few hours the sun would rise over the horizon…

"The last time I stood here I was planning to meet the sun and end my life," Godric said, looking out towards the horizon as well. "I was so ready to give up my eternal life, but something made me change my mind at the very last second… and then I met you."

He sighed and turned his gaze back to me.

"You were so vulnerable, injured and innocent. I saw your things and the way you were dressed and already knew then that you were a runaway. I knew just by looking at you that you had given up your old life. I felt it when I gave you my blood and you reminded me of why I decided to kill my maker. I wanted to survive and get a better life and I did get it… I still have it."

I frowned. "How is this life any better than your old life?"

"I have something to fight for now… someone who makes me wanting to keep fighting. So do you. Whether that person is me or Eric or just your mother, then you still have someone to fight for."

I was the reason why Godric had decided to continue living? I was some random human, who'd run away from home and who met him by accident... and but he did fall in love with me and I with him.

**A/N2: Hey again, I FINALLY made an account for myself on Twitter instead of just for RP-ing (roleplay), so if you want to know which stories I'm updating and when or read parts of the new chapters, then follow me. My UN is Snowberryxoxo**

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	17. Confuzzled

**A/N: Heeyy! I feel really bad about keeping you all waiting for that long, so I'm gonna write another chap for you today instead of studying for my exams xD**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 17:

"The sun is rising soon…" I said, looking at Godric who sat beside me on the edge of the rooftop. "You should go inside and get some rest."

Godric turned his gaze to me and looked at me almost intently, then shook his head and turned his gaze back to the beautiful sunrise.

"I am not going without you. Not until you've made up your mind on whether or not you want to continue fighting." he said calmly.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Eric suddenly came out to us on the rooftop, looking more frantic than I had ever seen him.

He looked at both of us and frowned, probably wondering what I was doing up here with Godric this early in the morning.

"Roman is dead," he said, catching both of our attention. "He didn't survive your attack, Sara."

I gulped and felt remorse of what I had done. I never intended to kill Roman on purpose – ever. I had just done what Russell had ordered me to, but I had sincerely hoped that he would survive.

"What about my father? And Russell?" I asked worriedly.

"We don't know where Russell is, but we managed to capture your father. He is under confinement for now, however we can't keep him there forever. The Nixes will attack soon unless _someone_ makes him retreat." Eric answered.

Of course he meant me, but the other members of the Authority would kill me if I came anywhere near them again.

"I have to make things right…" I said, sighing heavily. "But I can't go back to the Authority yet."

I stood up and looked briefly at Godric, wondering what he was thinking about right now, and walked up to Eric, pulling him down to my height.

"Eric, I need you to do me a favor while I'm gone. Go to my mom and take her to my father. She may only be human, but I think she can get through to him somehow."

Eric hesitated. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Completely. Just don't tell her what I've done or where I'm going."

He raised a brow. "Where _are_ you going?"

I stood up on my toes and placed a kiss on his lips, smiling weakly. "I'm going to decapitate my maker's head."

His eyes widened and he failed stopping me as I turned around and ran towards the edge of the rooftop, transforming into a hawk and flying away from them.

I knew that he was against it and that he would do anything to stop me from going after Russell, but Godric would make him understand.

As I had passed Godric he had whispered "good luck" and smiled at me, because he understood now that his talk had worked.

I wasn't giving up yet and would keep fighting until Russell was dead.

So I flew around in Dallas until my maker called for me and gave me directions to where he was, flying down to him determinedly without an ounce of fear in me anymore.

Once she landed before him in her human form he slowly started clapping, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Congratulations. I heard the good news," he said, smirking widely. "You succeeded in killing Roman and – thankfully – got away with it. I'm very proud of you, Sara."

"I only did what you ordered me to, don't forget that…" I said and looked discreetly around for anything I could chop his head off with.

"Yes, well about that… There's one last thing I need you to do to prove your loyalty to me."

He quickly ran up to me and looked down into my eyes, smirking darkly.

"I don't feel like I've gotten the revenge I want for what Eric did to my beloved Talbot and to me, so why not let the love of his life take…" He snickered. "… his life?"

I gulped of fear for Eric's life and knew that I had to take action before I ended up killing him too, so used a power I hadn't used for a very long time and transformed into Talbot before his eyes.

His eyes widened at first at the sight of his former lover and distracted him from giving me the execution order.

"What are you doing?" he asked confusedly.

"Giving you what you want. I am your progeny and supposed to do everything you want me to." I answered, not completely sure of what the hell I was doing right now.

Russell looked genuinely baffled by my sudden choice to turn into his dead lover, but I could see lust in his eyes and knew that he longed to be with Talbot again.

"Fine, if you truly have the intention of pleasing me then I want you to kiss me and get down on all four."

I felt like throwing up when he said that even though he was just testing me and tried imagining that I was doing this for someone else other than my archenemy.

Closing my eyes and envisioning Eric standing before me instead I kissed him and suddenly felt him pulling me close to me, which just made it feel so much weirder since I was still naked.

But the passionate kiss was so compelling and full of desire that I actually found myself kissing him back willingly… well, right until he began groping on my ass or more precisely – Talbot's ass.

The kiss, however, seemed to be a bit of a turn on for Russell, because he suddenly pushed me against a tree and was about to push my limits when I heard him let out a growl of pain.

I instinctively turned back to my real form and turned around just in time as Russell literally exploded all over me.

I was covered in blood, organs and tissue almost from head to toe and I was so shocked by what had just happened that I just stared in horror at the pool of blood that lay at my feet.

"Sara, look at me!" someone yelled.

I was too stunned to remember the voice, but I looked up and saw nearly all the members of the Authority – including Roman, who looked very much alive, and the two vampires I'd fallen in love with, standing side by side.

I looked up at the tall trees that covered the sun from burning all of us and felt darkness taking over my mind as I fell to the ground.

I never actually felt myself hitting the ground, because I must have passed out before that.

Out of all the things I expected to see tonight then Russell dying before my eyes wasn't one of them.

Yes, I did want him dead, but I wasn't sure if I was going to succeed and in the end it hadn't truly been me, who'd killed him but Roman.

I let my thoughts and memories drift away, trying to clear my mind from everything and ignoring the strange sadness I felt of losing Russell.

I figured it was because he was my maker that I automatically missed him and hoped that I would get over it soon.

Losing Russell was the best thing that could ever happen to me.

Once I was starting to regain consciousness I felt someone stroke my hair gently in a soothing way that made the sorrow fade a bit.

I hesitantly opened my eyes and turned in what felt like a bed to me, my eyes widening when I saw my mother sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Mom!" I gasped, sitting up quickly and hugging her tightly.

She laughed and hugged me back tighter, but pulled away after a few seconds, her clothes now stained with blood from my body.

"Sorry…"

"It's ok, sweetheart. I'm a doctor, remember? I'm used to blood," she said, wiping some blood off my cheek. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged and just hugged her again, feeling tears threatening to trickle down my cheeks. It was such a long time since I'd last seen her and seeing her, made me feel so… human.

"Sweetie, I can't breathe…" she rasped.

I reluctantly let go of my mom and apologized again. "I'm just so happy to see you again. I've been through Hell… twice."

She nodded and wiped my tears away. "I know, sweetie. They told me everything."

I gasped. "What? But-but–"

"Sara, don't worry. I understand that you never meant to harm all those people. You had too much power and couldn't control it. I'm not saying that what you did is ok, but… I don't hate you."

I heaved a sigh of relief and smiled weakly, then looked around in the room I was in. I was back in her home and inside my old bedroom.

"So Russell is truly dead?" I asked, wondering if his death had been a dream.

"He is, yes," she answered, smiling weakly. "After you nearly killed a Nix that pretended to be Roman, they wanted to make you believe that you did in fact kill Roman. That way they could get you to go to Russell and find out where he was. And with you being a distracting, then… well, you know the rest."

Wait-what? They _tricked_ me?

They all – even Godric with his talk about not giving up – _tricked_ me into thinking that I'd killed the leader of the Authority and used me to get close to Russell.

God, I felt… confuzzled.

I wasn't confused or puzzled, nope, I was simply confuzzled – big time.

"Okay…? What about my dad? Did you talk with him?" I asked.

She sighed. "I tried, but that stubborn man wouldn't listen to me. He called me 'bad influence in our child's life'. Jeez! That man truly needs to learn to relax a bit."

I couldn't resist the urge to smile and despite having being a part of Russell's death, then I still had one big issue left – my father.

"I need a shower – badly. And food." I said.

"I'll get some blood for you then and I've bought you some new clothes that are in the dresser," she said kindly, then placed a kiss on my forehead. "I love you, Sara."

I hugged her one last time and whispered "I love you too" into her ear before I let her go back downstairs, then headed for the bathroom to take a well needed shower.

It took some time and a big amount of soap to get all the blood off my skin and hair, because I'd been soaked in it from head to toe.

But when I was done showering and pulled on my new clothes I could finally go downstairs and get some (I looked out of the window, seeing that it was early in the evening) breakfast.

I got a little surprise when I saw Eric standing at the front door, talking with Xavier about how I was doing after I apparently did pass out.

His gaze fell on me when I walked down the stairs and he quickly ran inside to me, pressing his lips to mine without saying anything first to me.

I could sense how worried he'd been and let him take me upstairs to my bedroom, kissing him passionately as he gently placed me on my bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he finally broke the passionate kiss.

"Confuzzled." I blurted.

He raised a brow and chuckled, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "Of course you are, but I trust your mother explained to you about our plan?"

"She did, yeah. I want to smack you for lying to me, but the plan worked so… I guess I should be happy. I just wish that I was the one who killed Russell. He destroyed my life."

"He destroyed my human life too, remember?"

I did and I mentally cursed at myself for forgetting that Eric had lost his entire family because of Russell.

Out of all the people who hated Russell he was the one who deserved to kill him.

"At least it's over now. I'm free and can finally do what I want to do." I said.

He nodded. "And what do you want to do now?" he asked, smiling weakly.

"I want… to stay here with my mom and live a somewhat normal life again." I answered, meaning every bit of it.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	18. A Day Off

**A/N: Aaaannddd here's the next chapter. It's more of a filler really, but it's a cute one I think you'll enjoy. Besides, after all the things I've put Sara through I think she deserves a break *dies***

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 18:

"We really should be going downstairs…" I muttered in between the hot kisses Eric gave me as he ran his fingertips down along my bare body.

"We should, yes, but I like it here." Eric chuckled, giving my ass a good squeeze.

I winced as the memory of Russell doing the same to me returned and took his hands, pinning them above his head.

"You are a sex maniac, Eric. I bet Xavier heard us having sex."

Eric grinned. "He didn't. But your mom is considering coming into your bedroom if you're not coming down soon."

I rolled my eyes and tried crawling off his body, but he pulled me back for another passionate kiss that made me feel butterflies in my stomach.

My feelings for Eric had grown a lot since the last time we were together and he'd proven to me that his way of loving me was just as good as Godric's.

That didn't make me feel any less guilty about loving both of them, though.

"I love you, Eric…" I said as I broke the kiss.

He smiled, brushing a lock of my tangled hair out my face. "I love you too… even though you always will be a strange and annoying hybrid."

I giggled and leaned in to kiss him again, but the sound of my mom's voice made me quickly jump off him and pull on my clothes.

"Get dressed, you lazy Viking! She's coming to scold us!" I said, throwing his pants in his head.

He chuckled and calmly pulled his clothes on, walking shirtless up to me and placing a ticklish kiss on the side of my neck to make me laugh.

We managed to get dressed before my mother arrived at my door and I quickly opened the door, while Eric pretended to be busy looking out of the window.

"Sorry, Eric and I had a couple of things to discuss about what happened, but we're done now. Right, Eric?" I lied.

"Of course. I actually _can_ behave properly around your daughter, Scarlett." Eric said, smirking at her.

My mom snorted. "Yeah, right! I know you Eric and besides – Xavier already told me that you didn't just have a conversation, so Sara you're grounded and Eric you're banned from going anywhere near Sara's bedroom again."

"What? But Mom-!" I whined.

"No, arguing with me. My word is final."

"Until I glamour you into changing your mind, that is." Eric said.

That made my mom scowl at him and leave the bedroom and I just hid my face behind my palms, feeling utterly ashamed and embarrassed.

"Still want to move in with your mom?" Eric asked.

"I'm starting to change my mind about that…" I muttered and looked at him. "Let's just go down and get some breakfast. I'm starving."

Eric nodded and in a flash I was suddenly in his arms, being taken downstairs within a second and placed on a chair at the dinner table.

"So you two are back together?" Xavier asked curiously, pouring some blood from a hospital bag into a cup for me.

"Honey!" my mom said warningly, slapping his hand.

He frowned. "What?"

I giggled and looked at Eric. "Yes, we are back together, Xavier."

Eric grinned and snatched my cup of blood, taking a sip of it before he let me have some, making me roll my eyes.

"And where is… Godric now?" Xavier then asked.

I wanted to know that too. I hadn't seen him since Russell died and turned into a pile of super gross mush.

"Godric helping out the Authority with a few things." Eric answered cryptically.

The cryptic answer seemed to confuse my stepfather as well, but he decided to stop asking questions and continued drinking his bottle of Tru Blood.

"Wait, that Nix I attacked and almost killed… Did he die? And was my father in on the plan to kill Russell?" I asked.

"The Nix didn't die, no. The attack on the Authority, however, was very much real. The Nix who helped us was a friend of yours, who wanted to help us stop Russell. I believe his name is Damien?"

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. "I almost killed Damien?"

Eric took my hand in his under the table and gave it a squeeze. "Calm down, Sara. He wasn't even close to dying. A Nix can't be killed by a fellow Nix the way you attacked him."

I heaved a sigh of relief and finished drinking the rest of the blood, feeling my nerves being calmed down and my strength returning.

"Sara, don't worry about all the stuff that happened yesterday. You deserve a day off and as for your psychopath of a father, then I'm going to visit him again and see if he'll change his mind…" my mom said.

"And I'll go with her," Xavier added. "You should go on a date or something. But no wild parties or attacking innocent humans, ok?"

I laughed. It was fun seeing Xavier being more like a father to me, but it was what I needed since my real father was basically in prison right now.

"I suppose we could go back to the house I used to live in…" I said, thinking back to my latest memory of my life in the chaotic home.

Last time I was there I was leaving it after I'd pissed Zach off yet again. I wondered how it would be like to go back and see the life I left behind.

"Let's go now then." Eric said a little too eager for my liking.

I bet he was hoping to find an old diary so he could read about all my darkest secrets and thoughts for fun.

I finished having breakfast, though, and took him to my old home in the bad parts of Odessa where all the junkies, homeless people and a few criminals my adoptive parents used to know lived.

The house looked next to abandoned at first, but then we went inside and I saw a couple of homeless junkies sitting in the living room, about to drink some V they'd found.

The sight of Eric made them quickly run away and Eric did want to run after them, but I stopped them and thought it was safest for them to let them go.

Even though they would probably just find some more V elsewhere.

"Well… this house looks…"

"Like it's been taken over by homeless people? It actually looked like that before I left – well whenever I didn't clean up the house for those jackasses." I said.

Eric nodded and sighed, then went to take a further look inside the house. I looked around as well and found nothing special lying on the floor, so I continued and went upstairs to my bedroom.

The door was still broken after Zach had tried entering it and my bedroom…

Well, it didn't exactly look much prettier than the living room.

My belongings were still there, though, and besides being really dusty they looked completely fine.

"Guess what I found," Eric said, grinning as he entered my bedroom, holding an old picture of me as a child. "You look adorable!"

I took the picture and looked at it, feeling tears swell up in my eyes. I didn't know why I was crying and being so emotional, but returning to my old home just brought up a lot of old memories.

Bad memories.

"We don't have to stay here," Eric said, wiping a tear that trickled down my cheek away. "We can go somewhere else and… just have fun."

"No, I want to stay here for a bit. To be reminded that the choice I made to run away was the best decision I'd ever made – even if I got caught up in some messed up vampire shit." I said.

"The day you ran away from home… You've never told me what happened that made you run away."

I shrugged. "I don't think I've even really told Godric that, but one night when I accidentally spilled coffee on Zach and he tried punishing me physically for it, I just… I don't know. Something just changed inside me. I think I'd had enough."

"Humans do have a certain… amount of pain they can handle before they snap."

I frowned and raised an eyebrow, looking weirdly at him. "That sounded just like the first time I met you. I still find you freakishly tall, you know. Were all Vikings that tall?"

Eric grinned and placed a kiss on the top of my head, then walked over to my old bookshelf, taking out a few books to look at them.

"Vampire books… figures," he said mockingly and continued looking. "Oh, you've had got to be joking. You have a naughty book about a werewolf and a vampire who fall in love?"

I blushed brightly and quickly went up to him, snatching the book away.

"Don't _mock_ the work of Kresley Cole. You should try reading one of her books or maybe write a story of your own if you think that you've got better ideas." I said daringly.

Eric flashed a smug smirk. "Okay… There once was a very hot little Nix named Sara, who–"

"Wow, even the first 11 words sucked. Don't ever become an author, Eric. Seriously."

I patted his chest and suddenly felt him swoop me up into his arms, pressing his lips hard against mine in a passionate kiss that left me breathless once he pulled away.

"Well, you know, I am better at doing things rather than talking about it," he said, slowly moving me to my old bed and placing me on it."

"Really, Eric? Here? Jesus Christ – once a damn Viking, always a damn Viking!"

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	19. Who The F Is Orion?

**A/N: Hello hello everyone! I managed to write a new chap for you in between my two exams and since I'm in the mood to write another one I'll probably put it up tomorrow :D**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoooooyyy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 19:

"Eric… wake up or we'll be late…" I said in a sing-song voice, running my fingertips gently over his bare chest.

He stayed asleep though and didn't look like he was anywhere near waking up anytime soon, so I crawled out of my bed and walked over to my window, looking out at the street.

The sun was already starting to rise slowly over the horizon, so if we didn't hurry back to my mother's home within an hour we would be stuck in my old home.

It contained a lot of memories and had sentimental value, but I couldn't handle spending one more day in it.

So I walked back to my broken bed (Eric just had to break it with his freakish tallness) and crawled on top of him, poking his cheek repeatedly in an attempt to wake him up.

When nothing happened I decided to go a little rougher with him and slapped him, which definitely woke him up.

His eyes fluttered open instantly and he eyed me confusedly.

"Why did you just slap me?" he asked sleepily.

"Because you were ignoring me and refused to wake up," I answered and pointed towards the window. "We have to go, love. It's almost dawn."

"That's no reason to slap a more than thousand years old vampire. I could kill you."

I rolled my eyes. "So? I could kill you too. I _have_ almost killed you and you'd never try to kill me."

He raised a brow, smirking. "And why is that?"

"Because you love me."

He looked at my face for a few seconds and grinned. "I do… unfortunately."

I hit him in his face with a pillow and tried crawling off him, but he pulled me back down and pressed his lips to mine.

"Let's go and perhaps if I'm lucky I can sneak into your bedroom later." Eric said when he finally pulled away.

I grinned and crawled off him, going on a search for my clothes, but stopping when I found something strange underneath my bed.

It was a letter that had been crumpled up and tossed away, so I opened it gently and read what someone had written down on the white paper.

"_I don't know if you will ever return to this hell of a home, but if you do then call me ~ Orion._"

I raised a brow. "Who the fuck is Orion?"

Eric stopped as he was in the middle of buttoning his pants and took a look at the letter, frowning when he seemed to recognize the name.

"No one you need to worry about," Eric said and crumbled the letter, tossing it aside. "We should go back to your mother."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Eric quickly pulled on his shirt and left the bedroom before I could utter a word, clearly not in the mood to talk about this person.

I took the letter and hid it in my pocket in case I needed it later and went back home with Eric before the sun rose, going straight to bed as it was very early in the morning.

Despite sleeping calmly throughout the night I still couldn't stop thinking about the letter and wondered if Orion was a friend or foe.

So far it seemed like he was a foe, but I was never sure with Eric.

When I woke up early in the evening and instinctively reached out to touch Eric, I felt nothing beside my pillows and opened my eyes, finding only myself in my bedroom.

I guessed that he was already awake and had let me sleep, so I went downstairs and took a look around for him, but only my mother and Xavier were here.

"Where's Eric?" I asked, taking a seat at the dinner table.

"Eric? He left at sunset. He had some business to do, but he told me to tell you to just stay here and spend some time with me and Xavier," my mom said. "Isn't that sweet of him? Now I can finally spend some quality time with you."

I laughed. "Yay me (!) What will we be doing then, Mom? Go shopping?"

My mom ruffled my hair. "Don't mock me, Sara! I'm still your mother and I was actually thinking that we could have a movie night or something. Just the two of us. Xavier has to attend some boring meeting anyway."

Xavier rolled his eyes at my mom's comment, making me laugh. "Some boring meeting, huh? What exactly do you do for a living, Xavier?"

"I help around wherever I can. After being a vampire for so many centuries I don't mind doing even the dirtiest job." Xavier said calmly.

"Ah… well, at least you don't do nothing all day like Zach did or want to take over America. That makes you the best father I've ever had."

My mom winked at Xavier and he looked a little embarrassed, but it was because he was surprised of the fact that he meant so much to me.

"Well… thank you. Out of all the women I've loved I can honestly say that your mother is the one I love the most and I hope that I can be a part of your life too."

Aww! Xavier was adorable!

No wonder my mom fell in love with him.

"Are you going to marry my mom someday?" I asked curiously, making my mom almost choke on her tea.

Xavier smiled and winked to me while my mom was distracted, then stood up and went over to give her a kiss.

"N'aaww! You two are so adorable!" I said teasingly just to make my mom blush.

It worked.

"Shut up, Sara! You're not being helpful!" my mom muttered, turning around to hide her red cheeks.

I pretended to be hurt. "What? My own _mother_ just told me to shut up? I am truly offended and hurt – farewell!"

I stood up, pretending to be about to leave, which made my mom hurry to me and hug me tightly.

"You're such a little brat, but you know I'm just kidding."

I gasped, faking being shocked. "And now she called me a brat!"

Xavier and my mom both started laughing and after Xavier had given me a quick hug he left the house, leaving me alone with my dear mother.

"How did your meeting with my oh-so-amazing dad go?" I asked after he'd left.

"A little better, but he insulted me again. This time he called me an ignorant breading machine, so I slapped him and left," my mom answered calmly. "I swear to God, if I could turn back time I would stop myself from falling in love with that moron."

I raised a brow. "But then I wouldn't have been born and you probably wouldn't have met Xavier then. How did you meet him?"

My mother smiled of the memory, but the red color also returned to her cheeks. "You're going to laugh, but… I met him at a cemetery. A man attacked me when I was visiting my parents' graves and he saved my life."

Wow… that was pretty weird, but kind of romantic too.

"I'm not gonna laugh, Mom. I might giggle a little, but that story is too cute to be laughed at. So it was love at first sight or what?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I wasn't overly fond of vampires at that time, but I met him again when I paid my parents' graves another visit and we started talking."

I frowned. "Dare I ask what he was doing there at both times?"

"He wasn't doing anything illegal if that's what you're wondering… He was homeless at that time and slept in one of the mausoleums during the day."

My frown didn't disappear of that reason. "Aha… nothing weird about that, nope!"

Her cheeks reddened even more and she looked like she might turn into a tomato soon, but she walked up to the dinner table and took a seat beside me.

"Oh, you think you have a better love story? Tell me how you met Eric."

I thought back to the first time I met Eric while I was staying at Carmilla and remembered the redheaded vampire who used to call me Schatzi.

Thank God that bitch was dead…

"I met him at the bar in Hotel Carmilla."

My mom raised a brow. "And…?"

I shrugged. "That's all. I was there with Godric and Eric was there to talk with him. Godric introduced me to him and that was it."

My mom was silent for a long while and merely sipped her tea.

"What?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Nothing…" she muttered.

"No, you want to say something regarding my story. Tell me."

She sighed and put her cup down. "It's just that… don't you find it a little weird that the first love of your life introduced you to your current boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes. "Godric isn't the love of my life…"

"But you did almost marry him, didn't you? Now tell me, Sara, how did you meet Godric?"

I had thought back to that meeting many times and still found it all so… unreal. It was like a dream more than a memory now, but I could still remember everything clearly.

"I was attacked by a vampire and then run down by a car trying to get away from that vampire. Godric… he gave me his blood and saved me, but just because I didn't meet Eric first or met him in the same tragic way doesn't mean that I don't love him the same way I loved Godric. Besides… Godric wants other things than I do."

My mom sighed. "Was that why you broke up with him?"

I nodded hesitantly. "That and I'd turned into a monster. I know he did a lot of horrific things in his past too, but… he hates savage vampires and I'm not the girl he fell in love with anymore. I've changed, Mom. In more than one way."

"Changed? How's that? Yes, you have become more mature, older and is a hybrid, but to me you're still the same Sara I gave birth to. I'm sure Godric sees you the same way I do."

I groaned. "I know he does, but I don't see me that way anymore. I feel like that Sara died and I'm someone else now. And that someone wants Eric in her life."

"Ah… I see." My mom nodded and finished her tea. "Well, as your mother I'm supposed to tell you to be careful and do whatever makes you happy, but you want my honest opinion on all this?"

Did I?

I was scared of hearing what she had to say, but maybe I needed to hear it.

"Sure. What do you think of this?"

"I think you should spend one day _only_ with Godric and see for sure if you truly are over him and truly feel like the Sara he fell in love with is gone forever. I don't want my daughter to get caught between two men and then vampires. It's dangerous even for a hybrid."

I let out a moan of exasperation and slammed my head against the tabletop, wishing so badly that I still wasn't in this complicated love triangle.

It was tiring and annoying and I'd had enough of it.

"I'll call him and ask if he can come over tomorrow." I said, looking up at my mom.

"No, just do it now while Eric is out. We can always have fun some other time." she said.

I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, Mom. You're really amazing, you know that?"

She smirked. "So I've been told…" I pulled back, sending her a weird look. "I'm just kidding, sweetheart! Now go make your call and if he's busy I'll be in the living room watching a sappy chick flick. Feel free to join me if you can."

She let me borrow her cell phone and I instantly went upstairs, trying to see if I could remember Godric's number as I gave him a call.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	20. A Key Made Of Gold

**A/N: I was hoping that I'd get more than one review on the last chap, but... *pouts***

**Anyway, here's the chap I was supposed to upload **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 20:

"_Sara? Is something wrong?_" was the first question that flew out of Godric's mouth when he answered.

"No… why does something have to be wrong when I call you? Although I am quite curious of why Eric suddenly left without saying goodbye," I answered. "Anyway, I called you to ask you if you can come over tonight and maybe spend some time with me. You know, just as friends."

I could almost sense the frown on Godric's face and waited as he seemed to be contemplating whether or not he should come.

"_I… can't. Sorry. I'm still needed by the Authority._"

"Oh…" I sighed quietly. "What are you exactly doing for them?"

"_Oh, you know. Just helping out with small tasks here and there. Nothing big, but they still need my help as I am quite older than most of them._"

He might be over 2000 years old and on the phone, but I could tell when he was lying or hiding something from me and he was doing both right now.

"Aha… I have a little question for you before I go. Do you happen to know if Eric knows anyone by the name of Orion?"

Godric went completely silent for a long moment.

Oh, he definitely knew Orion too, and from the sound of how they reacted Orion was someone very powerful, old or perhaps even malicious.

"_Um… no, Sara. I don't believe he does. I have to go now. Stay with your mother tonight, ok?_"

He hung up before I could reply, making me glare at the cell phone as if it was Godric. It was one thing that he lied to me and kept something from me, but hanging up on me too?

Unbelievable!

I shook my head and went back downstairs to my mother as she was in the middle of watching the beginning of _Bridget Jones's Diary_ and eating a handful of popcorn.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Huh?" she turned her gaze to me and her eyes widened as if she hadn't expected me to still be here. "Yes, sure! Of course. You didn't miss a lot."

I smiled and slumped down beside her, leaning my head on her shoulder as I watched the movie in silence, but that only seemed to make her worried.

"How did your phone call go?"

"Let's just say I've had better phone calls…" I took a handful of popcorn and started eating them.

Yuck! Even popcorn tasted bad now!

"So he's not coming over?"

I looked at my mom. "No, mother. He's not coming over."

She sighed and wrapped an arm around me, but despite having being lied and hung up on tonight I rather wanted to spend some more time with my mom tonight.

"God, I love British men…" I muttered, watching Bridget Jones talking with a guy she hated.

"It's the accent, isn't it?" my mom asked. "I'm a sucker for it too."

We both burst out laughing and continued making silly comments throughout the entire movie, but as it was almost done I heard a knock on the door.

"Is Xavier back early?" I asked.

"No, he said he would call when he was done with the meeting," my mother answered with her eyes still fixated on the screen. "Maybe it's Eric."

I stood up and walked calmly out to the front door, but halfway there I thought of something.

Eric wouldn't knock.

He'd already been invited inside and would just come in – maybe even sneak up on me.

I still opened the door though and frowned when I saw an envelope on the doorstep with my name written on it in beautiful calligraphy.

Picking the letter up and looking suspiciously around in the quiet street, I closed the door again and went back into the living room, returning to my seat beside my mother.

"Who was it?" she asked curiously, finally looking away from the screen.

"I don't know, but whoever it was left me a letter. A fancy and…" I sniffed the envelope, smelling the scent of roses. "A scented envelope."

My mother didn't seem to like the sound of that and signed for me to open it, which I gladly did, finding a beautifully handwritten letter inside it.

"_I am truly grateful to hear that you have finally returned to your old home. You probably have questions of who I am and why I even placed that letter on your bed in the home you once abandoned, but you see, I have kept a close eye on you since Korun or Russell Edgington, as you know him as, turned you into a vampire. I am very curious of you, Sara and would be delighted if we could meet sometime for a drink or hunt. You are more than welcomed to bring Eric Northman or Godric with you as the two of them and I are already quite familiar with each other. ~ Orion._"

"Who's Orion?" my mom asked, looking just as bewildered as I was.

"I don't know! All I know is that Godric and Eric both know him and they're up to something, but they won't tell me what. I don't like this." I answered and pouted.

My mom took the envelope and looked if there was more inside it, taking out a key made of gold with beautiful engravings on its sides.

"Okay, whoever this person is then he seriously needs to leave you alone. 1. You're taking. 2. Stalking is just downright creepy. And 3. I'm not letting visit a stranger alone or with Eric or Godric."

"I'm not going to pay this weirdo a visit, Mom. I'm not that stupid. But I do want to figure out who he is and make him stop doing this."

"It is a beautiful letter, though. I have to admit that."

I giggled but agreed. "It sure is. And it smells lovely. I bet that Orion guy is some really rich, old fashion and snobbish guy, who occasionally likes to be romantic when trying to woo a woman he doesn't know."

"You think he's a vampire?"

"Oh, he has to be a vampire! I mean, he knows what I am, he knows Russell Edgington by his real name and he knows Godric and Eric too."

"True, true…" Her cell phone started ringing and this time it was Xavier.

As answered the call I walked out to the kitchen to give her some peace and to clear my mind. I had nod idea how to react to this.

This guy – Orion – was eerily very interested in me and knew what I was. He'd even admitted that he had kept an eye on me for a long while, so he must be crazy.

Or was this just a harmless vampire who happened to be interested in knowing more about me?

I could try calling him and hear what he truly wanted from me?

Yes, that might be the best thing to do.

I fetched the letter I found under the bed – a hobo had without a doubt tossed it under there at some point – and used the phone in the kitchen to call this Orion.

"_Sara Marie Harnett, I presume?_" a slightly familiar voice said with an unrecognizable accent.

Much like Godric's accent.

"Yes and you must be the mysterious Orion, who's been stalking me." I said.

He chuckled; the sound of his laughter sending a shiver of excitement through my body. "_Yes, I am Orion. I deeply apologize if I frightened you, but I have no intentions of harming you in any way. I merely wish to meet you and see the infamous hybrid with my own two eyes._"

"And you couldn't just pay me a visit?"

"_Well… I could have, but of certain personal reasons I am forced to lay low and stay out of the public's eyes. But have you given any thoughts to my invitation?_"

I could literally stand there and listen to his silky smooth deep voice all night, but I reminded myself that I was Eric's girlfriend and I didn't even know this guy.

"That depends. How do you know Eric and Godric? And Russell Edgington's real name?"

"_To be honest I only know Eric by word, but Godric..._" I could sense a smile on his lips. "_We're old friends. Very old friends. You can ask him about me, but I hardly believe he will tell you anything._"

"How old are you exactly Orion? I want to hear your real age."

He chuckled again and seemed a little hesitant about answering. "_I'm over 2000 years older, dear._"

I knew that he probably might be dangerous, but I couldn't stop myself from asking him the next question.

"Did you ever meet Jesus?"

This made him laugh, but I didn't mind hearing him laugh as he did have a very charming laughter that made my knees go a little weak.

"_Perhaps, perhaps not. I have met too many people to know for sure. But have you decided whether or not you wish to accept my invitation?_"

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't curious about seeing and meeting him, and I was very tempted to say yes at that moment, but I didn't think anyone would allow me to go.

Plus, I couldn't forget the fact that he had been stalking me.

"Can I get a little more time to think about it? I'm still trying to get used to being free from Russell's control."

"_Of course. Take your time. I am in no rush, but… I would appreciate if you kept the key in the envelope close to you. I am not overly fond of being found by certain people._"

"Oh… yeah, sure. Well… it was nice talking to you Orion. You don't sound as freaky or evil as I thought you were."

He laughed again. "_I will take that as a compliment. Farewell, Sara Harnett. I cannot wait to hear from you again._"

I hung up and stared at the phone for a very long while, trying to understand what just happened.

Did he just say 'farewell'?

Whoever this guy was then he was definitely stuck in a different century than I was, because the whole way he acted made me feel like I was talking with someone from the 18th or 19th century.

"Xavier is on his way home now, but… were you talking with that weirdo?" my mom asked, making me flinch a little.

I turned to her and felt my cheeks become warm of embarrassment. "Yes. I just wanted to know why he was so interested in me and how he knows Eric and Godric. He seems a lot nicer than I thought, though. And he's very charming."

"Oh? You like him now?"

I shook my head. "Not that way. I just find him friendly and charming, that's all. I told him that I needed some more time to think about his invitation."

My mom sighed. "You should've said no. I don't want him to keep stalking you."

"I know, I know! I'll say no the next time, but first I want to hear from Godric and Eric why they've been acting so strange when I mentioned his name to them."

"They do owe you an explanation…"

"_We do, but it would be best if we took our conversation elsewhere,_" Eric said, scaring my mom so much that she dropped the empty popcorn bowl. "I apologize, Scarlett."

"It's fine," she said, picking the bowl up and placing it in the kitchen. "But you owe my daughter a damn good explanation."

Eric nodded and after my mom had left the kitchen, he took me on a ride in his car to a place where he thought we could talk alone.

"How much of the conversation with my mom did you hear?" I asked.

"Enough to know that you're annoyed at me and want an explanation. I can't give you the entire explanation as I have never met Orion in person, but from what Godric has told me he can be very… deceiving and manipulating. Like his maker was." Eric answered.

"And who was his maker?"

"A very cruel and sadistic man whom I'm sure Godric has told you about."

My eyes widened. "Wait-you're saying that Orion is Godric's brother?"

He shook his head. "Not brother by blood no, but they did have the same maker. If you want the entire explanation I think you should talk with Godric. He knows what happened between him and Orion a long time ago."

"Oh... where is Godric? What has he _really_ been up to lately?"

Eric sighed. "Orion was thought to be dead or at least entombed, but there have been some rumors of that he's free and very much alive. The fact that he contacted you proved that the rumors are true and that means that Godric in particular has to be careful."

"Because he killed their maker?"

Eric nodded. "And because Orion is very unstable. From what I've heard he's way more savage than Russell and way more insane. That's why he was entombed over 2000 years ago."

Well, that certainly explained why Orion talked that way, but if he truly was that dangerous then it would be a stupid thing to say no to his invitation.

What if he sent someone to kill my mother?

He knew where she lived, where I once lived and could be stalking me right now.

"He invited me over to his home," I said. "He wants to meet me."

"Please tell me that you didn't say yes." Eric grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't say yes. I told him that I'd think about it, but if I say no he might hurt my mother. Wouldn't it be easier for you to catch him if we all went to him?"

He shook his head. "It's too dangerous. I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again."

I sighed. "You won't lose me, Eric."

"Can you promise that that won't happen, Sara? That he won't do anything crazy?"

I shook my head and sighed again, wishing that he just once would let me do what I thought was best instead of following their orders all the time.

It wasn't as if I followed their orders anyway…

"Let me talk with Godric about it first, ok? And just once would you please listen to me and do as I say until I figure out what we should do?"

"Fine, I pinky swear that I will do as you say unless it's about sex because I know you're gonna take advantage of it." I held out my pinky, but he refused to curl his around mine.

"Yeah, I'm not going to do that. Not even with you."

I pouted. "That just cost you one month worth of sex."

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	21. The Ultimate Predator

**A/N: HEYY I'm back from the busy week I've had with many hospital trips and having to entertain my relatives who came visiting me last week.**

**It saddens me a bit to only see 2 reviews, because I'd like some more feedback on what you think of the chapters or else I don't know if my ideas suck or not, so... remember to leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 21:

Last afternoon I dreamt about Godric again.

I dreamt about the first time we met and he gave me his blood even though he didn't have to and could've let me die.

And then I dreamt about Eric and how he confessed his love to me when I returned from my father's kingdom.

After having that dream I knew that I'd made a huge mistake in my life and that mistake was to let myself fall for a maker and his progeny.

When I woke up early in the evening I heard a knock on the door.

I arose from my bed and scurried downstairs to open the door as both my mom and Xavier were at work and Eric was out of town.

Behind the door was a young man who looked no longer than 19 or 20 with curly bronze colored hair, golden brown eyes and light olive skin.

He looked like he'd been taken out of the Ancient Rome and had been the muse to many painters and sculptors.

He was dressed in a fine and very expensive suit that clung to his muscular body and he was about a head taller than me, but even though he looked like a gentleman there was something in his eyes that made me feel very intimidated.

Whatever he was then he was much older than he looked and perhaps much more dangerous than I expected.

"Sara Harnett, I presume?" he asked curiously.

"Who's asking?" I answered suspiciously, wondering if he was sent by the Authority or someone else important.

"Why don't you invite me inside and I'll tell you."

"I can't. I don't own this house. Now tell me who you are."

He raised a brow and grinned, flashing a set of perfect white teeth. "So be it. My name is Orion."

My eyes widened and my instinct was to slam the door in his face, because this guy was insane and evil and very very old, but slamming the door in his face might piss him off.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

Why did this have happen right now when Eric wasn't here?

"Um… well, hello Orion. Are you here to get your key?" I asked calmly.

"No, I'm here because I wish to speak with you. Privately. Do you mind going for a walk?"

"Actually… yes. I'm not supposed to go with you."

He nodded slowly and placed his hands on the doorframe, leaning as close as he could to me. "Did Godric tell you about me?"

I shook my head and gulped, wishing that I'd stayed in bed. "I know you're Godric's brother, though. And was turned by the maker Godric murdered. But I don't understand why you're suddenly interested in me. Why are you really here?"

Orion smiled weakly. "I find you interesting. Very interesting. In all the centuries I've lived I've never come across a hybrid before and then such an extraordinary specimen as yourself."

"The last man who found me interesting made me a monster and sent me to kill the leader of the Authority. Why should I trust you?"

"Ah, yes… I heard about what Russell did and how you had him killed. But I swear on my maker's grave that I will not do anything to harm you, Miss Harnett. I solely wish to speak to you and I won't go before you agree."

"I… I'm sorry, but I can't–"

"Let me make things a little clearer," he interrupted, standing straight. "I really would hate to harm the ones you love just to get five minutes with you."

Oh, he was so not a good vamp…

I reluctantly stepped outside to him and once I did a dark smirk formed on his lips and he leant down to my neck, inhaling the scent of my skin.

"I have met many Nixes in my lifetime, but none quite as extraordinary or alluring as you, Samara."

With one swift movement of his hand he injected something into my neck and paralyzed me from head to toe, knocking me unconscious.

I had a feeling that this would happen, but I rather wanted to put myself in danger than let that vamp anywhere near my family or friends.

So I let him take me with him and tried forming a plan in my unconsciousness state.

I was awakened by the sound of violins (figures…) and a woman's scream but what caught my attention were the different scents in the room.

It smelled like… blood, candle lights and old wood.

Opening my eyes I took a look around and found myself sitting at a long dinner table that was decorated with candle lights, two plates on each side of it along with gold cutlery.

On the other side of the table was Orion, in the middle of feeding on a blonde-haired woman, who'd fallen unconscious of the lack of blood.

When he noticed that I was awake he let her drop to the floor and a young man dressed like a butler came in to take his dinner away.

"I apologize for waking you up," he said, wiping the blood off his chin with a napkin. "And for taking you here without your consent. I do not have much time to wait for you to say yes as I'm aware of that Godric is searching for me."

"It's fine. I kind of expected this to happen. People like to kidnap me and especially vampires." I said nonchalantly and looked around in his home.

The home was of course a beautiful and very large mansion that he had mostly decorated with more than centuries old furniture, sculptures and paintings.

"Yes, well you are a very intriguing enigma… You're part vampire and part Nix – a mixture of two predatory races that hate each other immensely. You're the ultimate predator, Sara. I greatly admire that about you."

"Okay… You're the first one to tell me that and I'm guessing you're one of those vampires who want to keep humans as livestock, right?" I asked.

He chuckled and despite finding that chuckle immensely charming and lovely to listen to, then I reminded myself that he was a madman.

Orion suddenly dashed over to my side of the table and leant down to my lips, staying a few inches from my lips as he answered: "I don't follow anyone or believe in the same thing they do."

I raised a brow and looked into those golden brown eyes of his. "Then what do you believe in, Orion?"

"I believe that one should do as he or she pleases without restraints or laws. When I was first turned by my maker he taught me that anyone could have anything they wanted if they just took it. So I'll take what I want and right now I want your…" His gaze fell on my body and I felt the urge to run.

Creep.

"Forget about it. If you as much as touch my body I'll bite your fingers off." I said, baring my Nix teeth.

He looked at me curiously as I did so and grinned. "Such beautiful teeth. I wish to see a demonstration of your abilities."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a toy you can play with or a dog that'll do tricks for you!"

He bared his fangs and let out a feral growl, his fingers suddenly wrapped around my throat in a tight grip that cut off my air supply.

Damn he was strong!

"Don't _ever_ talk back at me, Sara. I do not tolerate impoliteness," he growled and let go of me. "Now be a sweetheart and show me what you can do."

I growled at him as I stood up and walked a few feet away from the table, giving me enough space to transform into himself.

He watched in curiosity as my body changed before him and looked at every inch of my new body as if to make sure that I'd gotten everything right.

"Magnificent… truly magnificent. Can you transform into anyone?"

"If I've seen them, then yes I can."

He nodded and smiled. "Transform into Godric."

I frowned, but did as told and turned into Godric, instantly seeing the look of resentment and rage in his eyes upon seeing his brother.

"Can you turn into animals too?" he asked through clenched teeth.

I transformed into a lion and roared at him, hoping that it'd intimidate him a bit but he just smirked and looked entertained.

"You may change back now."

I transformed back and instantly covered my nude body with the torn pieces of my clothes, not wanting him to see me fully nude.

He slowly approached me again and stood in front of me, smirking darkly as he looked down into my eyes.

"I see why Godric fell in love with you. You're… unique. He didn't always were as pacifistic and peace-loving as he is today, you know. He was once just like me and he was loyal to me and our maker."

"I know and I also know that your maker did horrible things to him. I'm glad he killed him."

Orion growled lowly. "Our maker was brilliant in every aspect. He was a true vampire and would have ruled the world now if Godric hadn't been disloyal."

"He abused Godric! He was sadistic and cruel and–"

I felt Orion strike me hard, sending me flying into a painting and falling down on the cold floor, losing my clothes and earning myself a few broken bones.

Yup, Orion was definitely crazy.

I felt my bones healing up and carefully sat up, my body aching from the hard impact with the wall and painting.

"My maker was a great man, a man whom vampires and humans alike feared and respected and I will carry on his legacy." Orion said.

I spat out some of my blood on the floor and was about to stand up when he suddenly moved up to me quickly, picking me up from the floor and pinning me to the wall with my arms above my head.

I felt my cheeks turning red of embarrassment and it didn't help that he ran his fingertips along my body, eying me with a look of lust in his eyes.

"We have had a bad start. Forgive me for breaking my promise and please stay here with me. Join me and walk on my path to greatness. You can be whatever you want, Samara… you won't have to rule the Nixes or help the Authority."

It was tempting to say yes and to give in to the darkness in me, but I wasn't that kind of person. I'd never wanted to be evil or wanted to do evil deeds.

"_Master, you have visitors,_" another young man said, taking Orion's gaze off me. "It's Godric and his progeny."

Orion smirked and turned his gaze back to me as he answered: "Sure. It's been a long time since I have last talked with my dear brother, but first I want you to take Miss Harnett to a room and give her something more… appropriate to wear for the dinner."

The young man walked up to me and grabbed my arm roughly, pulling me upstairs and into a luxurious bedroom where he very forcefully dressed me in a sexy black nightdress.

"I'm not going back down?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course not," he said, smirking wickedly. "My maker needs privacy when he will speak with Godric and when he's done dining you'll be ready for him here."

"Say what? I'm not having sex with that douchebag!"

Orion's progeny growled and was about to slap me, but I quickly grabbed a heavy vase and knocked him unconscious, then dashed downstairs to the dining room as Godric was fighting Orion while Eric was fighting more of Orion's progenies or minions.

"Godric!" I yelled, distracting Orion from his brother.

He quickly moved up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, holding me in a tight grip so I couldn't escape.

"Make one more movement and I will decapitate her like you decapitated our father!" he roared.

**A/N2: Lol, sorry about updating the wrong chap here *facepalm***

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**

5


	22. Trouble Follows Me

**A/N: *hides because I took so long time for me to update* I'm seriously sorry about the wait! My muse just fell in a coma for a couple of weeks and refused to help me, which also explains the shortness of this chap... -_-**

**I (not a promise) will try making the next one longer and update faster, but keep in mind that I just returned to school and have homework to do too :)**

**But thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate that I still have some readers :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 22:

"Uh, there's no need to decapitate anyone! Can't we just… talk?" I asked, feeling Orion tightening his grip on me.

"I could have asked my brother that the same thing when he betrayed our maker," he answered, his voice husky and threatening.

"Oh fuck…" I muttered, meeting Godric's eyes briefly.

He looked scared and to see him like that when he was always so calm in dangerous situations made _me_ feel more scared.

Eric on the other hand looked more interested in killing Orion and was waiting for the right time to get to me without dying in the process.

Suddenly Orion turned me around, though, and forced me to look into his eyes while still holding me firmly in his embrace.

"I do see why these two men would want to rescue you, but if you had to rescue one of them then who would you save? You can only pick one."

He flashed a dark smirk and I felt myself becoming slightly nauseous. He was telling me to choose between two men I both loved and cared about.

"I can't make that choice…" I said quietly, my throat feeling dry all of a sudden.

Orion raised a brow and looked at the maker and his progeny before turning his gaze back to me and grinning wickedly.

"Very well. I will make the choice for you then."

He suddenly stabbed me in the heart with something that made Godric and Eric's eyes widen, but he threw me down before they could get to me and tackled Godric, sending him flying into a wall.

Eric rushed to help me, but I waved him away because I didn't want him to let Godric die. I pulled out whatever Orion had stabbed me with and saw that it was a silver dagger.

My chest healed up but now I was seriously pissed off and without thinking of the consequences, I just transformed into a big bear, running towards Orion as he fought Godric and Eric, smashing him into a pillar so hard that it crashed down and destroyed some of the dining room.

Orion was quick to get up and easily moved out of the way before I attacked him again with my big paws, baring his fangs warningly.

I chased him around and destroyed one thing after another, making the beautiful mansion turn into a ruin, but Orion didn't give up and managed to bite me several times.

"Sara, stop it! We have to get out of here before it all falls down!" Eric shouted.

I blinked and turned my gaze to him, transforming quickly back and following him out of the back, running quickly away before the ceiling began falling down on us.

I don't know what happened to Orion and frankly, I didn't care. That dick was going down the next time I saw him and I didn't care if he was 2000 years older than me.

I might not actually be able to kill him but I still wanted to try!

We rushed away from the mansion and drove back to Dallas, taking shelter at Godric's nest as it was closest and safest.

As all my clothes were pretty much at Eric's place I was lend one of Eric's huge shirts and made myself a cup of tea even though I knew I'd hate the taste of it now.

Old habits die hard.

Sitting on the couch and sipping my tea I thought about how Orion had stabbed me and wondered why he'd used a silver dagger instead of just decapitating me right then and there.

Was it because he wanted to lure Godric to me?

Or perhaps lure Eric to me so he could get Godric alone?

"How's your chest?" Eric asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Sore…" I let out a sigh and snuggled into Eric, feeling his arms around me instantly. "How's Godric doing?"

Eric pushed a lock of my tangled hair out of my face and tilted my head up so I met his eyes. "Let me worry about that. Godric will be fine. He has dealt with Orion before and can do it again."

"You should go talk with him then. I'll be here in the meantime."

Eric frowned, but nodded and pecked my lips before he went into Godric's bedroom. I didn't eavesdrop on their conversation even though I was tempted to do it, because what Orion had asked me still haunted my mind.

Would I ever be able to make my mind up about those two vampires?

I was happy with Eric; I couldn't deny that, but… I wasn't so sure about Godric.

My feelings for him were like a raging storm and had been like that since I became a vampire.

I'd hoped that my feelings would die like my humanity did and instead they became more annoying than ever.

Sighing heavily, I decided to give my mother a call, knowing that she and Xavier were somewhere safe thanked to Eric and Godric.

My mom answered the phone instantly and instinctively asked for me. "_Sara, are you okay baby?_"

I felt tears brimming in my eyes at the sound of her voice. "Yeah, I'm fine mom. I just… wanted to check up on you."

She let out a sigh and I heard her sniffing – probably because she was crying before I called.

"_Oh Sara, you need to get out of this. I don't want to lose my only child just because of Eric or Godric's past is coming back to haunt them. You've been through enough as it is._"

"I know, mommy, but I can't leave them. I just… _can't_. And even if I go live with you I know trouble will follow me and you will end up getting hurt. There'll always be trouble around me."

"_That's not true, Sara. You–_"

"No, Mom it is. Ever since I was born I've been drawing trouble to myself. I… think it might be best if I just give up and move in with Dad. I mean, at least there I was somewhat safe."

"_What? No! I forbid you from going to that dick! If you go to him again you'll never leave his home ever again and you'll never see anyone you love or care about._"

"Exactly. No one will get hurt and eventually everyone will move on with their life peacefully."

My mom muttered a few unintentional swearwords and tried her best to stay calm.

"Please Mom; I've made so many mistakes in my life. I don't think this one is one of them."

"_Why are you even asking me for permission? I know you, Sara. You're going to do it anyway and… and I'm going to let you, because I want you to be happy._"

I felt tears of blood trickling down my cheeks and bit my lip to stay quiet. "Be careful, Mom. I love you."

I hung up and looked up to find Godric looking down at me. "I apologize for putting you in the middle of my matters and for bringing you in danger."

"I brought this onto myself, Godric."

He shook his head and looked down, looking so ashamed and filled with guilt. "I did kill my and Orion's maker and Orion… he should've only been my problem."

"It doesn't change anything. We're all in this mess yet again."

Of course I was furious about being in trouble again. Just when I thought that I could finally have some peace and happiness in my life this shit happened.

Godric sat down next to me and wiped the blood off my cheek with a tissue. The mere touch of his hand made me feel a storm of emotions inside, so I quickly pulled away and took the tissue.

Damn my emotions!

Eric walked into the room again and suddenly I felt more awkward than ever. I'd slept with both of these vampires and loved both of them.

God, what was wrong with me?

"I'm moving in with my Dad!" I blurted before I could stop myself.

Their jaws dropped and they both stared wide eyed at me. I guessed none of them saw that coming and especially not after how my father had treated me.

They stayed silent for what felt like an eternity and just when I couldn't take it anymore I heard a knock on the door.

I excused myself and went out to open the door, frowning when I saw Pam. She stepped inside without greeting me and headed straight to Eric, wanting to discuss something with him.

"Does your father know about this?" Godric asked quietly while Eric was busy.

"No, I barely know if the man is still alive." I answered, trying to make out what they were talking about.

They were speaking in Swedish so only I didn't understand anything and it frustrated me, because whatever had happened at Fangtasia then it had to be something big since Pam came personally.

"The Nixes attacked Fangtasia last night and stormed the place," Godric explained. "They've done the same to all the other places in Shreveport and Bon Temps."

Great… My father had probably decided to take over the whole country.

"I need a ride to Shreveport," I said aloud, interrupting their conversation. "I bet my dad is there and I'm certain he's looking for me."

Pam sighed but nodded. "He did mention your name when he threw me out of the bar." she said, looking rather pissed off.

"You can't leave Godric's home. It's not–"

"It's not safe anywhere, Eric! Besides, if trouble follows me all the time I might as well deal with it." I snapped and walked out to the car.

Eric was soon following right behind me along with Pam however, Godric stayed behind and promised that he would lay low until they knew a way to stop the savage Orion.

We drove to the airport and flew to Louisiana, landing a couple of hours before dawn.

Meeting my father again sure was going to be exciting (!)

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	23. Rest In Peace

**A/N: HELLOOO! :D**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and favs ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 23:

My dad was sitting in Eric's throne, watching his minions trashing the bar formerly known as Fangtasia and didn't seem surprised at all to see me entering his new headquarters.

"Still haven't given up on starting a war, am I right?" I guessed sarcastically

My father smirked and gestured that I should come closer to him, but I stayed in my spot, glaring venomously at him.

"Samara, I–"

"Don't _Samara _me! I feel like punching you in the face!" I growled. "You _cannot_ just come here and think that you can take over everything just because you're pissed off about what Russell did to me. If anyone should be allowed to be pissed off then it's me!"

He fell silent and looked amazed by how blunt and rude I was to him, but even when I used to be human I had no respect for people who acted like that.

"I'm not just doing this because of what they did to you!" He stood up and approached me, his eyes looking sinister and luminous.

I didn't back down though but crossed my arms stubbornly and kept glaring at him.

"It frustrates me how much you remind me of your mother…" he muttered, shaking his head. "I will not stop this war because those vampires have been nothing but trouble since the first one was created. I will not tolerate their actions anymore."

"So you're just going to kill each and every one of them? Even me?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you are unable to bear an heir for me…" he said and I gulped nervously, not expecting him to say that. "However, you are an attribute to our kind and it is against our law to kill another Nix, so I will spare your life."

Fuck my life…

"Wonderful! A law is keeping my own dad from killing me right now and here (!)"

He noticed the sarcasm in my voice and cupped my face in his hands, forcing me to look into his eyes as he spoke to me softly.

"You really think that little of me? That I cannot love you as my child?"

I nodded. "You've told that you can't love or care about anyone, so why should you care about me? I am nothing but a product to you and was born to rule your kingdom when you are gone."

His face and the look in his eyes softened a bit and he muttered something in his language that sounded like an expression of frustration.

"Are both of your parents Nixes?" I asked curiously, realizing that I knew very little about him.

He shook his head.

"Nixes rarely breed with other Nixes. My mother was human, like yours. But when you live in our world you gradually become more and more like a Nix," he answered. "You lose your emotions and everything you used to know becomes unimportant. The only thing that matters is that you need to survive and reproduce because emotions, desires and fears weaken us."

So that was why he was like that?

And was I ready for that kind of life?

"I don't know where I belong anymore… I didn't belong among the humans, I don't belong among the Nixes and the vampires don't want me either. Then what's left?"

My dad sighed heavily and pulled me into his embrace. The hug was cold and yet comforting at the same time, but it didn't help me answering my question.

"I can't say for sure that they will take you in, but you do have very little fairy blood in you from your mother's side of the family. You can ask the fairies for an advice."

The fairies? As much as I wanted to spend some time with Sookie and meet an actual fairy, then I had a feeling that they wouldn't like me.

They hated both Nixes _and_ vampires.

"_Your Highness, there's a vampire trying to get in,_" one of the female Nixes said. "_He says he's a very good friend of Samara._"

I frowned, wondering who it was as I'd told Godric and Eric to stay out of my business, but then I suddenly heard a Nix cry out in pain and Orion dashed into the room, causing me to flinch.

Not here. Not now.

"Well, hello again Samara," he said, smirking darkly, his hair completely disarrayed and making him look like a madman. "Is that daddy dearest?"

My father instinctively stepped forward and gently pushed me behind him, his eyes more luminous than ever and his Nix features were starting to show more clearly.

"Leave this place, you filthy bloodsucker!" he growled.

Orion burst out laughing and the way he laughed so darkly made me tremble of fear. He was completely mad and out of control.

"That's very hilarious coming from a Nix who drinks blood too… Oh that's right! You go straight for people's life-force, which is not at all worse than drinking blood!" he said sarcastically.

"I am not a savage like you, Orion! I drink to survive, not for fun!" my dad snapped.

The other Nixes started surrounding Orion, ready to pounce on him if he tried attacking their king or taking me away from them.

"Aww, that's cute! Really cute! You think you can stop me with your little army? I will kill each and every one of you before you as much as touch me, so just give me your daughter now and spare your own life."

My father suddenly let out a feral and loud growl that scared even his minions. I was starting to understand why he was the king and why people seemed to fear and respect him.

"I do not respond well to threats and especially not from lowlifes like you! If you want to fight me, then fight me!"

Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no!

Orion pounced on my father faster than anyone could react to it, but my father was fast too and fought back when the 2000 years old vampire tackled him to the floor.

I went to go help him and felt one of the Nixes pulling me away, forcing me outside while some of the others stayed to help.

However, as soon as they were distracted I went back inside. I refused to let my father fight that monster alone and found him killing the Nixes that attacked him with ease.

My father was lying on the floor and panting hard, a large wound on his neck told me that Orion was much more aggressive and dangerous than I thought.

Grabbing a piece of wood I decided to join the fight and heard him screaming my name as I went to stake Orion in the back.

Orion, however, suddenly disappeared from my sight and when I turned around I stood only a few inches from his blood covered face.

"What a heroic little Nix you are! I bet your parents are really proud of you." he said sarcastically, stepping closer to me as I stepped backward.

"I bet they are too, but I can't say the same about yours as they probably didn't even want you." I snapped.

I instantly regretted not thinking about what I was saying before it left my mouth, because the moment I said that his face grew dark and sinister.

Of course I just _had_ to hit a nerve!

My eyes widened in horror as he bared his fangs and went to bite me, feeling his fangs sinking into my neck before I could blink.

I let out a loud scream because of the roughness of his bite and felt like I might pass out until my father quickly jumped on him, sinking his own Nix teeth into Orion's shoulder.

I stumbled and fell over the body of a Nix, watching speechlessly as they fought again and this time my father wasn't so lucky.

I watched in complete shock as Orion literally ripped my father's head off in one swift movement of his hands and teeth, holding the pale, lifeless head up for me to see.

Oh God… Oh my God…

I couldn't move, speak or think straight at that moment.

My father… he was gone – just like that.

I kept staring numbly at the ripped off head until Orion suddenly tossed it aside and headed straight towards me, baring his fangs at the shocked and outraged Nixes that were still alive.

"Sara!" someone called out.

I felt a hand grab my arm and looked up into Damien's eyes, gasping when I saw him here. He quickly pulled me out and I used the strength I had left to get us as far away as I could.

My body still felt numb and I still couldn't grasp what had happened.

But we managed to shake off Orion and found shelter at Sookie's home, being let in immediately by my dear cousin as soon as she saw the slowly healing injuries on our bodies.

"Oh my God! What happened to you two?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

Despite being dressed in her PJs and looking like she'd just woken up, I felt some comfort from hearing her voice and just hugged her tightly, letting my bloody tears out.

"He killed my father! Orion killed my father!" I said, sobbing hard and loudly, not caring at all how weak and vulnerable I looked.

Sookie gasped and pulled me to her couch, her arms still around me as she tried comforting me even though I was pretty much destroying her PJs.

I never expected his death to hit me so hard and I began hating myself for arguing with him a couple of minutes before Orion came.

"You're going to be fine Sara, do you hear me? I know it hurts but you cannot let this cloud your judgment or go after Orion on your own," Sookie warned me. "I'll keep you safe while Godric and Eric take care of this, ok?"

I nodded and slowly pulled myself away from her, wiping my tears away and getting more blood on myself.

"I can't believe he's gone. One moment we were arguing and then…" I closed my eyes, the image of Orion holding my father's head flashing in my mind.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that and you know that you can stay here for as long as you like. I'm still here for you."

"So am I and I will stay by your side night and day as you are from now on the Queen of the Nixes and every Nix in this country will do as you command."

I blinked, falling speechless once again, but it was more of amazement. I had thought about when and how it would be like to take over the kingdom and now it was being forced upon me.

But strangely enough I wasn't mad or wanted to hide from my responsibilities.

I knew that I had to take on this title and do what my father had told me to do even though I didn't want that kind of life.

I couldn't leave an entire country full of dangerous Nixes run freely.

"Let's take one problem at a time. You get cleaned up and I will get you both some spare clothes." Sookie said.

Damien and I stayed in the living room while Sookie went back upstairs and sat together on the couch in silence.

Tears still occasionally trickled down my cheeks whenever I thought about my father, but Damien was quick to get me some tissues.

"Thank you for being here," I said, wiping the blood off my cheeks. "I'm sorry about nearly killing you in the Authority's headquarters."

Damien shrugged and wrapped his arm around me, kissing the top of my head. "It's fine. I'll do anything to help or protect you. You're not just my queen, but my best friend too."

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder, enjoying how calm he made me feel despite everything we'd been through together.

"You're not going to follow me into the bathroom, are you? Because I think Eric won't appreciate that." I said, trying to smile.

Damien smirked. "No, I don't have to be _that_ close to you. I'm gonna stay down here while you get cleaned up, Your Highness." He winked, then chuckled.

I smiled and giggled quietly, wiping a few more tears away before I hugged him and went upstairs, stripping down once I was in the bathroom and getting into the shower cabin, washing all my tears away.

Rest in peace, daddy…

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	24. Suicide Mission

**A/N: Heyy, thanks for the reviews and favs ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 24:

A knock on the door caught my attention as I was all dressed in my (Sookie's) PJs and ready to go to bed in the cubby Eric originally had made for himself.

Damien was sleeping in the living room as he was a Nix and could handle the sunlight better than I could, while Sookie was spending the night with Bill in her room.

Opening the door I found myself standing face to face with Godric and couldn't resist the urge to smile.

I'd missed him so much and needed a shoulder to cry on.

"I heard what happened… Are you okay?" Godric asked worriedly.

I pulled Godric inside as my eyes brimmed with tears and embraced him tightly, biting my lip so I wouldn't cry so much again.

Godric wrapped his arms around me as well and I felt so safe in his embrace – like no matter what happened then I'd be okay.

"He did it right in front of me… I can't stop thinking about how it happened…" I whispered as I pulled away, tears of blood streaming down my cheeks.

Godric sighed heavily and entered the house, taking me to the kitchen so he could wipe the blood off my cheeks with some tissues.

Once my cheeks were blood-free I just hugged him and rested my head on his shoulder, my head filled with all sorts of feelings and some of them had something to do with Godric.

I bit down into my lip again and looked into Godric's eyes, thankful that he wasn't able to sense my feelings anymore.

"Can we talk somewhere… a little more private?" I asked.

He nodded and we decided to go down into the cubby, sitting on the bed in the dim light and just looking at each other at first.

"Before you begin, there's something I have to tell you as well," Godric said, avoiding my gaze purposely as if it pained him to say what he was about to say. "I've decided to lure Orion with me somewhere else where he can't harm anyone – especially not you."

"But… I need you here," I blurted and instantly felt my cheeks flushing – if that was even possible as a vampire (I'd have to check that the next time). "I mean, what if he doesn't follow you? What if he returns and–"

"Eric will protect you and I will make sure that he doesn't return. I have already talked with Eric about it and will be leaving as soon as possible."

I fell silent and had regret wanting to tell him about how I really felt, because he was going to leave anyway…

Damn my confused heart and its needs!

"Sara?" Godric said softly, placing his hand on mine.

I pushed my worries aside and looked at him, feeling my cheeks turning warmer and probably redder too.

"Nothing…" I murmured and went to step out of the bed, but Godric grabbed my wrist and gently tugged me back down on it.

I now sat much closer to him that I wanted to and it was making my heart race out of love and fear.

"No, tell me. I will listen no matter what it is."

I bit down in my bottom lip and thought about the bad things and good things that could come from me admitting how I felt about him.

God, I couldn't believe I was doing this again…

Maybe it was best if I didn't say anything and stopped playing this heartbreaker game I was unintentionally playing, because I couldn't stand the thought of going back and forth between Godric and Eric again.

"Don't let yourself get killed by him," I said instead. "I don't want to lose more people I care deeply about."

Godric nodded and pecked my cheek before he headed back upstairs to my confusion, but a few minutes later Eric entered his cubby and joined me, looking worried as usual.

"Eric!" I breathed out in relief of seeing him alive and well, hugging him tightly.

Eric smiled and gave me a long and passionate kiss that made my heart skip a beat. Despite wanting to be with Godric I still loved this damn Viking and it frustrated me to feel so torn.

So I broke the kiss and looked down sadly, feeling fresh tears of blood threatening to stream down my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Us… my life… everything. I can't choose what to do neither in my love life nor personal life." I answered honestly.

Eric frowned and sat down on the bed, pulling me onto his lap and held me close to him with his strong arms.

"I had a feeling you might say that. You're not very good at hiding your feelings, you know."

I blushed brightly and hid my face in his massive, strong chest, wondering what the right thing to do right now was.

I was done playing with their hearts and wanted an end to it.

"What do you think I should do? Choose or stay alone?" I asked curiously.

Eric actually pondered over that and when he'd found an answer, he leaned down and kissed me so softly and so deeply that I felt my heart melting a bit.

"I think you should go stop Godric from leaving and be with him. I know you love and care about me, but it's quite obvious that you're always longing for him – even if you are scared of trying again and believe you are unworthy of him," Eric answered. "I will still love you and keep you safe, but it is better this way. What you need is Godric and the love he can give to you."

It broke my heart to hear him practically breaking up with me and I still felt like such a bitch for indirectly making him do it, but it was the truth and no one could deny that.

I'd had a lot of good and bad times with Godric, been unsure of how I felt about him and wanted him in my life since the day we first met.

There was something about the 2000 years old vampire that I just couldn't resist.

"Why is he leaving us?"

"Because he blames himself for the death of your father. He seeks redemption just like he did a few days before you two met. He offered himself to an anti-vampire organization and wanted to die for the sins he has made."

I sighed, remembering him telling me about that.

Godric was such a noble, caring, strong and admirable young man…

"I'm sorry, Eric. I wanted it to work out with us, I really did." I sighed and felt him stealing another kiss.

"Don't be. It wouldn't have worked out between us, because you want the same thing Godric wants and I want something entirely different. Now go outside to him and talk him out of going on this suicidal mission."

I nodded and kissed him back one last time, savoring every minute even though it hurt so much to let go of him permanently.

Once I was out of the cubby I went to find Godric and found him sitting outside in a shadow, looking at the rising sun in the horizon.

I remembered what Eric told me about Godric once wanting to meet the sun willingly and wondered if he was prepared to do it again.

"Please don't go, Godric," I said pleadingly, stepping towards him. "I… don't want to lose you too when I love you so much."

Godric's brows furrowed and he glanced over his shoulder, his lips parting in genuine shock when he noticed something on me that I couldn't see.

He let out a deep sigh and slowly rose from the spot, walking out to me in the dim light, his skin slowly starting to burn with a bright blue intensity.

Gasping, I quickly tackled him to the floor, bringing him back into the shadow and protecting his body from the light.

He stared up at me with his blue eyes and placed a hand on my cheek, caressing it softly. "You gotta be careful, Ric. You can't let yourself get distracted like that again."

For some reason he suddenly smiled and the smile looked so boyish and cute that my lips twitched into a half-smile.

"My apologies… Did you truly just call me Ric?" he asked, grinning.

Realization struck me and I blushed a little before bursting out laughing. "Yeah, I did…" I admitted. "Do you like it?"

Godric nodded and sat up properly with me partially on his lap. "You want to know what distracted me?"

I frowned, but I did wonder what he'd seen that made him walk out in the sunlight carelessly, so I nodded.

"Do tell."

His thumb moved gently down to my bottom lip and he seemed to consider something for a brief moment.

"This is the first time I've seen your human side in a long time. Something has changed in you."

It had? I glanced over my shoulder at the rising sun and felt the slight warmth from it on my face. It made me smile and remember the days I spent outside in the sun as a human.

Strangely enough I felt at peace with myself and my worries.

When I turned my gaze back to Godric I felt his lips crash against mine in a hard yet tender kiss that left me breathless and craving for more.

"How did that feel?" he asked curiously, still smiling as he entwined his fingers with mine.

"Really really… fucking fantastic." I blurted, smiling brightly as well.

Godric's smile widened. "That's what I hoped you would say."

I raised a brow and was about to say something when Sookie came out to us, dressed in her waitress outfit as she was probably heading to work soon.

"Shouldn't you two be inside? It's almost dawn." she said with a kind of motherly tone.

I giggled and took Godric's hand in mine, pulling him inside the house and since Eric was still here along with Damien, the progeny and maker had to share the cubby while I covered Sookie's window, so I could sleep in her bedroom.

I knew it was going to be awkward having three guys who all had been interested in me at some point and some still were, but the sun prevented two of them from leaving.

Besides, Godric and Eric probably had some things they needed to talk through too and at least now I knew that Godric wasn't going on a suicide mission.

It was also really comforting to know that Orion couldn't get anywhere near me now, because the sun too would keep him away, but I still thought about my mother's and friends' safety.

I didn't sleep peacefully that night and kept dreaming about Orion trying to kill me, which wasn't so strange since he had threatened to do it.

It still left an unnerving feeling inside me when I woke up an hour after sundown and the image of Orion torturing me in my nightmare had seared into my mind, making it almost impossible for me to think about something else.

"_Eric told me to tell you that he went to Fangtasia._"

The sudden sound of Damien's voice made my heart jump and I gasped, finding him seated beside me in his dog form, staring at me with big dark green eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Damien! You nearly gave me a heart attack! I'd hit you with my pillow if you weren't a cudorable dog."

Damien raised a brow, looking curiously at me. "_Cudorable?_"

I nodded slowly and scratched him behind his ear, making him grin. "Yes, cute and adorable. Now you've learned a new word. You're welcome!"

He narrowed his eyes. "_I'm pretty sure that's not even a real word. I may be a Nix but I've spent most of my lifetime here, remember?_"

Now it was my time to narrow my eyes. "It does exist!" _In my dictionary at least,_ I mentally added.

Damien jumped off the bed and waggled his tail eagerly. "_Anyway, you better transform too, because we're going to a meeting with your father's council._"

My eyes widened instantly. "Say what?"

**A/N2: Hey again, just wanted to let you all know that I'm ending this story two chapters earlier, so I'll only be writing 4 more chapters and that is because - as you've probably noticed - I'm very busy with school/homework so I need to make more time for myself or I'll pass out from too much stress, so... yeah that's what I wanted to say.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	25. The Council

**A/N: Hey, here's your update right on schedule! :D**

**Thanks for reviewing and still reading this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 25:

Godric joined us on our trip to the woods where I was going to meet the council out of fear that Orion would attack.

He made sure to stay a couple of feet behind us and hid in the darkness, while Damien and I were in our dog forms.

Reaching an open field, a sort of portal was opened and for the first time I saw my father's kingdom as it truly looked.

The hazy mist was still there but now I'd learn to use my Nix vision to see through it and everything in the throne room looked so magnificent.

Unfortunately Godric wasn't allowed to enter the otherworldly place, so he stayed behind and waited while we entered the realm.

It was uncanny to be back here and yet I felt somewhat like I belonged here.

What bothered me the most was the time difference, because a couple of hours could easily turn into a year in the human world.

"_Howl, Your Majesty,_" Damien said. "_Let them know that their queen is here._"

I looked at him and wondered if he was serious, but when he didn't laugh I figured he was and let out a loud howl that caught everyone's attention.

The talking, gossiping and arguing died down between the other Nixes and they all turned their attention to me, eyes widening and teeth baring at first until they then kneeled before me.

Wow, cool! I had an army of badass Nixes!

Revealing my true nature, I felt someone wrap a makeshift dress around me to cover up my body and I slowly approached the throne where my father had sat a few days before he died.

His scent still lingered on the chair and his dominating presence had yet to disappear as well.

"All hail the Queen of the Nixes!" Damien shouted and a couple more cheered, repeating his words, but there were a group of them who looked at me disapprovingly.

I bet they were annoyed about being ruled by an 18-year-old girl.

"Why should we follow _her_?" one of them suddenly said, stepping forward.

It was a very tall and vicious-looking male Nix, who bore several scars on his body from probably countless battles.

"She's a vampire and was turned by Russell Edgington! She's nothing but filth!"

I huffed and crossed my arms, already feeling extremely pissed off by his pissy attitude.

"How dare you tell me that? I was born a Nix like you, you moron! Just because I'm a vampire now doesn't mean that I'm any different from you." I said.

His lip twitched and he stepped closer to me, so we stood almost face to face, but I didn't let his dominating demeanor intimidate me.

"We know of your escapades with the vampires. We know that you're just another damn Fangbanger and I'm surprised your father didn't kill you for that. He wanted to rule over our enemies and instead you're fucking them like they're our friends!"

He looked at the other Nixes that were grumbling and muttering quietly to each other.

"Do you want a traitorous Fangbanger as your queen or do you want a loyal and strong Nix as your king?"

Oh he did _not_ just say that!

"Oh shut the fuck up whatever your fucking name is! My father wanted me to lead you all for a reason! Whether I'm sleeping with a vampire or not doesn't change anything about my loyalty to my own kind!"

I bared my set of sharp teeth and ominous Nix eyes, noticing that some of them actually did fear me which both saddened and satisfied me at the same time.

"And if you have a problem with that you can fucking take it like a man and fight me, because I will fight until the end. I fight to win and spare no lives – especially _not_ the vampire who beheaded my father in front of me!"

I turned my piercing gaze up to the Nix in front of me and growled warningly, but he made no move to attack me.

Of course not.

He didn't want to risk getting thrown out if he attacked me in front of everyone but from the look in his eyes I could tell that he still craved to be the leader.

Perfect! Fucking perfect! I had to deal with an overly dominating Nix too now.

He eventually did leave the throne room along with a few others who were on his side, but it was clear that the majority of the people wanted me here.

"You did well, my queen," Damien whispered, smiling as I relaxed and hid my intimidating features. "I will fetch the council and in the meantime you can relax here."

I nodded and hesitantly took a seat on my father's throne, feeling powerful and vulnerable because at one point I wanted to lead them, but I also knew that this other Nix would probably do a better job as king than I would.

I knew almost nothing about this kingdom or its people.

To make things worse then I couldn't bear an heir for them either – although I could live forever like any other vampire.

It was unnerving to sit in front of all these Nixes and as they hesitantly approached me, they gave me all sorts of gifts but they also said their condolences.

This only made me miss my father so much more.

Sure, he wasn't a perfect father and he pissed me off most of the time, but… this man– no this _Nix_ was the reason why I was still alive.

"_They're here,_" Damien announced, standing by my side while wearing the same type formal yet simple clothes the other male Nixes wore. "They can be quite… brutal, but my father admired them for their honesty and always believed that the young Nixes can learn something from the old ones."

I raised a brow and glanced at the three elder men and two elder women that approached me gracefully.

They all appeared to be at least over 70 years old, but it was hard to tell on a Nix.

"So I'm practically being butchered more than I was before?" I said quietly.

Damien nodded with an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid so. But they are wise unlike Salazar, who only wants your position to do as he pleases."

I bit down in my bottom lip nervously and turned my gaze back to the five elders, feeling truly awkward and scared about being here.

"Okay, I'm just going to be completely honest with all of you. I have no idea what to do or say as the queen of this realm," I blurted. "However, my father appreciated your guidance so I will do the same and be open to anything as long as it's not about taking over the world or starting a war."

The elders sent each other a meaningful look that I was unable to decipher and one of them decided to speak.

"We appreciate your honesty, but if you truly wish to be the queen of this people you need to learn how to behave, act and _speak_ like one." a woman said.

Oh God… perhaps this was all a little too much for me.

How was I going to manage an entire kingdom while avoiding being killed by Orion and dealing with my crazy love life?

"I see… well, I am willing to do nearly everything to make my father proud. He wouldn't have chosen me to be his heir if he didn't believe I could do it."

One of them – the youngest of them – nodded and smiled. "He did speak very highly about your fierce temper and your relentless spirit, which we all admire. We need a fearless queen, who dares saying what is on her mind and who does not let herself be pushed around by others – not even her own kind."

I knew he was referring to this Salazar guy and it felt comforting knowing that they did believe in me as well.

"_However_, it is an issue that you are part vampire and associate yourself with vampires," the oldest one said. "If you are crowned as our queen all contact with the vampires must cease and you must pledge your eternal loyalty to us."

Oh… live through an eternity without Godric? It didn't seem right.

"Also," the second oldest said in a rather harsh tone. "You _must_ marry one of your own to show your respect, love and appreciation of your kind as you cannot bear children."

Double crap!

"So marrying someone outside this world would be forbidden?"

They nodded. "Unless it is a Nix from another country or a human, then yes."

I frowned and glanced a Damien, remembering how we were supposed to marry each other because it was "the right thing to do" as a princess of this kind.

"How long do I have to think about this?"

The oldest one growled lowly. "You are already hanging by a thin thread, Samara. If you prolong this for too long your people will doubt you, so make your decision fast or someone else will take over your position gladly."

The council turned around and walked out of the room along with all the other people except for the servants and guards.

"Well, that went smooth," I couldn't resist the urge to say. "What do I do now?"

"I think you already know the answer to that. You either follow your heart or push your own desires aside to take care of your people." Damien said.

God, this was tough.

My heart told me that I belonged with Godric and the other vampires, while my brain told me to stay here and do what I was born to do.

I couldn't just abandon all these Nixes and let them run freely like Salazar wanted them to.

They'd end up raping, kidnapping, killing and hurting everyone – including vampires.

"Blegh this is too much for me! I'm only 18 for Christ's sake!" I said.

"Your father was only 14 when he became king." Damien said.

I rolled my eyes. "That isn't helping Damien!"

He sighed and knelt before me, making me look into his eyes as he held my hands in his. "I will help you through this, Sara. Marry me and I will take care of the important things while you stay with Godric. You will only have to be here sometimes then."

I held my breath. "Really?"

He nodded. "I am no commoner among the Nixes. I'm the son of a great duke in the far east and know my way around these sorts of things."

"But they want me to stay. I can't be married to you and then love someone else. It's wrong."

"Not in our world, it's not. We are not capable of loving someone the way you love Godric. We do care but it's very little and weddings are mostly based on formalities or business. Of course your relationship with Godric will have to stay a secret, but it's the only way we can do this."

Sighing heavily, I nodded and knew that I had to make a sacrifice if I wanted to keep my relationship with Godric.

I trusted and cared deeply about Damien, so if I had to marry a Nix I'd marry him straightaway.

"There is one problem, though," he said as he stood up straight. "Normally, it is the father or the mother of the future ruler who decides who their child is going to marry, but since your father cannot do that any man is allowed to propose to you."

"But can't I just turn them down?"

He sighed. "You cannot, no. The councilors can, though. They are meant to take charge since your father can't."

Oh fuck… At least two of them already seemed to dislike me, so I had to be extra nice to them if they were going to choose Damien over the others.

"Tell them that I have made my decision," I said. "And then tell Godric that I might have to stay here for a little while longer."

Damien nodded and hurried out of the throne room, letting the five councilors know that I wanted to stay here and become queen.

I just hoped now that Godric would understand why I'd made this decision.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


End file.
